


The Final Crown of Winter Roses

by wxntxr_chxld



Series: Spokes on a Wheel [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elia Martell Lives, Everybody Lives, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Lyanna Stark Lives, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 79,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxntxr_chxld/pseuds/wxntxr_chxld
Summary: "I love you, Jon. You make me happy, anything you and I create together, the life we will live. That will make me happy too," Arya confessed, she looked into his eyes, for the eyes revealed everything."I love you too, Arya, I will always love you," Jon replied, cupping her face. Arya gave him another quick kiss, before rolling off the man, on his side, cuddling into him. This, Arya would soon realise, was happiness.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and improved first chapter. It's the longest one I've ever done and the other ones are going to be longer (hopefully!)  
> Let me know what you think guys!  
> *EDITED*

**WINTERFELL 283 AC**

* * *

 

Ned looked up at his fiery new wife. Brandon's, she should be Brandon's. But no, thought Ned, the Mad King wasn't going to let that happen, he had to kill Brandon and his father. Ned thought about this often, how Catelyn was stuck with him rather than the rugged heir to Winterfell that she had dreamt of. She hadn't dreamt of him, he thought bitterly, no one wants the second son. Brandon had been the heir, Benjen the young pup, destined for the Kingsguard now, and Lyanna, sweet fierce Lyanna had been the brave she-wolf. Ned was simply Ned, much to his wife's dismay he was sure. He watched her rock their son, moving him back and forth. She looked beautiful in motherhood, she looked beautiful all the time, but now even more so. She looked at him tiredly, her eyes shining with tears.

"Will they take our son too?" Catelyn asked in a whisper. She, of course, was worried now that King Rhaegar had taken the liberty of announcing that once Robert's first male bastard would be legitimised and given to the royal family to foster, it was a worry that Ned had had aswell,  that Rhaegar would take Robb away from them, Catelyn would never want him then, never love him as she loved Brandon.

"No, I don't think so, my lady. My sister would not let him," Ned replied, rubbing his temples in a circular motion, he had had a headache since he returned two days ago. War was no enjoyable thing.

"Your sister started a war," Catelyn snapped. Ned sighed, looking up at her again, she was sitting on his bed, across from him where he was seated on a chair by the table on which he had begun writing a letter.

"My sister was a child, but children grow when there is a war involved, I will not hear you speak ill of my sister," Ned told her fiercely, for he loved his sister, she had always been there by his side and for that he was grateful.

"I apologise, my lord, I'm simply worried for Robb. I must say, this is the first time we have spoken since you have returned..." Catelyn trailed off suddenly very nervous looking. He raised a brow at her. She sighed.

"I have heard rumours, my lord, of how it happened, I think I would like to hear from you," she whispered, looking quite frightened. Did she think he would hit her, for such a request? Ned looked at her painfully. Was she afraid of him? Would she have been afraid of Brandon at this point?

"I wasn't at the Trident, I was with Lyanna. I met my nephew, Prince Jahaerys Targaryen. Lyanna has already nicknamed him Jon. They married, you see. They married for love, of course, Robert and I knew not of this. Rhaegar came back, shortly after Jon had been born, as fast as you can when you're travelling across the country, I suppose. He told me that Robert was defeated, but not dead, and Tywin Lannister was being sent to the wall," Ned revealed, he watched the expressions on her face change throughout his story, her eyes still shiny with her unshed tears. 

"Why didn't he kill Robert? He's too forgiving," Catelyn asked, it pained him to see her so frightened, at least it was not at him, he thought.

"I know not, he didn't see fit to tell me, my lady," Ned replied, taking to rubbing his temples again, this time to get rid of the words echoing through his head in lieu of his usual headache.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I did not mean to cause you a headache," She apologised, Ned looked at her in shock, the frightened look was back on her face. Ned sighed. 

"You did not, simply the effects of war. Please, my lady, don't look so frightened of me," He groaned,  looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I apologise, my lord, if I may, I shall take my leave," She replied, now looking much prouder, she did not wait for him to reply before standing and leaving the room. His thoughts were not as kind though.

" _Promise me, Ned, promise me,"_ Lyanna's voice called through his mind. Ned turned back to the letter on his table. He picked up the quill, it pained him to write to his friend in this way. He looked

 

_Dear Robert,_

_I write to you as your brother, as your friend. I truly am glad you were not put to the sword and can live out your life in peace. I am sorry about the death of Stannis, although I know you bear little love for the man. I also apologise for the fact that little Renly was spirited away, only seven, too young for war, too young to be apart from his family. I must tell you something though now, Robert.  She loves Rhaegar. My sister was never one for the tie of betrothal and always one for adventure and the choice to choose her own destiny. She has borne him a child. Prince Jahaerys 'Jon' Targaryen. You must quit this folly. She was not abducted, she left willingly. Your bastard son, Gendry, will be sent to Kings Landing once he is off of his wet nurse's breast, and as you know, he is to be legitimised as your trueborn son, once you have married Cersei Lannister and bear more children, Gendry will be your heir. I hope you can stay true to Rhaegar, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._

_Your friend,_

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North_

 

 _"Promise me, Ned."_   The words echoed through his head once more before he handed the letter to a servant and made his way to the Godswood, he had some explaining to do to the Gods

 

* * *

**KINGS LANDING 283 AC**

* * *

 

Lyanna poured another cup of wine and drank it in one mouthful. Rhaegar looked at the woman he married for love and sighed, gaining her attention. She refilled her cup and took another sip, she slumped on the bed in the chambers Rhaegar had arranged for her. He looked towards their son, their newborn son, the third head to his dragon. The son who was meant to be a daughter, but Rhaegar didn't quite care, his little Jahaerys, or Jon as his wife had dubbed the boy, was just as precious as a daughter would have been.

"Calm down Lya," Rhaegar said, laughing, watching as the girl inspected the contents of her cup. Lyanna rolled her eyes and took another sip, she looked over at her sleeping child.

Rhaegar watched her watching Jon. Nothing was quite as lovely as this, watching his wife with his child, even if she was quite drunk. He thought of Elia, briefly, thought of how she looked with the children. Each of them different, but each just as beautiful in motherhood.

"What do you want Rhaegar. If I were you, I'd be with my wife and children. They almost died after all," Lyanna said rather seriously, considering how much she had been drinking as of late. He knew she held no ill will towards his other wife and children. 

Rhaegar sighed, before making his way over to his Northern wife. She had so much doubt, he then realised, so much doubt that she was the person she knew she was. The person she was before the war. But war changes people, of course. People grow in war. Gods, he did. He was never childish, or maybe he was if he could start a war for one woman. A woman promised to another. None of that mattered now, he supposed, he had to fix his mistakes. He sighed once more, looking into her beautiful eyes. Eyes that his son has inherited, he thought.

"You're my wife too, Lya. Jon is my son. You are the ice to my fire and Jon has the Song of Ice and Fire in his blood," Rhaegar told her, sweeping Lyanna into his arms, wiping tears from her face.

She did that a lot too, he thought. She had been here for under a moon but she only did four things. Drink, cry, care for Jon, and visit his mother. His mother loved Lyanna and Jon. She loved all of her grandchildren but she said Jon was quiet, like Rhaegar, whereas Aegon and Rhaenys were loud and prideful, even as the children they were, but Jon, even as young as he was, was simply quiet. 

"I can't be here sometimes, Rhaegar. There is no peace. Your father killed mine, and my sweet, reckless Brandon. How can I live in the place where they died? How can I sleep when I hear their screams?" Lyanna sniffled, burying her face into Rhaegars chest, taking a shaky breath. Rhaegar's heart shattered for his Queen. He knew how the deaths ailed his love but to hear her troubles ached his entire body.

"I don't expect you to be ready Lya. It takes time. I won't claim to know what you feel, for I do not know. My father was insane, it's true, but he was still my father. He wasn't always this way. Death is no stranger to this family," Rhaegar responded in a whisper, stroking her hair softly. He felt her body tense, he sighed.

"He deserved to die. He killed so many. My family were innocent!" Lyanna scoffed, pulling herself from Rhaegar's arms, turning away from him. He looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't wish for her to hate him for bringing her to this place. This palace of death. 

"Lyanna, please, I don't know how to fix what he did. Tell me what I can do. I don't wish for you to be unhappy here. Tell me, please," Rhaegar begged, and then the baby in the corner of the room started crying softly. Ever softly, never loud. 

"You woke up Jon, I need to care for him. Please, go Rhaegar," She whispered, rushing over to the cot. Sighing in defeat, Rhaegar left the room, walking out of the Maidenvault, down several halls, and into the royal chambers where Elia and Rhaella were playing with the children. 

"How is she?" Rhaella asked, her stomach was getting larger by the day, the final seed of Aerys Targaryen waiting to be born, she looked up from where she was reading to Viserys, even though Viserys was old enough to read books such as this. It was his old favourite book, he noticed.

"Mourning" Rhaegar replied simply, Elia sighed as Aegon gurgled softly, at which Rhaenys giggled. Rhaegar walked over to the three-year-old giggling girl and picked her up. She looked so much like her mother. Just like Jon looked like Lyanna. Only Aegon took after him, he realised, once again.

"How's my little dragon?" He grinned. Rhaenys giggled and hid her face behind her hands, her eyes had a certain shine through, he noticed, a hint of violet in the dark brown.

"Good, father" She giggled happily. Rhaegar laughed along with the rest of this part of his family. Rhaella watched him with a smile, Rhaegar knew his mother loved when Rhaegar spent time with his children. She claimed it was just one more thing that set him apart from his father.

"When will we meet Jon, father? I want to show him Balerion!" Rhaenys laughed, cocking her head to the side and pointing to her black cat lounging on the chair nearby. Elia suddenly went stiff at the mention of her children's half brother, as if she'd forgotten about him altogether, unsurprising. Rhaegar wanted the children to be close. He wanted his wives to be friends, or at least friendly but alas, Elia barely mentioned the other woman and child. Rhaella however, loved them, and the children couldn't wait to meet them.

"Soon, Rhae. When Lyanna is ready to introduce you to him," Rhaegar smiled, and Rhaenys' dark brown eyes twinkled with a violet shine. Putting the girl down softly and kissing each of their heads, he left the room. Walking down a single corridor, Rhaegar arrived at his office, he sat down on his stool and took a deep breath before pulling his stool over to his harp. He began stroking the strings with his fingers and began to sing a sad song, the one that made Lyanna weep when she heard it, a much simpler time. Rhaegar was so lost in the song that he did not hear Elia enter his solace. 

"Beautiful song. You never fail to bring tears to my eyes, my love" She complimented, smiling at him softly. False words, he thought, noticing her dry eyes.

"Many thanks. What is it you came here for?" Rhaegar asked. Elia swept further into the room and sat gracefully in a chair. Ever graceful was Queen Elia Martell.

"I would like to ask for your leave to visit Sunspear with the children, to see my brothers and my niece's and nephew," Elia said carefully, Rhaegar looked at her intently, it was not the first time she had mentioned visiting Dorne. Rhaegar knew his wife, however, knew what she really wanted.

"Don't play games with me, Elia. I know you don't wish to be Queen alongside Lyanna, I know you don't like that Jon is here," Rhaegar sighed, Elia turned her nose up at the suggestion, she had been caught.

"No, I do not like that you did this, Rhaegar. You caused thousands of deaths, including my own uncle, for that girl and her child. Now they are here, in my home. If I go to Dorne, Lyanna can be Queen in my place. It's quite a simple solution," Elia sniffed, sighing softly. Rhaegar moved the desk where the woman was sitting and sat opposite her. 

"And what of Aegon and Rhaenys? Will you leave our children here? Allow Lyanna to raise them?" Rhaegar asked, lifting a brow. He knew what her reaction would be, and he was quite pleased with himself when Elia gasped and glared at the man with the fury of a thousand suns.

"You cannot be serious, she will not raise my children! I will not have my Rhaenys to turn into a whore," Elia yelled, slamming her hand on the desk in the room. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes.

"Do not disrespect her Elia, your rage should be with me. Do not blame Lyanna nor Jon for my mistakes, for I have made many, but they were not one of them," Rhaegar 

"What about your song Rhaegar? Your Song of Ice and Fire? I am the sun, I am fire. There is no ice in our children," Elia stated finally, standing up.

"They are my children regardless. Do not speak to me about such things. You know as well as I why I did what I did," Rhaegar snapped, turning away from her.  She gathered her skirts and walked out of the room as gracefully as she could. Rhaegar frowned, remembering the screams Lyanna gave when she was birthing Jon. Jon must be the prince who was promised, otherwise, Rhaegar led thousands of men to their deaths. Nothing was quite as painful as knowing you caused so many deaths. Rhaegar rubbed his temples in frustration when suddenly there were three taps on the door.

"Enter," He called, even whilst knowing he was angry, he was king now, he had a duty. He saw Arthur open the door. Rhaegar cocked his head, Arthur never knocked, but before he could ask, his young daughter stumbled in with a frown on her face. Rhaegar sighed and gestured for Arthur to close the door. He watched the young girl climb onto the seat her mother had previously occupied, once she made it on to the seat, however, the words that came out of her mouth were not as charming as the picture beforehand.

"What it is, Rhaenys?" He asked kindly, looking at his daughters now watery eyes.

"Why were you and mother yelling?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Rhaegar sighed. He pushed his seat out from behind the desk and picked the small girl up.

"There are some problems that can't be solved, my love," he replied, opening the door whilst doing so, he began to walk in the direction he came in originally. Rhaenys looked at him with confusion.

"What's the problem?" She asked. Rhaegar's heart broke for the second time that night. Such innocence, even after a war. He smiled at the girl as they walked through the corridor heading towards the maidenvault.

"Something bigger than all of us," He whispered. The girl nodded and watched as her father knocked on a door. 

"Where are we?" She questioned, trying to put her head closer to the door, as an attempt to hear the goings-on behind the door. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Rhaegar smiled at the woman.

"Rhaenys, this is my wife, Lyanna. Lyanna, Rhaenys would like to meet Jon," Rhaegar told her, Lyanna seemed stunned that this smaller image of Elia Martell was staring up at her with a smile on her face. Lyanna silently moved so the pair could enter.

"I'll get him," she replied in a hushed tone, walking over to the crib in which Jon was lying. She put him in her arms and whilst she did so, Rhaegar placed Rhaenys on the ground next to him. Lyanna made her way back to the pair and knelt on the ground so Rhaenys could see him.

"Can I hold him? I've held Egg," She asked pleadingly, looking at Lyanna. Lyanna smiled, and how it warmed his heart to see her smile, the smile that caused a war. Lyanna transferred Jon from her arms into the arms of Rhaenys and the little girl was in awe of the small babe she was holding.

"You have to promise me something," Lyanna told her with a small smile at the picture in front of them.

"What?" Rhaenys asked in her small voice, her attention still fixed on her brother.

"You must always protect him. You're his big sister, and you have the important job of protecting him and Aegon. Boys do silly things sometimes, and that means that girls have to fix it," Lyanna told her seriously, with a slight laugh at the end. Rhaenys followed suit and giggled.

"Mother told her I have to protect Egg too, boys are silly!" She giggled but making sure not to drop the boy she was holding. Lyanna looked at her expectantly.

"Do you swear it, do you promise?" Lyanna asked once more. Rhaenys nodded seriously.

"I promise!" She swore, smiling down at the boy. Rhaegar took the boy from Rhaenys and gave him back to Lyanna after one quick kiss on his small head.

"It's time for sleep, little dragon, we can visit Jon again another time," Rhaegar told the small girl. Rhaenys sighed and nodded sadly. She waved goodbye to Lyanna and held her arms out to be picked up by her father. Rhaegar chuckled and gave in to her wish, and by the time he walked out the door, she was fast asleep on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x


	2. 19 YEARS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x

**WINTERFELL 302 AC**

* * *

 

"Father! Father! I can see the royal carriages from the top of the castle walls! It's like they're bringing all of Kings Landing!" Bran shouted to his father, running to take his place in the Starks line. Ned smiled at his second son, there was no surprise that the boy was climbing before the Royal party arrived, much to his mother's dismay. Ned turned his attention to the large wooden gate opening and allowing the Targaryen's entrance.

This would be the first time in fifteen years that he would see his sister and her son, and of course, her new daughter. Not so new now, though, he supposed. The king rode in first, he looked the same as he did seventeen years ago, Ned thought of his own grey hairs and wondered how the King of the Seven Kingdom's didn't have such problems. Beside him was a boy who looked identical to a younger version of his father but the prince looked like he laughed more, not as quiet as Rhaegar was. A bright-eyed and dark-haired boy who could only be Roberts son rode alongside the boy who must be Jon, who looked so like Brandon it almost brought tears to the older man's eyes. After the men entered the courtyard, a large carriage came rolling in the gates.

"That's why they took so long to get here. That bloody carriage," Robb mumbled to his eldest sister, Sansa, who in turn elbowed him in the side and told him to shut up in a hushed whisper. The carriage door swung open and a blur of blue came lunging ungracefully towards Ned and wrapped itself around him. Ned chuckled slightly before returning the embrace.

"Oh, how I missed you, big brother!" Lyanna breathed, smiling tearily at him, earning a laugh from Robb. She detached herself from the man and straightened herself up.

"And you sister, I'm glad the capital didn't drain you of your wolf's blood," Ned smirked at his younger sister, Lyanna threw a glance at the other women exiting the carriage and then to the men, currently dismounting their horses.

"Never, but I'm ever so mad I had to ride in that stuffy carriage. It moved much to slow for my liking," Lyanna whined, loud enough for the Starks to hear. Sansa gasped at the Queen's boldness while Arya laughed, Lyanna shot the younger a wink. Lyanna turned her attention to Catelyn standing beside him.

"Oh Cat. It's great to see you again, it's been years. You look so well!" Lyanna said, hugging her good-sister. Catelyn smiled in response and hugged Lyanna in return. Jon and a silver-haired young woman with purple eyes so light they looked grey approached the family of seven. Although the girl had Targaryen features, she looked exactly like Lyanna at her age.

"Ned, Cat and children. This is my son Jon, and my daughter Rhaella. I'll leave them to make introductions while you see the other half of my wonderful family" Lyanna stated proudly, winking at the end of her sentence. Close behind Jon and Rhaella were the King, Elia, and who must be Rhaenys and Aegon.

"Uncle, it is great to finally meet you, we've heard all about you," Rhaella grinned, Jon nodded in agreement. He truly looked like a Northerner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, niece, nephew," Ned smiled. The pair smiled at him like twins before moving for their siblings, father, and the Dornish Queen.

"My King, Your Graces," Ned said, kneeling, the rest of his family following suit. Ned wondered why the king brought the Dornish woman and children to the North. Did Lyanna visit Dorne? Aegon, Ned thought, would be king so that made sense, but Elia was a reminder of the war. A reminder of what Rhaegar did, not only disrespecting the North but Dorne as well. He was sure that the Dornish would think the same in his place.

"Please Ned, there's no need for such formalities where family is involved. It is good to finally see you again, and meet the rest of your family," Rhaegar proclaimed, a twinkle in his eye that Ned was surprised hadn't been lost throughout Rhaegar's years as king. The Starks stood, facing the Targaryens.

"Of course, Your Grace" Ned said dutifully, bowing his head and smiling. Rhaegar laughed slightly before shaking his head.

"I wonder, could we talk in your study. Unfortunately, we are here for business as much as pleasure" Rhaegar asked Ned, his face now serious. Ned resisted the urge to sigh, nothing good could come from the King looking so serious, looking as if death was upon them. Of course, after the turmoil that wreaked the realm 20 years ago, an expression like that seemed as though it could be a constant.

"Of course, if you would follow me, Your Grace," Ned said walking towards the castle doors, he made sure Rhaegar was following before letting out a breath. The dragons were upon them now.

 

* * *

 

  

Jon looked at the scene around him. Majority of the Stark children, save for the youngest daughter Arya, took after their mother, Catelyn. So far, Jon had enjoyed the company of all of the Stark children, Robb was very amusing and they had already planned to spar the next day. Sansa had asked him all about Kings Landing, she was very much like the ladies of Kings Landing. Arya had asked him about the dragon skulls of the keep, which Jon was happy to describe, Bran had asked about the Kingsguard, and Rickon just wanted to know everything. Jon and Rhaella had been more than happy to tell them everything they wished to know. It was amusing though, Jon felt so at home here, in his mother's childhood home in which he had never stepped foot in before now. 

This is my family, Jon thought as he called upon a server for more wine, he and Rhaenys had just finished dancing and now he stood at the back of the hall, observing the festivities around him, watching as his older sister now danced with their father, the scene bought a smile to his face.

"Do you feel out of place here?" A voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts, he looked to his side and saw Arya Stark standing beside him. The question startled him.

"Excuse me, my lady?" Jon asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to understand what she had said.

"You're like Sansa, right? You like the capital and you should because that's your home. I'd prefer to shoot arrows or swing a sword than go to court and wear pretty dresses. Everyone tells me I'm like your mother," Arya said factually, Jon laughed slightly.

"Actually, I rather like it here. But I know what you mean about pretty siblings. My brothers the crown prince, he gets all the attention but I don't really mind, I love my brother but I wouldn't want his life. My life is much more peaceful than Aegon's," He told the girl, chuckling, looking through the crowd to see Aegon offering the older Stark girl a dance. Jon was unsure of why he was sharing this information with her. Arya nodded in response. Then there was a peaceful silence.

"Have you seen the Godswood yet?" Arya asked suddenly, cocking her head to the side, Jon was taken aback by the odd question. This girl was full of surprises, it seemed.

"No, not yet. Rhaella and I both keep the Old Gods as well as the faith so we were meaning to visit it at some point during our stay, we don't have a real weirwood tree in the keep," Jon admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't Robb and I show you both now? It's rather lovely at night. Peaceful. Plus we have a present for you both. I'll go get Robb and Rhaella" Arya said, rushing off before Jon could respond. Jon drained his cup of wine while waiting for the trio to show up, somewhat curious to why Arya was dragging Robb along for this adventure. Suddenly, and out of breath, Arya appeared, Rhaella and Robb in tow.

"Is it time?" Robb asked Arya, to which she only grinned and nodded her head. Robb smirked and ran off out of the hall.

"He'll meet us there," Arya assured. She started walking and weaving her way through the attendees of the feast, Rhaella shot a curious glance at Jon, who simply shrugged and followed the young girl out of the hall, Rhaella following close behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Arya Stark had never been a patient person. In fact, she was probably one of the least patient children that Winterfell had ever seen. Arya huffed.

"Where the fuck is he?" Arya yelled, ignoring the amused look on Rhaella and Jon's faces. She resisted the urge to stomp her foot as she spun around to see if he was coming through the entrance of the Godswood

"Tsk tsk, little sister. The Gods can hear your foul language in this sacred place, they will be hurt to hear you disrespect them in such a way!" Robb exclaimed, appearing behind the Heart Tree, bundles in hand. The Targaryen siblings hid their laughter as Arya scowled. Of course, he could make a dramatic entrance at her expense.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I was going to die of old age," Arya responded quickly, glaring at her brother. He's not the only one that could be snarky.

"Well, it'll be worth the wait." Robb turned to their Targaryen cousins with a grin on his face. The pair still had amused expressions on their faces, Arya hoped they would be happy with their gifts. Arya loved her own little pet.

"Now, you two may be dragons, but you're half direwolf. Hence why we have a gift for you both," He continued, setting down the wriggling bundles. Two wolf pups crawled out of the blankets. One white with red eyes and the other black with grey eyes. Rhaella gasped and immediately bent down to pet the black direwolf pup.

"You mean, you're giving us direwolves?" Jon asked, amazed at the small white animal cosying up to him. Jon suppressed an excited grin. Sometimes people forgot he was Targaryen, because of his Northern features, having a direwolf wouldn't improve that, of course, but it would have the court less likely to talk badly to him.

"Yep, we found them a few days ago. One for each of the Stark children, but two extra. A girl and a boy. We figured that they would be a perfect gift for our cousins, keep you close to your mothers home," Arya stated proudly, looking at the pups fondly.

"Well I don't know about you, brother, but I want this one. I'll call her Balerion. A direwolf with the name of a dragon, just like me," Rhaella smirked, and Balerion yipped in approval. She nudged the woman with her nose before running towards the pool of water under the hearts tree.

"Good thing I want the white one anyway Ella. His name is Ghost. Silent but deadly, like me," Jon smirked at his sister as Ghost watched the people around him, and then went running after his sister.

"How can we ever thank you for this wonderful gift?" Rhaella asked, turning to Arya and Robb, who were smiling at the scene.

"Give us dragons if you ever find them" Robb shrugged, laughing. Arya was quick to elbow him in his side, earning a groan in return. Her smile disappeared as she rolled her eyes at the man.

"He's joking. We're family. You don't need to thank us," Arya replied, looking at Jon who was paying close attention to Ghost, her smile returned then. She was glad that they liked their wolves. It made her happy to see that they weren't as horrible as Arya expected. 

"They can play out here tomorrow with your wolves, but I think we should be getting to bed. Don't you agree, brother?" Rhaella asked, pulling her brother back to attention. He looked up at the three who were now staring at him.

"Sure, perhaps we can all go for a ride tomorrow?" Jon questioned, looking straight at Arya. She felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't know why. She ignored the feeling and nodded her head. Jon smiled as Rhaella tugged his arm, pulling him in the direction of the castle, the two pups playing at their heels.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaella was good at reading people she was close too, it was like magic. She was especially close to her older brother, which made it easy to read his moods and sometimes his thoughts.

"You like her," she stated simply, with a small smirk. He glared at her in return, immediately knowing to whom she was referring. It was then she knew she was right, and she got a triumphant smile on her face.

"She's family, of course, I like her," Jon scoffed, shaking his head at his sister. She watched him going slightly red in the pale light of the moon.

"No, stupid, I mean you find her pretty," Rhaella said, rolling her eyes at the boy's foolishness. Jon scoffed, his complexion turning a deeper red colour. Rhaella could tell she was getting on his nerves and this was causing him to look around, in search for a distraction.

"I find you pretty Ella, what's your point?" Jon asked, raising a brow, his grey eyes darting around still.

"Gross Jon. You know what I mean, stop acting stupid," Rhaella said in a whiny tone, the sigh Jon emitted was long and sad. As if he was thinking of something; someone. Rhaella had a feeling she knew who, as she picked at her dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ella. Oh look, there's Rhaenys. We should walk her to her chambers too, yes?" Jon asked, beckoning their older sister over without waiting for an answer. Rhaella sighed, he finally found his distraction.

"I missed you at the feast, Aegon and Gendry were fighting for the attention of your cousin Sansa the whole time and you two disappeared!" Rhaenys accused once she reached the pair. Rhaella frowned slightly. Surely not Gendry. Just for show maybe, or because he was so competitive with Aegon.

"Sorry Rhae, we were with our cousins in the Godswood," Rhaella laughed. Even if she was upset with Gendry, perhaps she could talk with him tomorrow.

"Yes. I know. You took the good looking one away. Ruined my fun," Rhaenys frowned. She always was straight forward, Rhaella thought she got it from Elia. It seemed to be a Dornish attribute. The conversation continued until they dropped Rhaenys off at her room, and Jon accompanied Rhaella to hers.

"Love you, Jon!" Rhaella said in a sing-song voice. Sometimes Rhaella thought about calling him Jahaerys, but he always got annoyed. Jon claimed that he was never looked upon as Targaryen but every time someone called him Jahaerys, he would get a look on his face as if to say no. As if to say he was not Jahaerys, but Jon as his mother had nicknamed him when he was young.

"And you, little sister," Jon replied in the same tone. Rhaella closed her chamber doors, making sure Balerion was in the room beforehand. She changed into a nightgown, walked over to her bed and lay down, wondering what was in store for the rest of the trip for what seemed like hours when suddenly she heard a loud scream, which sounded remarkably like her mother, not that Rhaella heard her screaming often, but she could tell. She could tell it was her mother. Rhaella rushed to the door and through the corridors, to find her mothers chambers. She pounded on the door, Jon suddenly by her side. Her mother wouldn't scream unless something bad had happened. She was stronger than that. Rhaella felt herself pale as she thought of the possibilities.

"Mother are you okay?" Jon yelled through the door, when suddenly their mother threw the door open, her face pale as a bed sheet and her nightgown covered in blood. Rhaella froze, and it appeared that Jon did the same thing because neither of them moved at the sight of their mother being covered in blood. But whose blood it was, Rhaella had no idea. Her mother was panting, and she herself looked terribly shocked.

"Help me," She whispered in a whimper, before falling to the ground. Rhaella cried out, as she saw the body behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x  
> I'm ageing the characters up. The list is as follows:  
> Jon:20  
> Arya:15  
> Aegon: 22  
> Rhaenys: 24  
> Rhaella: 17  
> Sansa:19  
> Bran: 14  
> Rickon: 9  
> Robb: 20  
> Gendry: 20


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

**WINTERFELL**

* * *

 

Lyanna Stark was happy and cared for in the capital, most of the time anyway, there was the first few rough years, and all the times that lords and ladies came to court and sneered at her behind her back, and the times that Rhaegar frustrated her so, but nothing compared to being in her childhood home with her brother and his family. Her family. The feast was just how she remembered Northern festivities being; loud and fun, nothing like the stuffy dinners in the capital, but it all depended on the people who visited. By the time her children and two of her brother's children left running the hall, she was breathing heavily and was red-faced from all the wine and ale she had consumed. Ale, a true northerners drink, something she hadn't tasted in a long time. Rhaegar was occupied with Elia, Catelyn, and Ned. She looked for Gendry and Aegon, whom she had always gotten along with but they were busy with her niece Sansa, Rhaella wouldn't be too happy about that when she found out, and her eye had already caught Rhaenys staring at the scene with a sad expression.

Lyanna sighed and stumbled out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Godswood. It was cold outside, as to be expected but all Lyanna felt was warmth, which may have been the wine but she wasn't complaining. Once she entered the Godswood she heard laughter, walking towards it but making sure to stay hidden she saw her children playing with two small dogs. Lyanna gasped softly. They were no dogs, they were wolves but not regular wolves. Direwolves, she thought to herself. Lyanna grinned and exited the Godswood and made her way to her chambers.

 _I really needed to sleep off this alcohol_ , she told herself, groaning. She entered her chambers and her handmaiden was waiting for her, but not her usual handmaiden, no she was visiting family whilst they were in the north. Lyanna quite liked Mira Forrester, she was a good handmaiden, and sometimes Lyanna even felt as though she could confide in her, like a young girl trading secrets whilst giggling.

"Help me change, will you?" Lyanna slurred to the young girl, who went wide-eyed and hurried herself stripping Lyanna of her many layers and swapping them for a simple nightgown. Lyanna couldn't quite remember her name, one of Elia's army of handmaidens. Lyanna sighed, she couldn't wait to get into bed, she looked at her bed longingly.

"Shall I get you some water, Your Grace?" The girl asked quietly. Lyanna nodded and the girl scampered out of the room. Lyanna sighed and walked over to her bed, laying down and closing her eyes, waiting for her handmaiden to return. She heard the door open and a pair of footsteps come in. Finally, her throat was so dry all of a sudden.

"Just leave the water on the cabinet, and then go to bed. I need you to wake me early on the morrow" Lyanna said, eyes still closed. She heard the footsteps come closer, closer than the cabinet was.

"You won't be waking up, Your Grace," A male voice said maliciously. Lyanna's eyes shot open and a large, rough hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream, this wasn't the first time someone had wanted her to die, perhaps the first person to actually attempt to act on it. Where was Benjen? Where were the Kingsguard?

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream," He grinned, Lyanna bit his hand hard enough to draw blood, he jumped away. She could do it herself. 

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed, pulling out a dagger from behind his back, must've been attached to his belt. Lyanna stood on the bed, she needed to get out of here.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Lyanna couldn't take him now, she had been in the capital surrounded by Kingsguard for too long now, she had to try to find a way to her door. The man scowled, before shaking his head and beginning to laugh maniacally. 

"I'm just returning your debt. My grandfather died on the Trident, fighting for the freedom you already had. Now, the debt shall be paid," he yelled, grinning like a mad man, lunging towards her. Lyanna didn't have another option, she reached for the handle of the dagger in an attempt to win control. No one would hear her scream, everyone was at dinner. Everyone was at the feast.

"You're going to die, dragon bitch," He scowled, the dagger slicing open her forearm. She cried out in pain, Lyanna looked around her chambers and saw a platter that had been set earlier, a cheese knife sitting on the edge. She ran towards it, grabbing the knife on the board and swinging it wildly towards her attacker, pushing into his arm, pulling it down. Lyanna kicked the man in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground, yelling in pain. As a final act of desperation, the man swung the dagger toward the Northern Queen again, this time impaling her leg. Lyanna let out a scream and aimed towards the man's heart, thrusting the cheese knife in as deep as it would go, and the man went limp. Lyanna faintly heard pounding at her door, but her ears were ringing. She just killed a man. She looked at his body, she felt herself shaking, her hands made their way to her mouth to muffle her sob. This couldn't be happening. This man just tried to kill her in her childhood home, and instead, she's the one with a dead body on the floor of her room.

"Mother, are you okay?" She heard her son yell through the door. Slowly she stood and walked towards the door. She opened it cautiously and saw her children standing before her. Until now, she didn't realise how faint she felt, there was too much. She looked at them through the tears brimming in her heavy eyes. 

"Help me," she whispered, before promptly fainting in the spot she was standing.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon's mother was one of his favourite people in the world, so to find out that someone tried to kill her in cold blood, made him furious, maybe even more so than his father. He, of course, understood the effects that the rebellion had on the people all over Westeros, but for a man to attempt to kill her, in her own childhood home no less, made his blood boil.

"Who the fuck tried to kill my mother, and how the fuck did he even get in her chambers in the first place!" Jon yelled, slamming his fists on the table he was standing at. He knew how the people around the table were looking at him, but as of the moment, he didn't care. He wasn't to be their king.

"We've identified the man as Asher Forrester, second son of Lord Gregor Forrester, Bannerman of House Glover. His grandfather was killed at the Trident," Jory Cassel replied tiredly. The commander of the household guard looked at Jon with pity, but somehow, that just made Jon madder.

"What are we to do about this?" Rhaegar asked calmly, looking to Ned, who just shook his head.

"It was one man's treason, not the house's treason. Asher is dead, post guards outside the Queen's door and be done with it, I myself will be happy to take the watch," Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard replied, shaking his head.

"No, it should be me, I should have been at her door, I shan't leave it from now on," Benjen declared. Jon calmed a little after that but he still had something to say.

"What if that's not enough?" Jon yelled. He was still furious, after all. These people were acting as if his mother almost dying and being stabbed multiple times was nothing. If she was anyone else, Jon knew she would be dead right now. But she was Lyanna Stark, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She was stronger than others were, she was stronger than anyone he knew.

"Jon. Calm down!" Rhaegar said sharply. Jon sent a glare towards his father, he didn't care either. Jon stormed out of the room, this wasn't right. Jon knew that Rhaella would have looked around the room apologetically before she followed her brother out of the room. 

Jon walked towards the Godswood, Ghost trailing close behind. Rhaella followed too, Jon realised, listening to her steps crunching the snow, softer than his, of course.

"Fuck!" Jon yelled, kicking a nearby tree. This wasn't right, the man was lucky his mother had killed him, Jon thought, otherwise he would be in for a far worse fate. Jon felt at that moment that he could give his grandfather a run for the maddest Targaryen because, at that moment, he wanted blood. He didn't care that it had already been spilt.

"Are you okay Jon?" Rhaella asked softly, watching Balerion run over to Ghost and start playing, seemingly oblivious to the trouble around them. Jon grunted and slid down the tree, he closed his eyes, so the tears that were brewing in his eyes would not shed.

"How can I be okay Ella? Our mother was almost killed," Jon replied, defeated, looking up at his younger sister and turning his head away from her.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy. Why're you getting angry with me? He's dead, Jon. Mother is safe now," Rhaella said gently. Jon looked back to his sister, he could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Rhaella's pale purple eyes grew softer than usual. She moved forward and sank down with her arms wide open, ready to embrace her brother. Jon accepted his sister's hug and buried his head into the crook of her neck

"It's okay to cry, sweet brother" Rhaella assured him and without a second thought, he began sobbing into his sister's shoulder. They cuddled up to one another in the summer snow and stayed with each other front of the Heart Tree, and they stayed like that, even as Ghost and Balerion made they're way to their owners and kept them warm. Crying against one another until they fell asleep to the peaceful sound of nature.

 

* * *

 

 

Arya was like her father in the sense that the Godswood brought her a sense of peace, so when she saw two sleeping figures in the snow in front of the Heart Tree, the last thing Arya felt was peace. That is until she saw exactly who it was. She looked at the pair with a small grin, she had heard what Aunt Lyanna had been through, she had heard father talking to mother about writing to Lord Forrester and Lord Glover about what had happened, father had talked of sending the body back.

"Jon, Rhaella?" Arya whispered, poking at them gently, "Are you guys okay?"

Jon stirred, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Arya watched as Jon made sure his sister was asleep, stand up, and walk over to where she was standing, now that she'd moved back slightly, she placed herself on the rock that her father always sat on to clean Ice, their ancestral greatsword.

"Hey, sorry. We had a rough night," Jon yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. Arya frowned and nodded. Of course, they had a rough night. Arya noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, she realised.

"I heard.  I'm sorry about what happened. How's your mother?" Arya asked kindly, Jon shrugged and shook his head before slumping back down into the snow, in front of the rock on which she was sitting.

"She was terrified when we saw her but then father wanted to spend time alone with her as soon as he heard, basically told Ella and me to leave. I had an argument with him and came straight here," Jon replied sheepishly, rubbing his eyes. Arya softened. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if someone tried to kill her mother

"I suppose we won't be going on that ride this morning," Arya chuckled, although she was rather looking forward to it, though, she supposed he wouldn't really be after the ordeal they faced last night. Jon grinned and looked up at her.

"A shame, I was looking forward to it. Maybe tomorrow, just the two of us?" He suggested. Arya grinned and nodded shyly. They stayed like that, for a few moments, looking at one another, staring. Until Jon looked back towards his sister, a sheepish expression back on his face.

"I should get her to bed, she stayed up later than I. I'll see you later on? I really would like to get to know you more, Lady Arya" Jon said, raising a brow. Arya shook her head.

"The first thing you should know is that I hate being called Lady. That's not me. That's my sister and my mother. Not me," She laughed, Jon grinned at her and nodded. She watched as Jon stood up, go to his sister and picked her up like you would a baby, who in turn cuddled into her brother's chest. Arya smiled at the sight and felt a flutter in her chest. She readjusted herself on the rock so she was facing the Heart Tree.

_Old Gods, please hear my prayer. Please do not let me be betrothed to Dickon Tarly, or anyone else. I just want to be free to be who I want to be. I want to be able to shoot arrows and swing swords around. I want to fight. I don't want to be a lady or a princess like my sister Sansa. Let her marry one of the Tyrells, or perhaps even Dickon Tarly in my place. I wish to become close with my Targaryen cousins, they seem like kind people, not at all what I was expecting. I want my family to be proud of me._

As Arya finished her prayer, a familiar red head walked into the space. Sansa wrinkled her nose. Arya sighed, of course, Sansa had to ruin a perfectly fine day with her snotty, bratty attitude. She watched the girl come closer to the Heart Tree.

"What are you doing?" She asked rudely, sticking her nose up at Arya, who was still seated on the rock cross-legged in the riding clothes that she had actually stolen from Bran. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Well, dear sister, I was praying before you so rudely interrupted," Arya said in a sickly sweet tone, then it was Sansa's turn to roll her eyes. Of course, Sansa would find something to complain about Arya doing, even prayer.

"I don't know why you follow the Old Gods, they're trees, they're stupid. The Faith of the Seven is much better. At least they have names," Sansa said pointedly. Staring at the tree with disdain. Arya scoffed. Arya stood, still on the rock, so that she was towering over her tall sister. 

"No offence, dear Sansa, but I'd rather pray to a tree than to a crone. Mind the jest but the Old Gods are our roots" Arya said, readying herself to leave as she watched a scowl cross Sansa's face. She jumped off of the rock, so she was now standing just in front of her sister.

"Well soon I will marry Aegon and be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and then you'll listen to me!" Sansa yelled, Arya scoffed and shook her head.

"Well, sweet sister, I simply cannot wait for you to leave" Arya smirked, turning on her heal and leaving her sister standing there, dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

**WINTERFELL**

* * *

Jon was nervous, he didn't know why of course, this was just his cousin but it felt like he'd been waiting at the stables for a moon's turn when he knew, in reality, it was more like 10 minutes. He began pacing as an attempt to calm the nerves he had for no apparent reason, his teeth grazed his upper lip, a nervous trait he'd picked up from his mother but not quite enough so to fully bite down on his lip, he'd noticed that Arya did that too. Maybe it was a Stark trait.

What if she doesn't come? What if she doesn't know to meet here? _Oh, shit I should've made it clearer_ , he then realised. He screwed up his face and looked down at the snow. He had only seen one winter when he was young and before that, he had never seen snow and he remembered how he marvelled at the sight. His mother often told him about this winter, and how Jon had always asked if this was what the North was like, cold and beautiful. His mother had always shaken her head and told him about the summer snows and the heavy snow of winter, when it was so cold you could freeze by just going outside, but how the walls of Winterfell were warm and welcoming. That always made Jon happy, thinking of his mothers home,  thinking of the family he had never met. He loved his fathers family, of course, but his mother family and their home were unknown. Jon was always curious about the Starks, but they had exceeded his expectations. 

 _"_ You look happy," A voice said, pulling him from his thoughts. He immediately brightened, more so than he was before, he stood still and faced the girl. 

"Arya. You came," He replied, a dopey smile on his face. He looked at her expression, with a roll of her eyes she grinned at him.

"Of course, I love riding. Especially in the morning," She said in return. She looked towards the stable where Jon realised that the stableboy must be behind them. Hodor was his name, Jon remembered. He was one of the largest men he'd ever seen.

"So, Lady Stark, where are we going?" Jon asked playfully, hoping that she'd planned a spot because he himself had been too nervous and completely forgot to ask where to go. He suddenly felt most nervous than he had before. Had she expected him to plan something?

"Well, my Prince, the Wolfswood has this nice stream close by, and it's quite lovely this time of day," Arya told him, still grinning. Arya looked up at him.

"Shall we then?" Jon asked, summoning the stable hand, Hodor, that was holding his horse's reins. Arya nodded and the pair mounted their horses.

"I'll race you!" Arya grinned, digging her heels into her horse and laughing as her horse speed off out of the castle gates.

"That's unfair!" Jon yelled, copying her previous action and making sure to follow her, she threw her head back and laughed loudly as the pair raced through the snow. This girl would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

"Ned, Rhaegar is offering you the hand of the king, and to marry one of our children to one his! This will secure our position in his good graces!" Cat exclaimed. They had been arguing about this since the first day of the Kings arrival, and Ned still wasn't sure on how to act

"Yes Cat, I know. But why me? We are not friends, and I owe him for sparing me after Robert's Rebellion so why would he want to make me the second most powerful man in Westeros? In addition to that, they have no political gain from this. Lyanna is Queen, they already have an alliance with the North" Ned replied, rubbing his head. This bloody visit was giving him a headache, even if he did get to see Lyanna. He hadn't seen her in years, mainly due to his own fault. She had offered him to come several times but Ned always denied. He couldn't stand to be in the place where so much death fell upon his family.

"Alliance's do not last forever, and it would be a good opportunity for the girls to see the capital. Maybe even start to think about betrothal's, they are long past becoming women. They're ready for marriage Ned" Cat replied, moving over to where her husband was sitting and placing her hands on this shoulders

"I want our children to marry when they are ready, Cat. Sansa may be ready but Arya is not and Sansa does not know what else marriage entails. I have told you where I stand on this matter" Ned stated calmly. It seemed where the royals were involved, he and Cat always argued about something or rather. Ned didn't want his girls to marry Targaryens, he knew his sister was happy now but there were still some that thought otherwise.

"We married for duty, and look how happy we are now. Sansa could be Queen, it's all she's ever wanted. Ned, it is a good political alliance, with one of our children the Targaryen's would gain the support of the North, Riverland's, and the Vale for as long as they live, Lyanna is only bringing the North. This is a good way to secure our position, I will not say this again. I want you to accept this offer Ned, I do not think I will ever forgive you if you deny this from our children," Catelyn replied sharply, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Ned didn't want to leave his home, winter is coming and his family would need him there. But, he knew that Cat was right in some aspect. He sighed

 _Catelyn should know this. Her house words are Family, Duty, Honour. Family comes first_ ,  Ned thought to himself. He was doing the right thing,  and he knew Cat would never change her opinion on the matter, and this could mean advantage's for his children. Ned finally made a decision. He walked out of his chambers and made his way to the rooms where the Royal family was staying, walking up to the Kings chamber doors he paused.

 _Is this the right decision?_ he wondered. He shook his head, this was what he had to do. He knocked three times on the door and stood awkwardly while waiting for the King to answer. When he finally did, he looked somewhat dishevelled, must've been doing something before he answered, perhaps getting dressed, his shirt was crooked.

"Lord Stark, what can I do for you?" Rhaegar asked politely, welcoming the man inside of his chambers. Ned took a breath of air. 

"Your Grace, I wanted to tell you that I will accept your offer. My wife and I have discussed it and I have come to that decision," Ned said respectfully, but still making it clear that his wife was the reason for this decision. Rhaegar grinned and slapped Ned on the back, seemingly unaware of the point he was aking.

"Brilliant, we should begin arrangements for the journey. We have no reason to indulge in your hospitality any longer. Which of your children will be coming with us?" Rhaegar asked cheerfully, but still looking at him carefully, as though assessing him.

"It has truly been no trouble, Your Grace. And I shall be bringing my two daughters, Sansa and Arya, and my son Bran, he wishes to be a knight," Ned replied in a light tone, smiling slightly at the thought of his son living his dream.

"We should be on the Kingsroad as soon as possible. Jon's nameday is fast approaching and we will throw him a tourney. In a sennights time, I say" Rhaegar smiled, to which Ned only nodded. He didn't care about when they left, he truly didn't want to go, but he had his children in mind, their future. He thought of saying just that, that it was his wife who wanted this.

"I shall begin making arrangements at once, Your Grace," Ned said instead, he bowed and exited the room, hoping he made the right choice.

 

* * *

 

 Arya jumped off her horse, breathless. Breathless from the thrill of riding freely, and the thrill of being with someone who made her heart race in all sorts of ways.

"Admit it, Princey. I won!" Arya said gleefully, watching as Jon dismounted his horse. He scowled at her, now, of course, he wasn't really mad, she could tell.

 "You had a head start. It wasn't fair" He replied, she grinned and poked her tongue out. Jon gasped playfully, placing a hand over his heart.

"Lady Stark! Behaving like a child! What would your lady mother say to this!" He exclaimed, causing Arya to giggle. She watched as he made his way over to where she was standing. He was looking at her happily, matching how she felt. He was like a breath of fresh air, and he had confided in her that she was just that to him, after being surrounded by the stuffy ladies of the court, not counting his family, she was so energetic and full of life and passion, he had said.

"She would be horrified if she knew that I was out riding with you. Especially by ourselves" Arya admitted, biting her lip, she wasn't lying in saying when she said her mother would be horrified, but she didn't see fit to mention how furious she would be at her lack of courtesy. 

"Well then, I guess we better not let her find out. Also, may I just say that you are very short" Jon grinned, Arya scowled and hit the prince in the chest and then walked over to the edge of the stream, sitting down with a sigh.

"You know Jon, even though we haven't known each other very long, I feel as if I can tell you anything" Arya confessed. Jon took a seat beside her, the snow was cold but they were wearing layers, so it didn't affect them as much, but even still, Arya was shivering, not from the cold though.

"I do too. You're a very trustworthy person, Arya. What do you want to talk about? Think of me as your personal councillor from now on," He grinned. Arya sighed and chewed on her lip, she felt as the familiar metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Well, where do I start? My sister is a major bitch, and she's adamant that she's going to marry your brother and have 'silver-haired babies'. My mother hates that I'm not a proper lady like my sister and I'm not allowed to do what I want to do; fight, and I can't talk to anyone about it because nobody understands," She said breathlessly. Jon blinked. She laughed humourlessly, knowing he wasn't expecting that. She tended to have that effect on people, making them surprised, not doing things the expected.

"Seven hells. Okay, here's my brilliant counsel. You marry someone better than she does because she's not going to marry Aegon, Margaery Tyrell is. Now for the other problem.. I'll train you," Jon said simply, grinning. Arya gasped, she ignored the first half, because she didn't want to say that she wasn't going to get married, not when he offered this.

"What? Are you serious? You'll train me?" Arya yelped, her smile going ear to ear. Jon nodded with a shrug, grinning slyly at her.

"Arthur Dayne trained me, along with Barristan Selmy and all the other Kingsguard. I'm not too bad in my personal opinion," Jon shrugged again, grinning at the younger girl with a laugh.

"Seven hells. Are you sure? Thank you so much! I can't believe it, oh Gods, oh gods, oh gods," Arya yelled and jumped on the boy, giving him the tightest hug she's ever given in her entire life. She couldn't believe it.

"It's adorable when you ramble," Jon laughed. The pair froze and Arya watched as Jon went bright red. He coughed and hurried to correct himself.

"You're very welcome but we don't have very long, I think my family is leaving soon. We have less than a moons turn by my judgement" Jon said, attempting to look away but he ended up staring into her eyes. Arya blushed and looked away, standing as to create more space between the two. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

  

"I don't know how you can stand it Lyanna. It's so cold here," Elia's dornish accent was still as thick as the day they first met, Lyanna laughed as she watched the woman shiver under layers upon layers.

"I grew up here Elia. To me, it's too hot in Kings Landing although I have gotten used to it, but do not even get me started on how hot Dorne is," The girl replied, Elia laughed, her black eyes twinkling. Lyanna was glad that they had formed this understanding, albeit somewhat fragile, the two women had agreed to put their differences aside for the children, and from there, a fragile friendship had formed, but Lyanna wasn't complaining, she was thankful for the company.

"Shall we agree to disagree? Now my dear, how are you? After that horrible ordeal with that man," Elia spat, venom in her voice. Lyanna shivered involuntarily. She didn't like remembering it, everyone kept asking how she was but she just wanted to forget, forget that that had happened, forget that she had taken a life, forget that she caused it by running off with a married man instead of marrying the man her father had told her too. But nothing was that easy with Lyanna and Rhaegar.

"I'm fine," She said, forcing a smile on her face, "I caused a war, I have to live with the consequences."

Elia somewhat froze at that, just as she did every time someone brought up the war, or the mad king, or wildfire. She had had a rough time healing after that, and Lyanna being there had not helped. Lyanna frowned, as the older woman took a deep breath, she looked as if she was reminiscing something painful, Lyanna could guess what she was thinking of.

"Lyanna, I was almost killed in that war. So were my children, I know what it is like to feel fear in the night, in the shadows. I know what it is to feel like..." Elia shook her head and trailed off. She raised herself from the chair and hugged the younger woman. This was a part of their understanding, comforting one another when the war was brought up, excluding when it was about the cause, then it was just awkward, and so neither of them brought it up, but it was always in the back of their minds.

"I know Elia. I just need to be fine. For my children. For the kingdoms. You may be the one to deal with all the diplomatic things but I'm the Queen for the smallfolk, I have to be strong for them too," Lyanna said, pulling away from Elia's warm embrace. Elia nodded sympathetically. They each knew the struggles of being Queen and how it affected them, even if they worked in different areas.

"Well, I must be going, I promised Rhaenys and Rhaella that I'd help them make a warm winter coat, would you like to join us?" Elia asked kindly, even though Lyanna was sure Elia knew what her answer would be but either way, Lyanna shook her head and smiled weakly at the Dornishwoman.

"You know me, I hate doing those things. I might go for a ride though, with one of my brothers perhaps" Lyanna replied. Elia nodded, gave her one last hug and a kiss on both cheeks before gathering her skirts and leaving Lyanna's chambers. Lyanna sighed. She should've told Elia that she missed her moonblood. She would've known what to do but Rhaella's birth and the news that Lyanna was unable to have any more children, after all, she was the only thing that caused Elia to speak to her in the first place, and Lyanna didn't want to risk anything bad happening to their already fragile relationship. Lyanna frowned. This life never failed to surprise her

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments x


	5. Chapter 5

**WINTERFELL**

* * *

 

Rhaegar looked over at his second wife, sleeping beside him. She was breathing softly. Lyanna was the most peaceful this way. He contemplated waking his Northern Beauty up but eventually decided against it. After the ordeal with the assassin, Lyanna had wanted to not be alone in her rooms. Carefully rolling out of bed, he began pulling on his breeches and tunic. Red and black were his family colours, it was a good thing he suited them. Leaving the room quietly, he made his way through Winterfells warm walls towards the Great Hall. He passed many people who bowed and said 'Your Grace' but he didn't pay attention. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Having Ned Stark as his Hand could be potentially dangerous but Stark was a man of honour. This was all necessary for his grand plan. For such a plan, Ned Stark would have to come South.

It's a good thing Stark didn't disagree

Elia was Rhaegar's court wife, as she jokingly called herself. She made the public appearances for the nobles and such while Lyanna focused on the welfare of the common people, it was an arrangement they had sorted out between themselves and Rhaegar was in no position to complain. As it goes, it was no surprise to see Elia waiting at the entrance of the Grand Hall. She bowed her head.

"Are you ready, my love?" She said softly in her thick dornish accent that she had never managed to lose during her time in Kings Landing. Rhaegar was about to renew the alliegence of the Northern lords. The doors to the Great Hall swung open. Rhaegar hooked Elia's arm into his own and strode in, elegantly. That was what was expected of a king, after all. Looking around the room he saw many large men. So large in fact, it made their wives look like children. He looked around the room and received glares in return. He grimaced as the lords and ladies reluctantly knelt as he passed by them. He caught the eye of a familiar small man, who smiled at him. He smiled in return. Howland Reed. A familiar face...

Rhaegar and Elia took a seat at Ned Starks high table and everyone rose with a simple wave of his hand. 

"Thank you, everyone, for travelling all this way. I appreciate the efforts you have gone too. Before we begin, Lord Stark and I have an announcement to make" Ned nodded 

"I will be replacing Jon Connington as the hand of the king, as Lord Connington has gone back to Dorne with Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne for a short time before he returns to Griffins Roost to take care of his own family. We will be leaving Winterfell in a weeks time." Ned finished. And then there was chaos. The northern lords reacted as expected obviously. Rhaegar sighed

"Silence please," He said loudly. No response. Rhaegar sighed again

"SILENCE!" He yelled. That shut them up. He smiled

"I realise this must be difficult for you. But Lord Stark has agreed and the plans have been set. I thank you for your cooperation." Rhaegar said finally. The lords were silent. The smallest among them stepped forward

"Thank you for giving our Lord Stark this opportunity, Your Grace." Howland Reed said boldly, bowing his head. Rhaegar smiled at the crannogman, and nodded his head in return. 

"Now that that is settled, shall we proceed with the ceremony?" Elia asked sweetly, but staring pointedly at the Northern lords. And on that note, the ceremony proceeded with no other problems. Thank the Seven for that.

 

* * *

 

 Arya stormed out of her mother's rooms. There was no way she was going to Kings Landing. Her mother could not force her to be a lady. Sansa was delighted, of course, ready to leave Winterfell behind for the glamour of the South. The only bonus to this arrangement would be that she would get to spend more time with her cousins. 

But, Arya thought to herself, it can't be a bonus if you don't go. If you do go, Jon can continue training you

Arya smiled as she remembered the night before. She had woken up sore but with less bruising than she had received the previous nights

"You're getting better, little cousin" He had said "Soon you'll be better than me"

She knew he was only jesting but she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She almost won the night before. She only had a few days before they all left. Arya knew she didn't really have a choice but it was still nice to think that she could hide in the crypts of Winterfell with her dead family until her live family left down the Kingsroad. Arya was lost in her thoughts and didn't realise she was about to walk into until she ran straight into a tall man.

"Seven hells!" Arya yelled, looking up, she saw Jon looking down on her with an amused smirk and his arms crossed across his chest

"You ran into me, little wolf" He smiled. Arya glared and stormed off in the other direction. She heard Jon laugh behind her and easily caught up to her.

"What's got you so angry?" He asked. Arya stopped and turned around to face him. She narrowed her eyes

"What's got me so angry? I have to move to my life to Kings Landing because father accepted an offer your father made him" She said accusingly

"Wait, you're coming? I thought only Sansa would come" He smiled brightly. Arya didn't know why everyone called Jon solemn He smiled all the time around her. Arya gasped

"You knew!" Arya yelled at him. Jon tilted his head to the side

"Of course I did. That's why we came down here" Jon said simply

"You've ruined everything!" Arya screamed and stormed off out the castle gates, leaving Jon confused and alone in the courtyard

 

* * *

 

Jon watched as Arya walked away. He was confused. He wasn't allowed to say anything until Uncle Ned accepted. It was all part of his fathers plan that he kept going on about. Now thanks to his fathers plan, Arya was mad at him. He sighed and continued making his way to his mothers chambers. When he arrived, the Starks maester was exiting the room. He bowed his head at Jon and continued on his way. Jon entered his mothers chambers to see Rhaella, Elia, and Rhaenys there as well.

"Well great. I'm surrounded by all my favourite ladies" Jon grinned, earning a giggle from his sisters and amused glances from the two mothers.

"Okay, now that we're all here. I have something to tell you all.." Lyanna started. Jon saw Rhaella bite her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up from their mother.

"Get on with it!" Rhaenys exclaimed happily. Lyanna laughed nervously. 

"I'm pregnant," she said. Four sets of eyes stared at her in shock. After Rhaella, the maesters in Kingslanding had told Lyanna that she couldn't have any more children. Just like Elia, she had almost died during both of the births. Rhaella was the one to break the silence

"Mother! You could die! The maesters told you so after I was born" She exclaimed, horrified

"I haven't told your father yet. I'm going to do so tonight. I just wanted you all to know" Lyanna had tears in her eyes, Jon watched her blink them away. He walked over to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Congratulations" Rhaenys smiled

"You'll be fine Mother. I believe you can do it." He smiled at her and pulled his mother into a hug

"Thank you, my darling boy" She whispered in his ear and broke the hug. Suddenly, Elia stood up and left the room. Rhaenys sent the Stark-Targaryens an apologetic look and ran out of the room after her mother.

"I'll see what's going on," Rhaella said quickly and ran out the door. Lyanna stood watching the door, her eyes filling with tears. She looked at Jon as if she expected him to leave too but instead, he walked a few quick steps to his mother and swept her into another hug. She returned the hug and let out a sob. Elia was always jealous of Lyanna and how she could give Rhaegar more children. Elia didn't start being a friend to Jon's mother until after Rhaella was born, and now she was pregnant again. After sitting there and holding his mother, she finally fell asleep in his arms. He carried the woman through a second door in the room, that led to her bedchambers. He placed her on the bed, kissed her head and left to go find the one person he wanted to talk to about this.

Arya


	6. Chapter 6

**WINTERFELL**

* * *

 

Rhaella walked through Winterfell, looking for her blue-eyed friend. Finally, she spotted him with his back turned in her direction. 

"Gendry, there you are" Rhaella smiled, Gendry turned around from the person he was talking to. Ned Stark.

"Princess Rhaella" Uncle Ned acknowledged with a bow of his head. Rhaella waved her hand simply

"Yes, yes. My greatest achievement. But there's no need for such formalities, Uncle, we are family after all," the young girl grinned. Ned nodded and smiled.

"Rhae, I'll be with you in a minute. Let me just finish up here with Lord Stark" Rhaella nodded at the boy and turned around to make her way to the broken tower. She watched where she stepped to avoid falling and made her way to the top of the tower. She took a seat on a fallen stone and waited patiently for her friend to arrive. Suddenly she heard a noise, she snapped her head towards the staircase and smiled when she saw Gendry walking up it.

"Hello, Princess Rhaella" Gendry laughed. Rhaella slapped him playfully.

"My Lord Gendry" Rhaella replied, Gendrys smile fell. 

"Rhae I have something to tell you," Gendry said slowly. Rhaella bit her lip

"Well. Nothing good ever comes of that" Rhaella grimaced, thinking of the conversation her mother, brother, sister, and Elia had had a few days prior. Elia was still ignoring her mother, and Lyanna still hadn't told her father. She sighed

"My father is dead. Myrcella wrote to me. I really am Lord Gendry now, I suppose. Especially considering that my Uncle Stannis died in the war, Renly fled to Essos and Cersei only birthed Myrcella, not any boys" Gendry said breathlessly. Rhaella gasped and swept the boy into a hug. 

"You mustn't let Cersei get Storms End. Myrcella has told you of her cruelty!" Rhaella exclaimed. Gendry's only trueborn sibling was often the subject of her mothers' cruelty. Cersei's first two children, boys, were stillborn, then there was Myrcella, and then another stillborn, also a boy. Cersei had made it clear to Myrcella that she should've been a boy, and she detested her for being born a girl.    

"I know. That's why I was talking to Lord Stark. To see if he could talk to your father with me, and to tell him the news. He was my father's friend after all" Gendry said somewhat sadly.

"I'm so sorry Gendry" Rhaella frowned. Gendry smiled sadly

"I only met him twice. Your family treated me well but sometimes I wonder what would've happened if my father let yours be." He sighed. Rhaella frowned

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," The girl said, biting her lip. Gendry grinner and pulled her closer

"Well. There is something..." Gendry trailed off and closed the space between the pair. Rhaella smiled against the boy's lips.

"Gross," A man's voice said and the two lovers sprung apart. Rhaella scowled. 

"You walked in, idiot," Rhaella glared at her eldest brother, who held his hand in surrender. 

"I just came to tell you that our idiot brother is looking for you. Something to do with one of your cousins" Aegon replied breezily. Rhaella scowled at the amused look on both boys face. 

"Don't tell father or either of our mothers," Rhaella said pointedly. Aegon laughed

"Dear sister, if you think they don't know, you are sorely mistaken" Rhaella rolled her eyes and walked down the steps of the tower, both boys close behind making her   

"What does Jon want?" Rhaella asked Aegon expectantly. He shrugged

"As I said, something to do with-"

"Rhaella!" A voice interrupted. The trio swivelled 

"Nymeria is hurt. Arya won't let me near her though. She's still mad at me.." The raven-haired man trailed off and beckoned the trio to follow 

"What happened? And why did you come to me?" Rhaella inquired, following her older brother

"Hunting accident. She can't move. I think she hurt her leg somehow. Ghost is with them." Suddenly a howl pierced the air, and then another, and another until there were seven wolves voices in the air. Rhaella went cold. 

"Let's go and help this wolf before the whole castle kills them for the noise. Race you there?" Aegon asked casually, rolling his eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement and the three boys broke into a sprint, heading towards the source of the noise. Rhaella frowned and tried to keep up.

These bloody skirts are no good

Eventually, Rhaella found herself outside the gates and by the Wolfswood. She sighed and followed the sound of howling

 

* * *

 

 "Seven Hells!" Arya had yelled when she found Nymeria with blood running down her leg, then she yelled it again along with some insults when Jon had come stumbling through the woods claiming he'd heard her yelling, and now she felt like saying it again when Jon, the silver-haired prince Aegon, and Robert Baratheon's bastard Gendry, came into sight.

"What are you doing?" Arya yelled at the younger prince, whom for some reason, she was still furious with for betraying her trust by lying to her about why they were here. The official story was that they were here to re-accept alliegence from the Northern lords. 

"We're here to help, Arya. You can't carry Nymeria to Maester Luwin yourself, and he can't come here. So just stop with your anger and let us help!" Jon said, just as angrily. Arya didn't understand what he had to be mad about. She was the one who had to leave her home. Arya glared around at the boys and crossed her arms. Ghost watched Jon trustingly, whereas Nymeria seemed to glare at the boy as if understanding her master's anger. Jon made to pat her but was met with a snarl. Arya grinned

"As you can tell, Nymeria doesn't want your help, and neither do I. You can be on your way now," Arya said with a smirk on her face

"Come, brother. The girl doesn't want our help." Aegon said to Jon, then he directed his attention to her, "You know, Lady Stark, you'd be so much prettier if you weren't such a bitch"

"Aegon, what the fuck!" Jon yelled, making his way to his brother. Arya was fuming, but she smiled and made her way over to the blonde prince

"Would you like me better if I was like this?" Arya asked sweetly and in the most flirtatious voice, she could muster, a big smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jon gaping at her, but the older boy grinned. 

"Yes. I hear you're coming to the capital with us. Maybe if you keep this up, we can be good friends" Aegon smirked. Arya knew what he meant, she inwardly grimaced and shivered involuntarily. But instead of reacting, she smiled again. Suddenly she saw Rhaella come out of the trees and into the clearing they were in.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" Rhaella said sarcastically to the boys. Arya's smile brightened

"Rhaella! Dear cousin, you're just in time!" Arya exclaimed happily. Rhaella cocked her head, confused.

"For what?" She asked. Arya's smile brightened.

"This." She said simply. She balled her hand to make a fist and swung it right at Aegon's nose. He let out a cry and staggered backwards, falling on the ground. Arya saw Jon grin, Gendry laugh, and Rhaella gasped

"You bitch!" He cried, blood running down his face, "You broke my nose!"

Arya scowled and stalked over to the prince and looked down at him. She laughed.

"Say it again, I dare you. I can do much worse than that," For a moment, she forgot her anger at Jon and grinned at the raven-haired boy as a silent thank you. He grinned and nodded back. Aegon glared at the young Stark girl.

"Now, if you boys don't mind. Nymeria needs help" Arya grinned, looking at the scene in front of her. Jon made his way over to Nymeria again but this time, the she-wolf panted happily, as if the previous attempt never happened. Aegon got up and stalked out of the forest. Gendry joined Jon and together they picked the wounded wolf up and followed the path Aegon took. Rhaella gaped at Arya.

"What was that for?" She asked as they walked together, following the trio of boys. Arya shrugged

"Your brother is an asshole," Arya stated simply. The oldest was silent.

"Sometimes" She frowned. As they made their way through the light snow, it became apparent that horses were riding towards the four people left walking, as Aegon had sped ahead earlier, beelining for the castle. Arya watched as the riders stopped to talk to Jon and Gendry, but the horses forbade them from going too close to the injured direwolf they were carrying. Arya felt pleased. Hopefully, now that the unspoken forgiveness had set in, Arya was sure Jon would resume their lessons. She smiled as the pair of girls walked through the gates of the castle.

What a wonderful day

 

* * *

 

"How was your day with Ned?" Lyanna asked her husband as he entered their chambers. He nodded

"They were quite pleasant. The preparations are almost complete and we shall leave Winterfell in five days time." The king replied, sitting in a nearby chair.

Tell him

"There's something I must speak with you about, my love" Lyanna said, biting her lip. Rhaegar looked at her expectantly. Lyanna took a sharp breath and exhaled deeply

"Iamwithchild." She said quickly, too quickly. Rhaegar furrowed his brows.

"What did you say?" He asked. Lyanna took another deep breath

"I am with child. I have been for three moons" She replied, slowly this time. Rhaegar smiled brightly

"We're having another?" He grinned. Lyanna nodded. He stood up and walked over to the Northern queen.

"I love you so much, my winter rose" Rhaegar beamed, and swept Lyanna off of her feet, literally. A sudden thought came to the girl

Now the dragon will have three heads. This is their song of ice and fire


	7. Chapter 7

__**WINTERFELL**

* * *

 

Arya walked quickly down the hall towards her chambers, breathing fast. She saw the guard outside her door frown at her slightly before she entered her rooms. Ever since the incident with her aunt and the assassin, all of the nobles have guards outside of their rooms. Arya walked straight over to her window and opened it, trying to cool her face down and take away the fluster. She flopped on the bed, petting Nymeria as she remembered the past hour. 

'I should not have seen that' she thought to herself as an image played in her mind. She shook her head, in an attempt to get the image out of her head. Arya cursed herself.

"I am never seeing him again. I cannot" Arya declared to Nymeria, who simply stared back sadly, as if knowing Arya wouldn't keep to her word. Arya scowled as she heard three knocks on her door. 

"Arya?" Rhaella's soft voice called through the door. Arya sighed.

"Come in" Arya yelled back. The door opened and the silver-haired girl stepped through with a grin. She raised her eyebrow at Arya. A silent question. Arya groaned and rolled over so her face was in the mattress. 

"So, I've just come from visiting Jon, and he had the most interesting story to tell." Rhaella began. Arya groaned again and turned her face towards the princess. 

"Never mind, go away" She frowned, Rhaella only laughed. Balerion hopped on her bad alongside Nymeria, licking the Stark girls face. Arya rolled off of the bed. 

"I didn't even think to knock. I didn't know he was asleep. Or that he slept.." Arya said frowning. 

'At least he's pretty to look at.' Arya scowled 'Wait, no. He's your cousin Arya, you stupid girl'

"Well, now you can say that you saw the prince's cock" Rhaella shrugged. Arya gasped, the word sounded so dirty coming out of Rhaella's mouth.

"Rhaella!" Arya yelled. Rhaella laughed prettily and stood, heading for the door. Balerion jumped off the bed, following her master. 

"Well, it'll be an awkward ride to Kings Landing tomorrow" She grinned and then walked out the door. Arya groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She frowned. If that was what she had to have inside of her when she was married, as the septa told her she had too, she wanted no part of it. It's too big. It would hurt. Arya frowned. I don't want to get married, what am I even thinking of this for?

Arya looked around her empty room, hoping that she wouldn't have to stay in Kinds Landing forever.

   

* * *

 

 

Jon made his way to the small sept in Winterfell. True, he followed the Old Gods mostly, but he had to keep up appearances. He entered the building and saw two red-headed women kneeling before the small statue of the maiden. They turned to him, hearing his footsteps must've interrupted them. They stood

"My prince" Catelyn said, as the pair curtsied. Jon bowed his head.

"Lady Catelyn, Lady Sansa. And please, call me Jon" Jon waved his hand simply. Catelyn nodded, Sansa looked excited to be in the presence of a prince. Jon suddenly felt nervous, under Catelyn's cold gaze.

"I apologise for interrupting your prayers, my ladies. I just came to pray for our safe travels to Kings Landing. I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your daughter before she leaves tomorrow" Jon said, Sansa looked at her mother pleadingly. 

"No, that's okay, my prince. My mother needs to say goodbye to my siblings as well. Perhaps we could go for a walk somewhere?" Sansa suggested, oblivious to her mother glaring at the prince. Catelyn pulled a tight smile.

"Of course, have a pleasant walk," She said, walking out of the sept. Sansa looked expectantly at Jon. Reluctantly, he offered her his arm and they walked out of the sept together, heading towards the Godswood.

"Are you excited to go back home, my prince?" Sansa asked sweetly, Jon shook his head. 

"I wish we could spend some more time here, it's rather beautiful. And please, call me Jon" He responded. Sansa nodded slowly. They walked in silence until they reached the Godswood.

"What about you, Lady Sansa, are you happy about coming to the capital?" Jon asked. Sansa sighed dreamily

"It's all I've ever wanted, it's very isolated here," Sansa said sweetly

"You have different opinions than your sister then" Jon chuckled. Sansa frowned

"Are you close friends with my sister?" Sansa asked somewhat icily. Jon nodded

"Your sister has been a very good friend to me the past few weeks" He confirmed

"My sister disagrees with our mothers' teachings. She doesn't want to be a proper lady" Sansa said carefully.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, my lady, she's very amusing" Jon shrugged. Sansa frowned. Jon and Arya weren't meant to be friends. Sansa was the one who had paid attention to Septa Mordane and their mother. She deserved to have the princes attention.

"So Jon, are you getting married soon?" Sansa asked, forgetting her courtesy. Jon chuckled.

"No, my lady. Aegon is the crown prince, he will get married first. Father wants the rest of his children to marry for love. I suppose that's why we travel a lot" Jon admitted. Sansa frowned

"Like Aunt Lyanna and King Rhaegar?" The young girl asked. Jon nodded.

"Although, I'm sure father hopes that his children won't start a war as he did for mother" Jon chuckled. Sansa looked horrified. Nobody really spoke about the war in Winterfell, Jon had realised

"My apologies Sansa, I understand that the war isn't spoken about here," Jon said, stopping and looking Sansa in the eyes. She looked down with a frown on her face.

"No need to apologise, my prince. I must be going now. To say goodbye to my brothers" Sansa bowed and walked away hurriedly. Jon sighed and kept walking, lost in his thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Lyanna took a sharp breath.

'This is my home. I am a wolf. Wolves do not howl for the sun.' Lyanna thought to herself. She knocked quickly on the door in front of her and took another sharp breath. 

"Come in!" A pretty voice yelled.

Wolves do not howl for the sun

Lyanna walked into the room with as much dignity she could muster. 

"Elia. We need to talk" Lyanna stated. The Dornish Queen sniffed from her place at the table. 

"No, we do not. Leave my rooms" Elia snarled, turning back to the letter she was writing. 

Wolves do not howl for the sun

"You've been avoiding me. You've been acting just as you were before Rhaella. I know it's because I'm with child" Lyanna said accusingly. Elia laughed

"Yes. I'm going to be honest with you, Lyanna Stark. I have been avoiding you. You're the reason thousands of men, good and bad died. Just because you didn't want to marry who you were told too. You're the reason your father died. And your brother. You are the reason I almost died, my children, too. I suppose you can understand why I don't want my children to share blood with a whore. Or knowing that if anything happens to my sweet Aegon, your son is the heir. I'd prefer not to have whores-spawn ruling the seven kingdoms in his place" Elia said with a glare

Wolves do not howl for the sun

"How dare you? You dare speak of my father and brother in my own childhood home? I have accepted my mistakes. Long ago, in fact. You cannot accuse me of being the reason you almost died Elia, Rhaegar and I love your children, I love Rhaegar. I would never do anything to hurt the man I love. This child growing inside of me, and the children I have already borne have had no part in the mistakes I have made. You do not get to insult them, Elia Martell. My family is everything to me." Lyanna yelled furiously.

"I am the Queen. I can do as I like." Elia shrugged. Lyanna stepped closer to the Dornish woman.

"I am the Queen too, Elia. And wolves do not howl for the sun." Lyanna sneered. And then Elia did something unexpected. She raised her hand and slapped Lyanna in the face. Lyanna let out a cry

"Leave," Elia said simply. Lyanna glared, picked up the inkpot Elia was using and threw it and all it's contents right in Elia's face, hair, and dress. With a satisfied smirk, Lyanna turned on her heel and left the room. 

 

* * *

 

 The next day was a tearful occasion. Ned had said a tearful and passionate goodbye with his wife. Ned knew that Cat was hoping for another child, like his sister Lyanna.

"I shall have a part of you with me when you go, my love." Cat had said as she lay her head on his chest and they had both fallen asleep to the thought of another little Stark. Today, however, it was a different matter. Catelyn kissed him hard on the lips.

"I wished you didn't have go, my love. I know I wished for you to go to give our children opportunities but I'm going to miss you so much, my love" Cat said, a tear escaping her eye.

"I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ned admitted, pulling away from his wife and walking towards his eldest son.

"Robb" Ned called. Robb pivoted and nodded to his father.

"Father. I'm sad to see you go" He acknowledged. Ned beckoned him closer.

"Come and give your father a hug," Ned said, pulling the boy into his arms for a brief manly hug. 

"I'll miss you father. Good luck in the south" Robb said, grinning at his father. Ned nodded

"Remeber son. Winter is coming. Stay here. Prepare for the winter to come. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell" Ned said, grasping his son's shoulder. Robb nodded

"Winter is coming" He agreed, echoing their house words. They hugged once more before Robb turned to say goodbye to Jon and Rhaella. Ned approached Rickon, who was holding tight to Shaggydog's fur.

"Hello son" Ned greeted, kneeling to the ground

"Do you have to go, father?" Rickon asked sadly. Ned nodded

"Unfortunately I do. You have to stay here to look after your mother and help your brother, okay?" Ned asked gently. Rickon smiled and nodded.

"I will father" Rickon agreed. Ned looked up to see Jory standing behind Ned's youngest boy. Jory nodded and pointed towards the gates before walking towards his horse. Ned stood. 

"I love you Rickon. I'll see you soon" Rickon jumped onto his father and wrapped his arms around him. Ned hugged the boy in return before latching him off, waving sadly to his family and mounting his horse before riding out of the gates of his home and to an unknown future.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**INN-AT-THE-CROSSROADS**

* * *

 

 **"** You're getting better, Little Wolf." Jon laughed as Arya groaned on the ground. He stretched his arm out to her and pulled her to her feet

"I'm not any better until I can knock you over." Arya scowled. Jon laughed again

"I've been trained by the best fighters in the realm my entire life, you've been trained by me for a month." Jon shrugged, as he sat on a log. Arya sighed before a thought came to her.

"Jon?" Arya asked slowly. He looked at her expectantly

"Yes, Arya?" He replied, now throwing stones at the nearby trees.

"Do you think you could convince one of the Kingsguard to train me too?" Arya asked, excitement seeping through her voice. Jon blinked at her, and neither of them said a word for a few moments.

"In Dorne, it isn't uncommon for women to fight. I think I could convince Arthur. Maybe Ser Barristan. Jaime would do it if I asked it of him. Oswell might.." Jon said slowly. Arya grinned

"Really? You think you could convince four of the Kingsguard?" She grinned. Jon nodded

"Oswell and Jaime are Rhaella and I's personal guards, so that should be easy enough. Ser Barristan is Dany's, I can get her to ask it of him once we arrive at Kings Landing, and Ser Arthur, I'm not sure about yet." Arya nodded

"Jon, have I mentioned that you're my favourite person in the kingdom?" She laughed. Jon feigned hurt

"Is there someone outside the kingdom that I have to fight for my position?" He asked, putting a hand on his chest

"No, but you'll have to fight me!" A voice called. The two spun around quickly to see Rhaella standing there giggling, Ser Jaime awkwardly trailing behind. Jon scowled, but Arya felt her face growing hot at the sight of the Kingsguard. Arya tugged on Jon's sleeve and nodded her head towards the man. Jon sighed.

"Jaime, we were actually just talking about you," Jon said, directing his attention to the Lannister. Jaime smirked

"All good things I hope, your grace" He replied lazily. Rhaella rolled her eyes at the older man.

"None of those formalities Jaime, no one is around to hear us," Rhaella said pointedly. Jaime sighed and nodded

"Actually Jaime, I have a favour to ask of you," Jon said, Arya suppressed her smile. Jaime cocked his head

"Name it" The knight replied. Jon pushed Arya forward slightly

"Help me train her. I don't have have the experience you do" Jon stated. Jaime laughed humourlessly

"Experience? Stabbing your grandfather through the back with my sword, you mean." Jaime said dryly. Arya heard two sharp intakes of breath coming from the siblings, whereas she audibly gasped. Arya knew that Jaime was protecting Queen Elia and her children, and as a matter of fact, the entire city when he killed Aerys but she doubted that meant he was allowed to talk of it freely

"I was referring to the Greyjoy rebellion and your years of service to my father Jaime. You know that" Jon somewhat growled. Jaime sighed.

"Why should I train you, wolf pup," Jaime asked Arya, finally directing his attention to her. Arya took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be a lady, I want to be a fighter. I want to prove that girls can be just as strong as boys if you let them" Arya said forcefully. Jaime narrowed his eyes and stared at Arya, who met his gaze just as intensely.

"You've got balls kid. I'll give you that" The knight chuckled. Arya grinned

"So you'll teach me?" She asked happily. The knight rolled his eyes and put a hand on his chest

"On my honour" He grinned with a wink

 

* * *

  

Rhaegar sighed as he signed another letter. A kings work never ended it seems. Suddenly Rhaegar hears a knock on the door. He sighs again and motions for Arthur to open it.

"Your Grace," Gendry says. Rhaegar smiles thinly

"Gendry. I suppose you're here about your father?" Rhaegar asked, even if he already knew the answer. Gendry nodded and took a seat opposite the makeshift desk in Rhaegars room

"Yes, I am," Gendry replied

"Well, I assume you'll leave for Storms End once we arrive in Kings Landing?" Rhaegar asked. Gendry nodded again

"Actually, your grace, I have a favour I need to ask of you" Gendry replied sheepishly. Rhaegar sat up straighter and lent forward, intrigued

"And what would that be?" He asked. Gendry took a deep breath

"My sister, Myrcella, has written to me of her mother's cruelty. I want Cersei Lannister banished from Storms End, forever." He said quickly. Rhaegar nodded slowly, processing this information

"Where would you have me send her?" Rhaegar asked

"Back to Casterly Rock? I would prefer if she was banished from the Seven Kingdoms altogether but that isn't really possible" Gendry said. Rhaegar nodded

"I can arrange that, but what of Myrcella? Are you willing to make all the preparations for her future?" Rhaegar asked seriously. Gendry nodded

"Even though I have only met her a handful of time, I care deeply for my sister. She is the opposite of her mother." Gendry said 

"What about you, Gendry? Who are you thinking about making your lady?" Rhaegar asked with a slight smirk, knowing full well of his relationship with Rhaella. Gendry froze, turning slightly red.

"Uh, actually, your grace.." He stumbled, Rhaegar chuckled and held up his hand, silently telling Gendry to be quiet

"You want to marry my daughter. Don't you?" Rhaegar asked slyly. Gendry's eyes went wide before he looked to the ground and nodded. 

"As far as I can tell, you make my daughter very happy Gendry. If you believe you will be a good husband to Rhaella, I will happily speak to her and Lyanna, and we'll speak of a betrothal and a wedding" Rhaegar said. Finally, Gendry smiled widely.

"That would make me very happy, your grace, thank you" Gendry gushed. Rhaegar grinned

"Anything to make my daughter happy. Can I help you with anything else?" Rhaegar asked

"No, thank you, your grace" Gendry smiled, standing up from his chair

"Of course" Rhaegar replied, and then Gendry left the room. Rhaegar sighed

"How's your plan going, Rhaegar?" Arthur said, closing the door

"The Stormlands, the North, the Reach. Soon, my children will be in optimal positions and everything will be in place." Rhaegar told him

"Are you sure you want to do this Rhaegar?" Arthur asked carefully

"I know what I'm doing Arthur" Rhaegar snapped. Arthur nodded and Rhaegar went back to his paperwork

 

* * *

**STORMS END**

* * *

 

 

 "Enter" Cersei called, sipping her wine. With her horrid husband dead, she was the lady of Storms End.

Practise for the capital, when I'm Queen

Cersei smirked, as her raven-haired daughter entered.

"Mother isn't it too early for wine?" Her smug daughter asked. Cersei rolled her eyes.

"I'm in grieving for your father, child. Leave me be" Cersei sighed

In grieving for the fact that you're a Baratheon and not a Targaryen like you were supposed to be, or at the least, a Baratheon princess

"No one is here mother, no need to pretend," Myrcella said, rolling her eyes. Cersei frowned. Her daughter wasn't the princess she was supposed to be, but she was a royal bitch. She supposed Myrcella took after her in one way after all. 

"What do you want, child" Cersei snarled

"Gendry is coming back soon. You're losing all your power mother." Myrcella smiled. Cersei laughed. 

"If you think that bastard is a threat to me, you haven't been paying attention darling. The only child here of any use to me is you, and he can't take you away from me" Cersei smirked, then it was Myrcella's turn to laugh.

"No, but he can take you away from me. It's called banishment mother." Mycella smiled softly, Cersei scowled

Good thing I won't need to hold Storms End to become Queen then

"He would need the Kings permission to do such a thing, little dove," Cersei said, rolling her eyes.

"He's got it" Myrcella smirked, before turning and walking out of the room. Cersei stood, walking out of the room, goblet in hand, making her way to the maester's tower. She threw open the door, looking at the frail man in front of her

Good thing Rhaegar realised that Pycelle was a Lannister creature, otherwise, I wouldn't have my spy. 

"Pycelle. Has there been any word from our ally in the south?" Cersei asked demandingly, Pycelle turned around slowly and handed her a letter. Cersei smirked as she skimmed the letter. She handed the letter back to Pycelle.

"Burn it, we don't need that bastard finding these letters and reporting it back to Rhaegar."

"Of course, my lady" Pycelle quivered. Cersei smirked, and spun around, her skirts swishing around her legs.

All is going to plan, and soon the Seven Kingdoms will be mine


	9. Chapter 9

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

Jon looked at the growing image in front of him and wrinkled his nose. Even from this distance, the smell of Kings Landing was noticeable. Jon looked over at Arya who was happily chatting to her father and Bran and then to Rhaegar and Aegon who were riding in silence. Jon frowned. If only his family were as close as the Starks. Jon's gaze returned to the capital, which they were getting closer too with each step of the horses below them. 

"Why do you look so sad, my son?" Lyanna asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Since Winterfell, Lyanna and Elia hadn't set foot near one another and since Elia was using the carriage, Lyanna was forced to ride the whole way. Not that she complained,  Uncle Benjen always said she was part horse when they were children.

"I'm just thinking mother, and please be careful. We don't want anything to happen to your babe" Jon replied, slowing down his horse and in turn forcing Lyanna to slow as well.  _She's too careless_

"Your brother or sister shall be fine, Jon. It's times like these where you sound just like your father" Lyanna scolded and laughed at the same time.

"What? Careful?" Jon replied. Jon was worried about his mother, even if she said she was fine, the maesters had told them after Rhaella that she was barren. This was either a blessing from the Old Gods or something to be worried about, and Jon was under the impression that is was the latter. Lyanna chuckled

"Too careful, I believe you inherited everything from your father except his looks and his musical abilities. Rhaella got those along with my personality." Lyanna laughed. Jon smiled thinly.  _If only you were as cautious as my little sister, mother._

"Hopefully this babe is a mixture" Lyanna continued. Jon nodded

"It would be rather strange to see a Stark with purple eyes or a Targaryen with grey ones." Jon agreed. Lyanna chuckled again.

"Whichever it is, I shall love it unconditionally" Lyanna smiled, and placed a hand over her belly. Jon smiled and the pair continued in silence until the gates were looming in front of the group. Jon took a breath. Jon looked over at Arya and rode over to her.

"This is the Dragon Gate, one of the seven gates surrounding Kings Landing" Jon whispered in her ear. The girl jumped slightly before nodding.

"Maester Luwin taught me things about the capital. Especially once we found out you were visiting Winterfell. Plus, I figured that was the name of it. Considering there are dragons carved around it" Arya explained, raising a brow. Jon chuckled nervously

"Right. Of course" Jon replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"But, I don't know everything. You can tell me more during our lessons" Arya grinned, whispering the last part. Jon smiled softly as the large group entered the gates, surrounded by smallfolk.

"King Rhaegar the Just!" 

"Prince Aegon!"

"Queen Lyanna!"

"Queen Elia!"

"Princess Rhaenys!

  _They'll never yell for me,_ Jon frowned

"Why don't they yell for you or Rhaella?" Arya whispered

"We're the third and fourth children. We haven't done anything noticeable enough, I suppose" Jon replied. Arya frowned.  _She's not the only one who feels sorry for me_  

"Daenerys doesn't get it either. Neither does Viserys but if I'm being honest, nobody really likes Viserys." Jon continued. Arya's frown became deeper. A silence came between the two. The group kept riding until finally arriving at the gates of the Red Keep. The gates opened slowly but as soon as they were wide enough to fit through, a woman came running out. _Dany._ Jon jumped off of his horse and ran to the silver-haired princess waiting for him. Ever since they were young, the two of them had felt like outsiders, until Rhaenys finally shut all the court bullies up. She could never stop Viserys though, his bullying never quite stopped though. Until he married Arianne and was shipped off to Dorne. He'd kicked up a fuss about that. Said after Rhaegar he was the last 'pure' dragon, that he needed to marry Daenerys to keep the bloodlines pure. Even though he wanted to marry Dany, he was always just as cruel to her as he was to Jon, and eventually, Rhaella. The pair met and Jon hugged the princess tightly

"Jon, you've been gone much too long!" Dany exclaimed. Jon chuckled

"I missed you too, Dany" Jon chuckled. Suddenly a throat was cleared behind them.

"Do I get a hug too?" A deep voice asked, chuckling. Dany untangled herself from Jon's arms and rushed into Rhaegars.

"I missed you too Rhaegar. Please never leave me behind again" Dany scowled. Rhaegar and Jon both chuckled

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best" Rhaegar agreed

"It is almost dark father, we should go in and allow our guests to settle in," Aegon said, coming up to the trio.

"Of course," Rhaegar replied. 

 

* * *

 

  

Jon knocked on the door and anxiously waited for it to be opened. The Tower of the Hand was one of the seven towers in the Red Keep. Jon's favourite tower was the White Sword Tower. When Jon was a boy he spent hours hiding in the round room, waiting for the Kingsguard to return and reading the Book of Brothers. Jon loved the idea of being in the Kingsguard and protecting his family but his father had forbidden the thought of it, and so Jon was resolved to reading about the achievements of 300 years worth of Kingsguard brothers

"Jon? What are you doing here?" Arya asked. Jon smiled.

"Well, I was thinking I could show you, Sansa, and Bran the gardens. If you are not too tired" Jon explained. Arya nodded quickly

"If it means I don't have to unpack my things" Arya laughed. Jon smiled

"Do you know where the others chambers are?" Jon asked sheepishly. Arya grinned

"Let's get Sansa first, and while you're getting her I'll go get Bran. I want to see Sansa's face when she realises you asked all of us and not just her" Arya said, a mischievous glint in her eye to match the grin she had. Jon rolled his eyes and sighed. Arya stopped in front of a nearby door.

"This is Sansa's chambers. I'll be right back" Arya called, already running down the hall. Jon sighed and knocked on the door

"Arya go awa-" Sansa began yelling before opening the door. She froze.

"Prince Jon. I'm so sorry. I swore I heard Arya.." Sansa trailed off. Jon chuckled

"Just Jon, please. And you did. She showed me where your chambers are" Jon replied, looking around to see if the youngest Stark girl was nearby with her brother. 

"Oh. She did? Why were you looking?" Sansa asked, a faint tinge of pink gracing her cheeks

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come to see the gardens," Jon asked sheepishly. Sansa smiled, her cheeks becoming pinker

"I got Bran, Jon. We're ready to go see the gardens!" Arya called, making her way back down the hall with Bran in tow. Sansa's eyes widened

"What's wrong Sansa? Did you think it was a private tour?" Arya asked innocently. Sansa glared at her sister. Bran tugged on Jon's sleeve.

"Can you show us the training yards too?" Bran pleaded. Jon chuckled

"How about I show you all the gardens today, and I'll get Rhaella and Dany to help me show you all around tomorrow" Jon suggested. The three siblings smiled in agreement. Jon caught sight of Bran's wolf Summer

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ghost is waiting for us outside. Girls, would you like to bring Nymeria and Lady?" Jon added. Arya and Sansa both nodded. Arya sprinted off again and Sansa turned around to go get Lady out of her chamber. Lady came padding softly out of the chamber with Sansa following her. Suddenly, a grey blur knocked Jon to the ground. Jon heard Sansa gasp loudly and Bran laugh.

"Nymeria!" Arya yelled angrily. Jon groaned, before sitting up, seeing golden eyes straight ahead until they were tugged away.

"Nymeria, bad girl!" Arya scolded, Nymeria cocked her head at Arya. Jon stood and brushed himself off.

"Shall we get going?" Jon asked, rubbing his head.  _Bloody wolf_. The three nodded and followed Jon down the steps and though to the courtyard, and into the gardens. 

"Elia, Rhaenys, Rhaella, and Dany designed these gardens. Elia and Rhaenys added aspects from the Water Gardens in Dorne. Rhae added ideas from Highgarden, it's by far her favourite kingdom. And Dany took inspiration from Dragonstone." Jon informed the three siblings as they walked towards a fountain. Jon gestured for the three to sit down on the edge and he waited patiently until they obliged.

"I want to tell you all something before father announces it at court," Jon told the siblings, Arya and Bran grinned while Sansa blushed.

"Go on then!" Arya urged. Jon chuckled.

"Well, it's my nameday in two weeks time. Father is holding a tourney. He's already sent letters whilst we were on the road requesting knights and Lord from all over Westeros, but he's announcing it officially tomorrow whilst holding court. I wanted to ask you, Bran, if you would be my squire? I know you want to be a knight of the Kingsguard, and if you do well for me, I'll put in a good word for you with Ser Jaime or Ser Oswell to squire for them" Jon explained, ending with a gesture in the direction of Jaime Lannister, who was standing close by. Bran jumped up from his seat and wrapped his small arms around the older boy.

"Thank you, Jon! Can I tell father? Please?" Bran begged, looking up at Jon. Jon laughed, with a nod he shooed Bran away, although he didn't even need the gesture as he had already sprinted off, Summer close behind

"That is very kind of you Jon. To give my brother this opportunity" Sansa said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Arya scoffed

"I'm only coming to watch you beat Aegon" Arya smirked, remembering the day when Nymeria got hurt. Sansa gasped

"Arya! Prince Aegon is the crown prince!" Sansa scolded shrilly. Jon and Arya shared a look

 "Didn't stop me from punching him in the face!" Arya retorted. Jon could've sworn he heard Jaime laugh. Sansa gasped

"You're wicked! I'm telling father!" Sansa cried out, horrified, before leaping up and rushing as gracefully as she could the same way as Bran. 

"You shouldn't have told her that. You're going to get into trouble" Jon scolded. Arya shrugged

"He deserved it," Arya said simply. Jon rolled his eyes,  before making eye contact with the Lannister and beckoning him over

"You begin training today. Here" Jon stated, pulling a thin sword from his belt

"While we were in Winterfell, I had your blacksmith forge this for you. Lesson one. Stick em' with the pointy end" Jon grinned and handed the blade to the girl

"I know which end to use" Arya scowled, "Thank you, Jon" 

"Well, you better hope you know which end to use because I'm not going easy on you, kid," Jaime said, approaching the two 

"I do!" Arya insisted.

"All the best swords have a name," Jon told her. Arya looked down at the blade.

"Sansa has her needles, I have my own"


	10. RHAEGAR

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Ten

 

 Rhaegar was a busy man, between the troubles of the great lords and the small folk alike, to his family, Rhaegar was always preoccupied with something. As of now, Rhaegar was supposed to be in bed with one of his wives, but instead, he was planning the tourney for Jon that he announced a week ago. Of course, Rhaegar wanted to celebrate his sons nameday, but the tourney was simply a guise to get the major lords and their families into the capital. Rhaegar was always a firm believer in finding love in a marriage, but if he could manage to trick his children into thinking they found love themselves with the people Rhaegar thought of, the better it was. Rhaella and Gendry were easy, the Stormlands have assured loyalty. Viserys and Arianne were harder, both of them stubborn and egotistical, but in the end, they found that they were rather fond of each other in the bedroom. Dornes loyalty assured for another generation. Soon Aegon would be betrothed and married to the 'Rose of Highgarden', the Reach would be secured. And as soon as Tyrion Lannister accepted to marry Rhaenys, the hardest match to secure, the Westerlands would finally be secure. Jon, however, was the most valuable asset. Either Arya or Sansa Stark was to be Jon's wife and with either of the girls, same the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands. Sansa, on one hand, was the perfect lady. Arya, however, seemed to be very close to Jon. And the spitting image of my Lyanna. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the solar door. Rhaegar frowned. Standing, he made his way to the chamber door. A kings work is never done. The door flew open, and he met a  very angry looking wife.

"Elia, my love, how can I help you?" Rhaegar sighed, making his way back to the desk he was previously sitting at. Elia entered and plopped uncharacteristically ungracefully on the seat across from her husband. 

"That bitch you call your wife tried to push me down a flight of stairs!" Elia shouted, her dornish accent coming out at it's strongest while she was angry. Rhaegar raised his brows.

"Excuse me? What did she do?" Rhaegar asked, genuinely surprised

"I was walking up the stairs with Alia, and she came out of nowhere and pushed me!" Elia raved. Alia was the legitimized bastard of Ashara Dayne and Elia's favourite handmaiden. Rhaegar sighed.

"Arthur!" Rhaegar called from behind his desk. The door swung open.

"Yes, Rhaegar?" Arthur replied, raising a brow.

"Can you go get Lyanna, please?" Rhaegar asked tiredly. Arthur nodded solemnly, Rhaegar figured he heard the yelling through the door and swiftly left the room. Elia scoffed and leant back in her seat with her arms crossed. The pair sat in silence waiting for the Northern Queen when the pregnant woman came stalking in, followed by a silent Arthur.

"What is the meaning of this Rhaegar? I was about to go to sleep," Lyanna paused and her eyes flickered to Elia, "And what is  **she** doing here?" Lyanna finished in a snarl. Rhaegar sighed

"Sit down, Lya" Rhaegar ordered softly. The woman rolled her eyes before slumping in the seat.

"For sixteen years, you two have been getting along fine. Even becoming friends, so why now are you bickering?" Rhaegar asked seriously. Elia scoffed

"There is no bickering, she tried to hurt me!" Elia yelled, gesturing to the brunette. Lyanna rolled her eyes. Here we go

"Ever since I told you I was with child you've been ignoring me, Elia. Almost like you're jealous" Lyanna taunted.

"Jealous? No, I'm angry that your son is next in line should anything happen to Aegon. Whorespawn should not be on the throne" Elia retorted. Lyanna gasped angrily and jumped up from her seat.

"You leave Jon and Rhaella out of this Elia! They love you and I will not have you disrespecting them" Lyanna cried, wagging her finger at the Dornish woman

"Oh please, I love them too, they are family. But I love my brothers bastard just as much" Elia snarled. Lyanna cried out in frustration.

"Stop it," Rhaegar said loudly. The two women stopped glaring at one another and instead moved their heated eyes to their husband.

"And you! You risked everything for this girl. Me, your children, yourself! Imagine what could've happened had you not won? Had Tywin Lannister sacked the city? Had you father killed the children and me?" Elia spat. Rhaegar was surprised, to say the least. In the 19 years since the rebellion, Elia had only said similar things once, and that was the day she had asked to go back to Dorne. Rhaegar wanted his wife to be happy, he truly did but if his plan was going to be a success he needed Elia to negotiate with the nobles, that after all, was her self appointed role. While Lyanna was an excellent, albeit fiery, Queen, seven after all these years she wasn't good around the nobles. Although Rhaegar loved that about her, not all of the nobles felt the same. Rhaegar let out a sigh.

"Elia, please. I know I made many mistakes, but Lyanna is not one of them. I have apologised too many times to count for what my father almost did to you. If Jaime wasn't there I don't know what I would've done, but stop blaming Lya. It was my mistake, not hers." Rhaegar pushed. Elia scoffed, and for once, Lyanna was silent. Her head was drooped, and her hand was placed over the swell in her stomach. 

"It is my fault. I went with you. I could have stayed and married Robert Baratheon like I was supposed too instead of this, we killed people Rhaegar. We killed my father and brother, Elia's uncle, the man who tried to kill me in Winterfell? We killed his grandfather." Lyanna sniffled. Elia's eyes softened, as did her voice.

"Lyanna-" She began. Lyanna glared at her

"No," She interrupted, making her way to the door, "Do not pity me." Lyanna ran out of the door.

"Arthur-" Rhaegar began, but the Kingsguard interrupted him, holding up his hand

"I'll go get Benjen" He finished for the King, striding out of the door. Rhaegar sighed, and turned back to the wife in front of him and met a fiery gaze.

"I'm sorry" Rhagear apologised sincerely. Elia frowned and stood up.

"I was wrong to blame that girl, we are both victims. You are to blame." And with that, Elia stormed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Father? Are you okay?" Jon asked from above where Rhaegar was lying on a seat in Dany's Dragonstone inspired part of the gardens, Rhaegar opened one eye only to be met with a closeup of his son's face, Rhaegar made to sit up and Jon moved back, he soon realised that Jon was with the youngest Stark girl. Not a surprise, they're always together. 

"Yes Jon, I was just getting away from my duties for a moment. Your tourney is in a few days, much planning to be done" Rhaegar replied, Jon raised a brow, somehow seeing through his father's lie.

"Lady Stark, so good to see you again" Rhaegar greeted, the girl froze for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm not a lady," She pointed out, gesturing to the breeches she was wearing. Rhaegar chuckled.

"You are exactly like my Lyanna," Rhaegar smiled, remembering when he first saw her at the Tourney of Harraenhal. Arya scoffed

"Tell that to Jeyne Poole, she calls me Arya Horseface. She wouldn't call the Queen a Horseface," Arya scowled, looking over to make sure no one was behind her. Rhaegar laughed.

"If I ever see her, I'll tell her," Rhaegar chuckled. Arya grinned at him.

"Now, Arya, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Jon," Rhaegar told the girl, she nodded, waved goodbye to Jon and ran off, her wolf close on her heels. The father and son began walking

"Father? What do you need to speak to me about?" Jon asked.  Rhaegar sighed. 

"As you know, Lord Stark agreed to be my Hand, but part of that agreement was a betrothal between one of his children, and mine," Rhaegar confessed. Jon cocked his head before his eyes widened

"You want me to marry a Stark?" Jon asked

"I want you to marry Sansa Stark. Marrying her ensures the loyalty of three different regions, Jon this is very important," Rhaegar pressed. Jon shook his head

"You want me to marry Sansa? Father, she only likes me because I'm a prince," Jon groaned.

"Well, do you want to marry Arya?" Rhaegar questioned. Jon stopped 

"I, I, don't-" Rhaegar held his hand up and grinned.

"It's obvious that you get along with her, you're always together after all. My son, I want to name you Prince and Lord of Summerhall, the castle has been undergoing restorations for years and I want to gift it to you" Rhaegar explained

"Really?" Jon asked cautiously, Rhaegar nodded 

"Only if you accept, the girl and the castle both," Rhaegar grinned

"I, I accept. Thank you father," Jon grinned. Rhaegar led Jon out of the gardens and to the Tower of the Hand.

"Anything for you, my son. Now, let us go talk to your uncle about the arrangement," Rhaegar replied. The two journeyed up the stairs of the tower until they finally reached the solar, Rhaegar knocked on the door.

"Please, enter," Ned's voice called out. Rhaegar opened the door and walked in, his son following.

"Lord Stark," Rhaegar greeted, Ned bowed his head.

"Your Grace, Prince Jon," Ned replied, Ned gestured to the chairs opposite his side of the desk, "Please, sit."

Rhaegar did so, followed quickly by Jon. 

"Now, Lord Stark, Jon and I have a solution to our arrangement concerning betrothal. Jon here, so long as you accept, will marry your daughter," Rhaegar smiled. Ned nodded

"I will have to write to my wife but Sansa should be honoured to marry Prince Jon," Lord Stark said slowly, Rhaegar laughed.

"I apologise, my lord. I wasn't referring to the Lady Sansa. I was speaking of your youngest daughter, Lady Arya," Rhaegar explained. Lord Stark shook his head in disbelief

"You wish to marry Arya?" Ned asked, directing his attention to Jon. The boy nodded hesitantly. 

"Arya and I are good friends, I know she doesn't want to marry, so maybe if it's to someone she has befriended.." Jon trailed off as the door to the solar burst open. Arya was standing there, glaring at the three.

"What is this?" Arya asked suspiciously

"Matters of the realm, Arya. Jon, can you escort Arya out, please? Your father and I will keep discussing your offer," Lord Stark replied quickly, gesturing for the two to leave.

"Of course, Lord Stark. I hope you accept my proposal," Jon replied, whisking Arya out of the room as he went.

"As I said, I shall talk to my wife. But Jon can talk to Arya. She's too much like Lyanna for her own good," Ned sighed. Rhaegar nodded

"That, we can agree on," Rhaegar chuckled.

"Now, shall we go over some arrangements for the tourney?" Ned asked. Rhaegar nodded.

"What flowers are we using for the Queen of Love and Beauty?" Rhaegar questioned. Ned sighed.

"A crown of winter roses," Ned replied solemnly.  


	11. JON

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Jon looked down at the city below him from the castle walls, at the people. Father's people. Aegon's people.

Jon was not a bitter person, nor was he jealous but sometimes he wished for a life in which he didn't feel so obligated to be perfect. Jon felt sorry for Aegon, as the crown prince he was the apple of everyone's eye, and as for Jon, the only time people talked to him was because he was a prince, save a few choice people such as Arya who didn't care for titles and glamour. That was a reason that Jon had chosen Arya instead of Sansa because the latter only cared for the titles and the honour of being a princess. Arya, however, cared for none of that, she only wanted to be herself. Jon had every intention of telling the girl about this arrangement, but what if she didn't agree? What would I say? It wasn't my choice? I agreed to this. Jon frowned.

"Why the long face brother? It is your nameday after all," A deep voice said, coming up beside him. Jon sighed

"Father has chosen a wife for me. Well, I chose her but he gave me a choice between two siblings," Jon replied, looking at his elder brother, a classic Targaryen.

"The two Stark girls?" He questioned. Jon nodded.

"So who'd you choose? The pretty one or the bitchy one?" Aegon smirked. Jon rolled his eyes at Aegon's description

"Arya. I chose Arya, and father's giving us Summerhall. I haven't told her yet," Jon explained. Suddenly, a cry filled the air, the two men whipped their heads around to find the source of the noise. The girl's eyes were wide and staring at the boys, a hand over her mouth

"Sansa!" Jon exclaimed. The girl let out a sob and ran off.

"Fuck!" Jon yelled. Aegon whistled, at which Jon glared at him.

"You have to go tell Arya now, don't you?" Aegon asked knowingly. Jon groaned.

"Shit," He cursed and ran off leaving Aegon looking out at his future kingdom.

 

By the time Jon reached the Tower of the Hand, and then Arya's chambers, he was very out of breath. Breathing deeply, the man knocked on the door in front of him. Ser Oswell, the kingsguard in charge of watching Jon today arrived close behind, glaring at the prince.  The door swung open.

"Jon!" Arya grinned before noticing the frown on Jon's face.

"Arya, we need to talk," Jon replied. Arya frowned and nodded and moved so Jon could enter her rooms. Jon looked around, checking that no one but Ser Oswell was outside the door.

"Make sure we're not disturbed?" Jon asked the knight, he chuckled

"I think you'll want to be disturbed when you start to scream. She's going to kill you" Oswell said with a wink. Jon rolled his eyes and entered the room.

"So, what's the urgent matter? Septa Mordane is making me get dressed up for the stupid tourney," Arya glared at Jon and then pointed at him, "You better win."

Jon chuckled nervously

"I'll try but first I need to tell you something before you hear it from Sansa," Jon explained, Arya cocked her head

"Why would you tell Sansa anything before me?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"I didn't tell her anything. She overheard me talking to Aegon about you," Jon elaborated. Arya perked up

"Why were you talking about me?" She asked. Jon took a deep breath.

"You know when we found my father in the gardens and then he said that he and I had to talk about something?" Jon recalled, Arya nodded

"It was about marriage. To either you or Sansa to be exact." Jon held his breath. Arya's face fell from the smirk it once held

"You chose Sansa," She whispered. Jon's face fell and he shook his head quickly

"No! No, I didn't choose Sansa. I chose you, Arya," Jon said softly. He reached out to touch Arya's arm but she stepped back

"What about me? Do I get to share my own views?" Arya snapped. Jon was taken aback

"Look, Arya. I know you don't want to marry anyone, but wouldn't you rather marry me, your friend, over someone like Dickon Tarly?" Jon asked desperately

"I mean, of course, but I just. Why me?" Arya whispered. Jon sighed

"Sansa doesn't deserve everything," Jon replied. Arya narrowed her eyes

"You want to marry me because Sansa doesn't deserve you?" Arya questioned angrily 

"No! What I meant was, in Winterfell you told me that Sansa always gets everything she wants. You deserve everything as well Arya, I want to give you everything," Jon confessed. Arya smiled slightly

"You think I deserve everything?" She asked. Jon nodded in conformation

"My father fixed the place he was born, Summerhall, for us to live. We'll be the prince and princess of Summerhall, and we'd be close to Ella and Gendry, to Kings Landing with your father," Jon told her. Arya smiled

"We could train all the time, and go hunting," Arya pondered the thought. Jon watched her intently

"Well, if this is your way of asking me to marry you. I accept. I'd rather spend my life with my closest friend rather than Dickon Tarly," Ayra confessed, fake gagging at the end. Jon laughed, relieved.

"I thought you'd hate me," Jon confessed. Arya laughed

"I could never hate you, now shoo so I can get ready for this stupid tourney and then go talk to my father," Arya laughed, pushing Jon out of the room

 

 

"Jon! Jon!" Bran called. Jon whipped his head around to where the boy was waving at him by a tent. 

"Bran, did you-" Jon began

"Yes! I cleaned all your armour and one of the other squires taught me how to help you into yours!" Bran interrupted. Jon chuckled

"If I was a Kingsguard, you would've been backhanded for interrupting," Jon reminded the boy. Bran's eyes widened

"Sorry, Jon" Bran replied, looking down at his feet. Jon chuckled again 

"Now, time to help me into my armour, yes?" Jon asked. Bran nodded enthusiastically. The pair entered Jon's tent only to see Arya standing there waiting for them

"Arya?" Jon asked. Arya grinned

"I wanted to talk to you so I figured I could help Bran with your armour," She shrugged. Jon nodded, then looked at Bran who hurried to get his things. Jon stood in the centre of the room

"So?" Jon asked, raising a brow at Arya

"I spoke to father about what we spoke of this morning and then he spoke to your father. The King is going to announce our betrothal when you win if you win or at the feast, if you don't," Arya smiled

"You're getting married?" Bran asked happily. Jon chuckled. Arya rolled her eyes

"You spoke to your father? You seem so excited, I wasn't expecting this to be honest," Jon smirked. Arya rolled her eyes and huffed

"I'm excited to be the boss of you," Arya grinned

"Jon, is this okay?" Bran asked. He had just finished putting his armour on.

"It's brilliant, Bran" Jon smiled, "I'll be right back," 

Jon walked out of the tent leaving the two siblings inside. 

"Ser Jaime! Ser Oswell! " Jon called to where the Lannister Kingsguard was talking to Oswell Whent and beckoned them over.

"Jon," The men greeted respectfully

"Jaime, Oswell. Bran Stark did my armour and scrubbed it. I want one of you to take him as a squire. If you approve of him of course," Jon explained to the two Kingsguard. They looked at one another and then nodded.

"Let's go scare the frozen lad a bit, shall we?" Oswell laughed and walked into the tent, Jaime close behind. Jon followed the two Kingsguard into the tent

"So. You want to be one of us, eh?" Oswell grunted, crouching to look Bran in the eye. Bran gulped the nodded

"You did well on Jon's armour, and I've seen you training in the courtyard," Jaime complimented.

"You'll be a fine knight one day lad. If you can get your hands a little dirty," Oswell baulked

"It's your choice boy, but we would both gladly have you as our squire," Jaime continued

"I've seen Jaime train others. He's rather good," Arya offered, even if it was a slight lie.

"Oswell and Jaime have both trained with me so I can't offer any insight. Although Oswell is a bit of an ass," Jon grinned, the knight scowled in return. Bran thought for a moment.

"Could I maybe be a squire for both of you? Then you could train me different ways!" Bran suggested. Oswell and Jaime shared a look

"I don't see why not. It just means double the work for you lad," Oswell laughed

"Come to our tower tomorrow. We'll work out a routine and all those boring details," Jaime said lazily. The sound of a horn echoed through the air.

"Competitions starting. I need to get my horse," Jon sighed, Bran quickly looked at his two knights,

"I'll get it!" He called, already running out of the tent. Oswell laughed and looked at Jaime

"He won't bore us, that's for sure," Whent said, shaking his head as he too left the room. Jaime waved to the remaining pair and followed his friend. Arya looked at Jon.

"I know you need a favour. I usually wouldn't do this sort of thing, it's stupid, but I'd rather you get it from me than Sansa," Arya said seriously, handing him the ribbon previously tied in her hair, which was now hanging loosely around her shoulders. Jon grinned.

"I shall wear it with pride, my lady," Jon exaggerated, taking a bow

"Jon!" Bran called from outside. Jon looked at Arya once more before heading outside. 

 

 

Jon watched as Rhaegar stood from his chair on the raised platform

"Thank you, everyone, for coming in celebration of my son, Prince Jon Targaryen's nameday. The first round is between two of the Kingsguard! Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning, and Ser Barristan the Bold," Rhaegar called, gesturing to the two Kingsguard. Arthur rode over to the royal stand, in which Elia was sitting with Rhaenys and Alia. He extended his lance

"Lovely Alia, may I be honoured with your favour?" Arthur asked his niece with a smirk on her face. The dornishwoman giggled and tied a dark purple ribbon to her uncle's lance. Whilst this was happening, Barristan had called upon Dany for her favour, who she happily gave a pale red ribbon too. The two knights took their place's, suddenly they were charging at one another. Arthur's lance went straight for the chest whilst Barristan's was directed at the Dayne's shoulder. Jon watched as the two hit their marks. The dornishman had hit the Bold Selmy in the chest, almost knocking him off of his horse. Ser Barristan, however, managed to do the deed and knock his Lord Commander off of the horse.

"Age over beauty!" Ser Arthur called chuckling as he stood from the ground chuckling, causing the crowd to laugh with him

"Experience over ego, you mean?" The elder knight corrected, causing more laughter to erupt from the crowd. Arthur scowled mockingly at the old knight.

The day went on and so far, Jon had won two rounds, one against Ser Harrold Hardyng, where Jon broke two lances before winning, and the other to Ser Robar Royce where Jon won in the first charge. Jon was in the final round of the day, Jon believed that Arya's constant cheering had something to do with his confidence 

The last round before the actual last round was Aegon and Ser Barristan, and after the two had four rounds together, Aegon finally prevailed.

"Now, my two sons shall face one another! Good luck to you both!" Rhaegar called. 

 

Jon secured Arya's ribbon to the end of his lance. I still can't believe that Arya had a ribbon. Jon looked at his brother in his still gleaming black armour with red swirls and a ruby-encrusted three-headed dragon. Father's armour. Jon took a deep breath and secured his position on his horse. A horn was blown and the two brothers charged at one another. Aegon aimed higher than Jon would have thought, Jon however, aimed for a chink in the armour, just under his arm. The two collided. Aegon hit Jon in the shoulder. If he was lighted he would've been knocked off the horse, Jon hit a spot under the arm in which Aegon was exposed and sent the elder prince falling to the ground. Jon was rather surprised that the elder prince only lasted one round. Jon heard some groans from the crowd, but nothing of that mattered because Jon could hear Arya cheering. Jon rode up to where the royals were seated. Rhaegar stood and came forward with a crown of flowers. Winter roses.

"The victor! Prince Jon Targaryen!" Rhaegar announced. Cheers went up everywhere.

"I'm proud of you, son. Now, do you want to announce it? Or shall I?" Rhaegar grinned at his second born

"I will, father. Thank you," Jon nodded at the King 

Jon rode over to where the Starks were sitting, which wasn't too far.

"I name, Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, my betrothed, the Queen of Love and Beauty!" Jon called, placing the crown on the brunettes head. The crowd went silent. Of course.  Last time a Stark was named by a Targaryen there was a war. Jon frowned until Aegon started clapping, followed by Rhaenys and Rhaella, and then their parents. Slowly, everyone else in the crowd started cheering too.

"Now, there's a feast to be had. All left over an extra food shall be given to the people of the city!" Rhaegar announced, standing and making his way over to the horse he arrived on, and soon everyone had begun leaving and making their way to the castle.

"I knew you would win," Arya grinned, coming up to the prince.

"It's because of you. You were probably the only one cheering for me when I was against Aegon." Arya blushed slightly

"Thank you. For the crown," Arya said.

"Anything for you, Arya," Jon replied in a whisper, looking into her dark stormy eyes. She looked up at him. Jon leant down slightly and the pairs noses were almost touching.

"Jon, Arya! Are you coming?" Bran called from nearby, looking at the two intently. Jon and Arya jumped apart. Jon smiled sheepishly at the girl.

"Come on. Let's go then, can't be late for your own party," Arya grinned, sprinting off to where her brother was standing. That girl.


	12. MYRCELLA

**STORMS END**

* * *

 

Myrcella was excited. Today, Gendry was coming home. Although Myrcella had only met Gendry a handful of times, they always got along well. Myrcella's handmaiden, Elle, brushed her long black hair back. Fortunately for Myrcella, the only looks she shared with her mother were her stunning emerald green eyes. Mycella sighed as Elle braided her hair, she softly touched the fading purple on her face. Myrcella's mother had hit her a few days ago after too much wine. Cersei had sought Myrcella out late one night, reeking of wine.

"Get up, you little whore," She had screamed, pulling Myrcella's hair. Myrcella had cried out and guard's had come rushing in. Cersei had shooed them away. From then on, Myrcella hadn't replied to anything she had said, or cried out when Cersei hit her.

Now that Gendry was returning home, as the Lord of Storms End, he could get rid of Cersei, and the Gods knew that that day would be the best of Myrcella's life.

"My lady, they're approaching," A guard informed her. Myrcella waved the guard away

"Thank you, Elle. You may leave now to gather the household," Myrcella said lazily, standing herself up and walking out the door, not waiting for her handmaiden. Myrcella made her way down the halls. It was rumoured that the Children of the Forest helped build this fortress after all seven of Duncan Darrandon's previous castles were wrecked by the storms. Myrcella spent much of her childhood in the Godswood and the sept praying for it to be true so that she wouldn't be hurt by the storms outside. Once when her mother found her praying to the Old Gods, (She tried everything to keep those storms at bay), and made her septa spank her until she couldn't sit at all. The septa's eyes were sorry but she couldn't refuse the Lady of Storms End. One night when the storm was particularly bad, Myrcella went running to her father. It was a rare occasion in which Robert was actually sober. He had told her the story of House Durrandon and the way the Children had helped Duncan. He told her that with Bran the Builder and the Children's help, the castle was impenetrable, by an enemy or by storm. While Robert had never been very attentive of Myrcella, he told her that he would help her whenever she needed, just like that night but most nights he was drunk so she didn't hold him to that. Robert and Cersei were one, Myrcella often thought, because even if they didn't love each other very much, they both loved drinking. 

Myrcella arrived in the courtyard, thankfully, today wasn't storming. Myrcella nodded to the gate guards, they opened up the gates and a young man with raven hair and bright blue eyes rode through, a few men by his side. The group stopped. Myrcella looked around at everyone going about their business, she nodded to the gate guard again, he took out a horn and blew into it. Everyone stopped and looked at the riders and Myrcella near them. Myrcella cleared her throat. 

"People of Storms End, welcome home your new lord. Lord Gendry of Storms End!" Myrcella announced, gesturing to her brother who had just gotten off of his horse. The people clapped

"There will be a feast tonight in the Great Hall to celebrate his arrival, everyone is welcome," Myrcella continued. Gendry smiled at her

"Little sister," He greeted, capturing Myrcella in a hug. Myrcella laughed and returned the embrace

"Big brother," She replied. Gendry chuckled

"You didn't need to throw a feast for me," Gendry scolded. Myrcella rolled her eyes.

"It's your first day as Lord tomorrow. You need to act the part!" Myrcella replied knowingly

"If you say so Myrc," Gendry replied, shaking his head. Myrcella began walking, Gendry followed her

"Now come, I'll introduce you to our household," Myrcella instructed.

"Yes, my lady," Gendry teased. Myrcella rolled her eyes.

"By the way, please do get rid of Maester Pycelle, he's a spy for mother, and a twat at that," Myrcella commented. Gendry took a deep breath

"You're a natural born leader. You should be the Lady of Storms End. You've lived here your whole life, and you're a true born noble lady. I'm just a bastard," Gendry sighed. Myrcella stopped, she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Gendry, your birth doesn't define who you are. Our father did something bad but if he hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten you. You're going to make a great lord, and I'll be here to help you whenever you need it until your married to your princess," Myrcella comforted, adding a smirk at the end of her sentence. Gendry furrowed his brows. 

"What? How'd you know?" Gendry gaped. Myrcella chuckled. 

"Mother isn't the only one with spies," Myrcella smirked. Even though it was really the princess who wrote to Myrcella and sent a rider instead of a raven knowing that the maester in Storms End was a Lannister pet. Gendry chuckled. Suddenly, Myrcella spotted Elle, she beckoned the girl over.

"Is the household gathered in the great hall?" Myrcella asked the girl. She nodded her head.

"My lord," She greeted Gendry

"And who are you?" Gendry asked kindly

"I'm Elle. Lovely to meet you m'lord," Elle smiled shyly. Myrcella rolled her eyes again. 

"Gendry, this is the great hall," Myrcella announced, gesturing for the guards to open the doors. The trio walked through the doors. A line of people were waiting.

"My lord, I am Kayne Falker, your steward. Anything you need, I shall arrange for you," The steward said, bowing slightly

"I am Ser Korban Tallman, m'lord. I am the captain of the household guard, I offer you my sword and my service" Korban said, kneeling and offering his sword

"Thank you Ser Korban, I shall-" Gendry began speaking in reply to the knight, but suddenly the doors were pushed open, a tall blonde woman that could only be Cersei Lannister, (she punished anyone who called her Cersei Baratheon), came striding in.

"Everyone out. Now," The previous lady yelled at the staff in the room. Most of them looked frightened.

"No, stay," Myrcella instructed. Most of the staff looked like they'd rather not be in the middle of this family argument. Myrcella couldn't blame them. Gendry narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry Myc, but I don't believe these good people want to watch this. Everyone, please. I'll make rounds later and meet you all properly," Gendry said.  _Sounding like a lord._  Myrcella smiled slightly. The household staff all but ran out of the room. 

"What do you want, mother?" Myrcella asked as she sniffed the air. _She stinks of wine._ The woman chuckled

"To speak to our  _Lord_ , of course, little raven," Cersei challenged, raising a brow 

"What is it, Cersei?" Gendry asked impatiently. The blonde let out another giggle.  _She's doing this on purpose, playing innocent._

"As I said, to welcome our Lord to our castle," Cersei grinned, Gendry glared at Cersei. 

"My castle, actually," Gendry smirked. Cersei frowned

"You would see Myrcella and I gone?" Cersei asked. Gendry scoffed.

"I would see you gone," Gendry corrected

"If my daughter is here, I'm here. I need to choose a suitable husband for her!" Cersei yelled

"And I have several in mind. Your services are no longer needed here. You may pack your bags and be gone within the week," Gendry replied.

"You cannot do this! I am the Lady of this castle!" Cersei screamed

"You were," Gendry looked pointedly at Myrcella who in turn gestured to the guards.

"Take my mother to her rooms, please. She has a long journey ahead of her," Myrcella smirked as the guards dragged the bitch away.

 

* * *

**THE ALLY IN THE SOUTH**

* * *

                                                                                    

He looked at the girl sprawled out in front of him, sleeping peacefully. He hated it here, everyone was plotting against him. Except for this girl of his. She was plotting with him and Cersei Lannister.

 _And all she want's is for me to marry her and make her my wife_. The man shook the girl awake and showed her the letter he had received only that morning

"She says her plan is in motion. She says no-one shall suspect her!" The woman cried angrily. The man scoffed

"It's Cersei Lannister. Everyone shall suspect her, and if they don't our plan must be delayed," the man assured his lady

"If this is not assured, you cannot have my men. We need someone to blame so that we can be the saviours!" The girl raged

"It will be done. Cersei Lannister is ambitious, but she is stupid. She'll never expect what we plan. No one will," The man laughed darkly.

"My family will be safe. We have a reason for everything. It can't go wrong," the woman laughed 

"The slight against your country from that Northern bitch and her bastards is all the reason we need, Arianne," The man smirked

"And Elia has wanted an annulment ever since, which would, therefore, cut out Aegon and Rhaenys claims to the throne. Dorne will become independent, and you shall be king," Arianne confirmed

"Nothing can stop us once Rhaegar is gone. Nothing," The man replied. 

_Once I have finished my conquest I shall marry my bitch of a sister. That is the only way the Targaryen line shall stay pure. I am the last dragon_

 


	13. ARYA

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Arya had never liked the idea of being married, being a wife, having to have some fat lord's children. But Jon wasn't a fat lord. Arya had gone straight to her father once Jon had left the room and she had put on the stupid dress that Septa Mordane told her too. She had asked him what he thought of such a match. At first, Arya's father had been shocked that Arya even knew, before she explained about Sansa. Ned had said it was the best possible match he could have given to her, and then Arya had asked about Sansa, to that, Ned had no reply. Arya knew that this was something Sansa wanted, maybe not Jon as a person, but him as a prince. Arya had stormed out then, not wanting to speak of her stupid sister any longer. So now that said sister was standing outside her door, Arya was angry. After being ignored for the days since Jon announced their betrothal by Sansa, Arya didn't want to speak to the Auburn girl.

"What do you want?" Arya asked rudely. Sansa took a deep breath. 

"I want to talk to you," Sansa replied impatiently, Arya looked to the right of her sister, where Septa Mordane was attempting to hide. Arya rolled her eyes.

"No, Septa Mordane wants you to talk to me," Arya replied. Sansa narrowed her eyes and stood straighter.

"You're right. I don't wish to speak to the girl who stole my husband," Sansa shot back, and then Arya laughed. Laughed because Sansa had been so in love with the idea of becoming a princess, that she convinced herself that she was going to marry Jon when she had barely ever spoken to the man.

"Your husband?" Arya laughed sarcastically,  raising a brow at her sister.

"My future husband," Sansa snapped back, becoming red presumably because Arya was laughing at her. Arya narrowed her eyes before smirking

"I think you mean my future husband," Arya replied smugly, she didn't think she should be using Jon for this argument but once she told him of it, she knew he'd understand. Sansa laughed without humour.

"You know Arya, you always laughed at me for being ladylike and wanting to be a princess, and now you're living my dream and you're still laughing at me," Sansa fumed, Arya thought she saw a tear in her eye

"You don't love Jon. You don't know the type of person he is, you love his title, not him," Arya scolded, pointing her finger accusingly as Sansa stood there with her chin wobbling.

"You don't love him either," Sansa yelled

"No, but I love the type of person he is. We have time to learn to love one another," Arya agreed, holding her head up, and with that, Sansa ran off down the hallway. Just then, the sound of clapping filled the air.

"I love the type of person you are too," Jon said softly. Arya felt herself going red. She looked around, nodding to Jaime who must've been Jon's guard for today, and pulled Jon into her chambers, shutting the door behind them

"She was yelling at me for the whole betrothal thing," Arya confessed, Jon swept her into a hug. Arya pressed her face into his chest, she felt him look down at her 

"You didn't take me from anyone, Arya. I chose you," Jon whispered into her ear. She smiled sadly against him

"Why?" She breathed, he pulled away and looked her in the eye

"Because you're beautiful and willful, fierce and strong, loyal and intelligent. Because I know that no matter what happens, you will never stray from my side. I care for you deeply, Arya. Your sister is beautiful, it's true, but she isn't you," Jon told her, cupping her face. Arya felt herself tearing up, she closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears from Jon. I cannot let him see me cry.

"I've been called many things, but they have never been any of them," Arya chuckled with tearfully, her eyes still closed

"Then no one knows who you truly are," Jon whispered. Arya looked him in the eye then, and then he brushed his thumb over her lips.

"May I-" Jon began, but before he could finish, Arya stood on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his, Jon froze for a moment before their lips were working in harmony. Arya had never felt a sensation as sweet as this, Jon cupped the back of her head, pushing her further into the kiss, Arya responded by reaching up and running her hands through his hair. They were lost in the moment, never so connected than they were in that moment. The pair broke apart, panting but wanting to be with the other. Jon pushed their foreheads together.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you," Arya panted softly. Jon placed a hand on the back of her neck

"I'm counting down the days," He replied, smiling down at her in a way he never had. He would never smile at Sansa like that, he would never kiss Sansa like that

 

 

 

Arya walked down the hall, not quite sure where she was going. Suddenly she heard loud voices, she made her way to the door

"You will not use my sister like that!" Her father yelled

"She is my wife, and I'm not using her. She's six moons pregnant, Gods. Ned, I'm not a monster," The king replied loudly. Arya put her ear to the door. 

"She's not fragile, she's pregnant. She's going to be fine," Rhaegar continued, Arya heard nothing for a few moments

"What if she's not?" Ned asked, his voice raised. Arya shrunk back slightly from the door, hearing Ned yell was a rare occasion. Arya didn't get to hear Rhaegar's reply, because all of a sudden, her aunt was standing behind her, tapping her shoulder

"I used to do the same. When my father had the lords over, I'd listen to all they had to talk about outside of the door, I heard the whole conversation though," Lyanna confessed, pulling Arya away from the door to the room she realised must've been Rhaegar's solar.

"I didn't mean too, Aunt Lyanna. I was just walking past and I heard them yelling," Arya pressed, not wanting to get in trouble for something she didn't mean to do. Arya looked at the swell on her aunt's stomach, in three moons there would be another babe in the keep. Arya felt a sudden pang of nostalgia then, from when her mother was with child, with Rickon. Her father and Sansa had both already written to her, both having different moods, of course, Sansa was angry and father was informative. Arya, however, had been happy to share this information with her mother. Of course, she had also wanted to prove that even though she wasn't the perfect lady like Sansa was, she could still find a husband of her own, and a prince to boot. Even if Arya cared little for Jon's title, her mother would be thrilled, her letter had said all the things in which Arya had predicted.

Arya,

I'm so proud of you and the lady you have become. Queen Lyanna and I are already speaking of arrangements for the wedding.

Kings Landing has evidently given you something Winterfell couldn't; a chance at love.

Your sister will forgive you, and you must do the same. Whilst your name calls you Stark, your blood also calls you Tully. Family, Duty, Honor. 

Remember the words of who you are, and who you will become. I will see you soon, my love.

Catelyn Stark

Arya had responded as expected of her, that she wanted to help with the wedding. Even though that was expected of her it was something she truly meant but not how her mother thought. Arya wanted to ensure her mother didn't overdo the event. She knew because she was a lady and Jon was a prince that the wedding would have to be a spectacle, but all Arya wanted was to say the words in front of the Heart Tree in Winterfell.

"I won't tell, don't worry," Lyanna replied, looking at her thoughtfully yet intensely. Arya matched her gaze.

"You remind me of myself when I was young, Arya," Lyanna told her. Arya sighed. Everyone was telling her that lately, that she was exactly like the Queen when she was younger.

"So I've heard," Arya replied. Lyanna paused. Arya looked at the older woman, who's feature were contorted in pain.

"Aunt Lyanna? Are you okay?" Arya asked as the woman fell against the wall, holding her stomach. Lyanna let out a pained cry. Arya's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back!" Arya called, already rushing to the room at which she had been listening at earlier. Without a knock, she burst into the room only to see the good brothers red-faced and angry. 

"Arya Stark, what is the meaning of this?" Ned said impatiently, all but glaring at his daughter

"Lyanna... pain... down the hall," Arya panted, gesturing for the men to follow her, the two men shared a glance. Arya ran off, she heard two pairs of feet running behind her. They arrived to see Lyanna sitting against the wall, breathing heavily, her face screwed up in pain.

"Arya! Go get the bloody maester!" Ned called, Arya ran off, and she had never run faster in her life.


	14. JON II

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

 Jon was pacing outside of the chambers in which his mother was being cared for. She had been in them for a whole month, she was now almost eight moons through her pregnancy. The thing is, she was only getting worse. At the moment, she could hardly stand without crying out in pain. Jon knew that his mother hated being confined to such a place with no way to escape, but all of the family had agreed that one of them must be with her at all times. Even Elia had said she'll stay with her through the night some nights, she claimed it was because it would put stress on Lyanna and the babe to see her when she was awake. Dany was leaning on the wall next to the door, for her shift was before Jon's. Jon could feel her eyes burning through him.

"What're you staring at me for?" Jon asked impatiently. Daenerys blushed.

"I wasn't staring," she mumbled, her eyes moving to the ground. Jon raised a brow before joining her against the wall.

"Can I ask you something, Dany?" Jon asked, turning to face his aunt.

"Of course," Dany replied, copying her nephews' previous action.

"What do you think is going to happen to Lyanna and the babe?" Jon asked in a whisper. He hadn't meant for it to come out as it did, but Jon's vulnerability and worry at this moment were too high to contain.

"I'm sorry Jon, but I don't know. All we can hope is that both of them will be okay," Dany confessed. Jon sighed. At that moment, the door opened and Grand Maester Nylios stepped out. The man was the youngest Grand Maester the kingdoms had ever seen, at two and seven he had been one of the most respectable maesters the citadel had to offer. His tan-but-darker-than-Dornish skin, black hair, and bright green eyes made him stand out when walking through the keep.

"What's happened?" Jon asked worriedly after seeing the frown on Nylios' face. The maester shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid she's just getting worse, your graces. She is getting weaker by the day. She didn't want the milk of the poppy so if you want to speak to her grace, you can," Nylios said before striding off down the hall, presumably to Rhaegars solar to tell him the update. Jon looked at Dany,  she nodded at him, he turned on a heel and entered the chambers in which his mother was confined too.

"Hello mother," Jon greeted quietly, Lyanna looked up and smiled weakly

"Jon, smile a little bit, please, I'm not dead," Lyanna joked, her voice straining as she attempted to laugh. 

"Mother, please. You're so pale and weak. Don't pretend to be stronger than you are," Jon scolded. Lyanna rolled her eyes. 

"Sit down, you're making me feel small," Lyanna said, seemingly ignoring his past comment, Jon sighed, but obliged anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed. Lyanna scoffed

"Better than ever," Lyanna said sarcastically, she then looked at Jon, seeing his frown. "Okay. I'm not feeling well, but it's just a sickness. I'll be fine, Jon. I promise"

Even though Jon knew exactly how his mother would be feeling, he couldn't help what he was about to say.

"Promise me, mother. Promise me that you'll be okay," Jon almost begged. Jon swore he saw a sad look flash in her eyes.

"I promise, my love. Everything will be fine," Lyanna said soothingly, even though Jon knew she was lying, it was something he chose to believe because Jon didn't know what he'd do if something went wrong.

"Jon, I need to tell you something," Lyanna whispered faintly. Jon cocked his head

"What is it, mother?" Jon asked. Lyanna took a deep breath, as deep as she could manage anyway. 

"You know about the tourney of Harrenhall. You know about how I was the knight of the laughing tree. What you don't know is about what my brother did," Lyanna said

"Uncle Ned?" Jon asked. Lyanna shook her head

"Brandon," Lyanna breathed, "He did something horrible, there aren't many people on this land who know about this secret but I need to tell you. Just in case,"

"Please mother, you're scaring me a little. What is it?" Jon asked desperately

"My brother, Brandon, fathered a bastard, to Lady Ashara Dayne," Lyanna whispered. Jon shook his head.

"Alia Dayne is my cousin?" Jon asked, disbelieving. 

"Brandon knew Ashara was with child, and he left her anyway. He told her that it wasn't his fault she opened her legs," Lyanna confessed

"She's Brandon's child. She was legitimised. Wait, wouldn't she be the heir to Winterfell?" Jon asked. Lyanna nodded  

"If we would follow the line of succession, technically she would be but she doesn't know," Lyanna said. Jon took a deep breath.

"If she found out, do you think she'd try and claim Winterfell?" Jon asked, thinking of Robb. Lyanna shook her head weakly.

"She'll never know," Lyanna replied, then the two were silent until Lyanna drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Jon was walking through the gardens, thinking about what his mother had told him the previous day. If Alia ever found out she could overtake Winterfell, which now that she was legitimised, was her birthright, but she wasn't a Stark. She was legitimised as a Dayne, not a Stark so that was a good thing but Jon couldn't help but want to know his cousin more. Before this revelation, Jon had limited contact with Elia's handmaiden, but now he wanted to befriend her. Blood was important to him, his family was important and as of now, she was family, and as if thinking about family summoned her forth, Sansa appeared in front of him. Jon bowed slightly

"Lady Sansa," He greeted politely, she curtsied

"Prince Jon," She replied sweetly. Sansa stayed standing there, smiling sweetly at him. Jon felt uncomfortable, it looked at though she was waiting for something.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Jon asked awkwardly. Sanas smiled brightly

"Would you like to walk through the gardens with me?" Sansa asked. Jon looked quickly around the garden, seeing if there was anyone who could distract the Stark lady from him, the only other person in sight was Ser Jaime, standing a few feet behind him. 

"Uh, of course, my lady," Jon said, uncertain that this was a wise idea after hearing about what Arya had accused Sansa of saying. Sansa smiled brightly again and clasped on to Jon's arm.

"How's Aunt Lyanna?" Sansa asked, she sounded worried but her eyes were roaming him.

"She's okay, I'm sure she would love a visit from you. Arya and Uncle Ned have both done a shift of being with her to give all of us a break," Jon said fondly, thinking of how Arya played a game of cyvasse with Lyanna, (after Jon had taught her), to keep her spirits high. 

"Arya went and sat with her?" Sansa asked sharply, her blue eyes narrowing. Jon looked at her strangely.

"Um, yes. Is that an issue?" Jon asked, Sansa realised her mistake and her eyes widened.

"No! I was simply just asking," Sansa corrected hurridly. Jon narrowed his eyes.  _Fuck it._

No, my lady. I don't think you were," Jon replied, stopping in front of a fountain

"Whatever do you mean, my prince," Sansa responded nervously.

"Arya told me the horrible things you said to her," Jon said casually, waiting for Sansa's reaction

"I didn't say anything! She's a liar! She lied so she could steal you from me!" Sansa cried. Jon moved away from the girl

"No, Sansa. You're the liar. I know what you said, and I just want to say this once to you, Sansa. I didn't get stolen from you, for I was never yours. I love you because you are family, but I do not, and will never love you as I love Arya," Jon said angrily. Sansa looked as though she was about to cry.

"You love her?" She asked. Tears welled in her eyes. Jon realised what he had said.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Jon replied, a small smile on his face. Sansa looked at him once more before running off.

"She's rather dramatic, that one. Isn't she?" Jaime said lazily from behind him. Jon shook his head before returning to the keep

 

 

 

 

"I saw Lyanna today. I fear she's getting worse," Aegon said from beside Jon at the table at which they were eating together. Jon looked up at his brother

"That's what Maester Nylios said when I was with her yesterday," Jon confessed. Aegon sighed

"Are you alright, brother?" Aegon asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid." Aegon placed a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"As you would be, all we can do is hope," Aegon said sympathetically. Jon took a deep breath.

"How's Lady Margaery?" Jon asked, in an attempt to change the subject. Aegon quickly caught on

"She's good. She's coming to the capital soon and then our betrothal will be announced. After your wedding, I assume," Aegon smiled

"I've heard she's beautiful, you must be happy," Jon joked. Aegon laughed heartily

"I've heard she-" Aegon never got the chance to finish that sentence, because the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard came striding into the hall in which they were seated.

"Arthur," The boys greeted simultaneously. The knight nodded in return.

"Follow me, your father needs to speak with you both," Arthur instructed. The two boys looked at one another and the rose from their seats, following their father's closest friend. Not long after, the man and two boys arrived at their destination. Arthur opened the door of their father's solar and ushered them inside, closing it behind them.

"Father," the boys greeted together. Their father nodded at them and gestured for them to have a seat

"What do you need us for?" Aegon asked, leaning back in his seat. Jon sat straight, curious for the response.

"There is a plot against us," Rhaegar revealed. Aegon sat up straight in his seat, and Jon breathed in sharply. After all, there were still people who thought of the Targaryens in a bad light.

"Who?" Aegon growled. Rhaegar sighed.

"Viserys," Rhaegar said, shaking his head. Aegon and Jon shared a look

"As in, our uncle Viserys? How do you know?" Jon asked, somewhat shocked, but also somewhat relieved

"Yes, and I know because of his wife. Princess Arianne is working as a spy for Doran, and by extension, me," Rhaegar explained

"What are we to do about him?" Aegon asked, in the same growl he had before

"At the moment, his greatest ally is powerless. He's working with Cersei Baratheon. He thinks he will be getting the Baratheon and Lannister army and the Dornish army. He plans to act once he has secured both," Rhaegar informed them

"So why don't we crush him first?" Aegon asked

"Because he won't be getting any of those armies. Gendry is now at Storms End and he has banished Cersei, Tyrion Lannister is the rightful lord of Casterly Rock and he hates Cersei in any case and finally, he won't be getting the Dornish army because of Elia. Doran, Oberyn, and their children would never betray you or Elia," Rhaegar said. Aegon looked as if he was in thought.

"So why are you telling us this? What are we going to do about him?" Jon asked. He had never been Viserys biggest admirer, more so thinking of his uncle as a bully than a family member

"Well Jon, you're going to help us do that," Rhaegar smiled slightly, and the three spent the rest of the night planning how to take down Viserys Targaryen. 

 


	15. ARYA II

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Arya, 

I'm on my way, my love. I'm on my way to the capital from Winterfell to help plan the wedding for my little girl. I'm so proud of you.

With all my heart,

Catelyn Stark

Arya had received that letter a few days after Lyanna collapsed. Almost a moon ago. Now, her mother was standing in her room, waiting for her.

"Mother!" Arya yelled because, despite all of the arguments and disagreements about how Arya behaved, Arya loved her mother. She ran into her mother's outstretched arms and buried her face in the womans dress. 

"Hello, Arya," Catelyn responded fondly, stroking her hair. 

"I've missed you, mother," Arya responded, moving away from the Tully-Stark and looking up at her.

"I've missed you too, Arya. Now, let's go see your siblings and father," Catelyn smiled, making her way out of the door. Arya sighed at the idea of seeing Sansa but followed the elder woman anyway. The pair made their way down the hall to where Sansa and Bran's rooms were. Both of their reactions were much like Arya, except Sansa glared at Arya over their mother's shoulder. Then the four Starks made their way to Ned's solar, where he always was these days.

"Hello Ned," Cat smiled at the man. He brightened noticeably

"Cat," He grinned fondly, standing up from his desk at which he was signing papers. Arya watched the two as they embraced one another.

Will that be Jon and I in 20 years?  

"Sansa, Arya, Bran, we're going to go break our fast. I'll go get someone quickly. You three show your mother where our dining hall is," Ned instructed. Arya nodded, and grabbed her mothers hand, pulling her out of the room, Sansa and Bran in tow.

"Guess what mother!" Bran said excitedly

"What?" Catelyn asked, a smile on her face

"I'm a squire to two of the Kingsguard! Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Jaime Lannister!" Bran informed her loudly. Arya noticed that Catelyn went stiff when Bran mentioned Jaime. Then she definitely wouldn't like the fact I train with him. 

"Ser Oswell Whent? Did you know that you share blood with him? My mother was a Whent," Cat revealed, a grin on her face. Bran gasped excitedly. Arya laughed as the group arrived in the small hall where the Stark family always ate together. The group took places around the table, the food was already on the table for them, with an extra place next to Arya.

"Sansa, what has happened with you? Arya is betrothed, Bran is a squire, what about you?" Catelyn asked her eldest daughter, Arya watched her sister, wondering what her reaction would be, Arya wasn't disappointed.

"Well, I've made some friends with the highborn ladies in the court. Princess Daenerys has invited me to sew with her twice, Princess Rhaella has walked with me through the gardens, and Princess Rhaenys has taught me how to play cyvesse," Sansa listed, going pink at her lack of things to say to her mother. Arya smiled, her head bent down. She knew she shouldn't try and be better than her but after her whole life of Sansa doing so, she couldn't help herself.

"The princesses are lovely, aren't they? I had dinner with the three of them, a few nights past. We spoke about the wedding. I've been riding with them quite a few times, Rhaella is almost as good on a horse as I am, and Aegon is actually a very good bowman, and he has the King's musical talents. He tried to teach me the harp, but I can't say I was very good at it," Arya confessed, staring Sansa in the eye, watching her turn red.

"They only like you because you're betrothed to Jon!" Sansa yelled, and at that exact moment, the previously mentioned prince walked into the hall with Arya's father. Jon raised his eyebrow at the girl, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I assure you, Lady Sansa, they like Arya because of how she acts and who she is," Jon said to Sansa, he then walked over to where Arya was seated, he gently raised her hand and placed a kiss upon it. 

"My lady," Jon said. Arya knew he was putting on a show for Sansa, so she played along

"My prince," She giggled as best she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sansa glaring and her mother smiling in the direction of the pair. Jon rose from the bow he was previously in a directed another one towards Catelyn.

"Lady Stark, I'm so glad you could join us in the capital. I'm sure Arya will love having her mother here," Jon addressed the lady politely before taking a seat next to Arya.

"Prince Jon, I'm glad to be here. Tell me, how's your mother?" Cat asked, concern in her eyes.

"Her condition is dire, but she seems to have more life in her then she has in previous weeks, and please, Lady Stark, call me Jon. We're family, and you are soon to be my goodmother," Jon replied, clutching Arya's hand on the table, Arya sent a smile in his direction.

"Only if you call me Catelyn. Now, we have a wedding to plan, don't we? Perhaps we could go to Lyanna's rooms after our lunch so she could help, Arya?" Cat asked, looking at Arya. The girl nodded, and the Stark family, (and Jon), spent the rest of the meal talking about anything and everything.

 

 

 

 

Arya walked alongside her mother, Nymeria padding along in front of them.

"Aunt Lyanna is in here," Arya informed her mother. Catelyn smiled and knocked on the door

"Come in!" They heard Lyanna call faintly. The pair walked into the royal sick chambers.

"Hello, Aunt Lyanna. We've come to cheer you up," Arya stated, gesturing to the parchment in her mother's hand.

"Shall we plan a wedding?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow, a small smile on her face

"Finally! Something fun to do," Lyanna replied, sitting up in the bed. She winced.

"Okay, the ceremony will obviously be held in the Great Sept of Baelor-" Catelyn began but Arya cut her off

"I want to say the words in front of a heart tree, a weirwood," Arya stated, Catelyn looked surprised

"What?" She asked, staring at her daughter.

"Jon and I both follow the Old Gods more than the Seven. I'll agree to the big ceremony at the Great Sept if Jon and I can then go to the Gods Eye and say the words in front of a weirwood heart tree, or even to Storms End so we can go to Summerhall afterwards in any case," Arya told them. Lyanna smiled.

"Rhaegar and I were wed in the Gods Eye," Lyanna told them. Arya saw her mother's eyes widen

"I never knew," Catelyn admitted.

"He wanted me to have a wedding I believed in," Lyanna whispered fondly. Arya knew exactly what she meant because that's exactly how she felt.

"So do I. So mother? Is that agreed?" Arya asked. Catelyn sighed.

"Yes, but I want a Kingsguard with you, and after you go, you can go to Summerhall. I hear that the restorations are almost complete, liveable," Catelyn agreed, Arya hugged her mother, and from over her shoulder, she saw Lyanna wince. She broke away from her mother

"Aunt Lyanna, are you okay?" Arya asked, watching how Lyanna's breathing became deeper. Arya saw the womans dress become wet, the bed too.

"The baby," Lyanna forced out.

"Mother, the guard outside the door will show you where Grand Maester Nylios' chambers are, tell him to go get Rhaegar!" Arya instructed, rushing to Lyanna's side. Her mother nodded and rushed out the door.

"Breathe, breathe. Everything will be okay," Arya reassured, stroking Lyanna's hair.

"I'm going to die, Arya. I've stayed alive for my babe but I don't have enough strength to live," Lyanna confessed, panting now. Arya shook her head fiercely

"Jon needs you, Rhaella needs you, Rhaegar needs you, this babe needs you," Arya told her, Arya was scared, for Lyanna, for the babe, for Jon. Arya's eyes filled with tears

"I need you to promise me something, Arya," Lyanna told her. Arya nodded, wiping a stray tear from her face. Lyanna beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Promise me, Arya, promise me," Lyanna begged.

"I promise," Arya whispered. Lyanna threw her head back and screamed, fortunately, Catelyn arrived with Maester Nylios and Rhaegar in tow, several midwives too. Rhaegar rushed to Lyanna's other side. The maester took to telling the midwives what to do, telling Lyanna to breathe, and push, and breathe, and push. Then Catelyn appeared, pulling Arya away from Lyanna. Breathe, and push, breathe, and push

"No!" Lyanna screamed, reaching for Arya. Arya pulled away from her mother and ran towards her aunt. Her mother threw one look back and left the room.

"Push once more, your grace. The babe is almost out. Push!" Maester Nylios said calmly, too calm for the situation, suddenly, the sound of crying filled the air. Lyanna panted, a midwife wrapped the babe in a small blanket, and handed it to Lyanna.

"It's a girl, your graces," The midwife told them. Lyanna reached weakly for the girl.

"She's got your eyes, Rhae," Lyanna said weakly, he placed a hand on Lyanna's hair, Arya swore she saw tears in his eyes but she couldn't judge him, so did she.

"Hold on Lya. You have so much more," Rhaegar soothed

"I love you, Rhaegar. I love our children," Lyanna forced herself to say. Rhaegar put his head down

"I love you, Lya," He replied.

"Arya. You make my son so happy, for that, I will always be grateful," Lyanna whispered, and as if the mention brought him forth, Rhaella and Jon burst through the door.

"My family... Thank you," Lyanna mumbled, her eyes beginning to close. Arya moved back, taking the baby from Lyanna's arms, letting the two siblings take her place. The babe was strangely silent, staring up at Arya.

"Please mother, don't go," Rhaella begged

"We need you, mother, please," Jon pleaded.

"I love you," Lyanna whimpered, her eyes finally closing. Rhaegar stood, leaning over Lyanna. Rhaella began sobbing, Arya watched as Jon wrapped his sister in an embrace, letting the tears flow himself.

"Lyanna?" No reaction

"Lyanna, please. I can't..." Rhaegar sobbed. Arya was crying now, the babe in her arms whimpering. Arya walked over to where the King was standing

"Your grace, your babe. Lyanna would've wanted you to be with her," Arya whispered. Rhaegar stumbled back, staring at Arya, his eyes flickered to the babe in her arms, his eyes were red. He went past her and walked out of the door. Arya sighed, it was understandable. He just lost his wife, the girl he married for love. Arya looked at Jon and Rhaella, still crying on the floor together. Arya shot one last look at her aunt, covered in blood. She walked over to the maester.

"I'll watch the babe, can you get the silent sisters, and get someone to clean up once my aunt's body is gone. The royal family doesn't need any more reminders of how Lyanna died. Oh, and please, leave Jon and Rhaella to their mourning." Arya instructed, walking out of the room. She gurgled, her indigo eyes staring into Arya's grey ones. Arya walked into the royal apartments, she saw her Uncle Benjen standing outside one of the doors, his Kingsguard armour shining. 

"Arya?" He called, looking at the babe in her arms. Arya approached him.

"Who's inside that room?" She asked. Benjen looked confused

"Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. Why? Is that Lyanna's..." He trailed off. Arya nodded, another tear falling down. She reached behind him and knocked on the door.

"She's gone. Go mourn, I'll explain why you left, I need to speak to them anyway," Arya said, void of any emotion. Her uncle looked dumbfounded, before running in the direction she came.

"Come in!" A deep voice called. Arya adjusted the babe so its neck was supported, and pushed the door open. She was met with the three Martell/Targaryen's sitting at a table, playing cyvesse.

"Arya, what're you doing here, and what... oh no," Rhaenys gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"This is the new princess. My aunt Lyanna is dead, the king is obviously very upset. I assume he's locked himself in his chambers," Arya explained. Elia placed a hand over her mouth, before resting her head in her hands, letting out a soft cry. Rhaenys trembled slightly, Arya could hear her mumbling something. Aegon, however, stood and made his way to Arya. 

"What's her name?" He asked, shaking slightly, staring at the baby girl.

"Lyanna asked me to announce her name shortly after she went into labour, but she asked it of me that Rhaegar would be the first to know," Arya told him. Aegon nodded. Then, the bells started tolling.

One.

"Where are Jon and Rhaella?" Aegon questioned, touching the baby's nose softly. Two

"In Lyanna's room, last I know," She replied, and then the door opened behind Arya.

"Father," Aegon said sympathetically. Arya spun around.

"This is my daughter?" Rhaegar questioned hoarsely, ignoring his son. Arya nodded.

"Lyanna gave me her name. Unless you wanted to name her something else," Arya told him. Rhaegar shook his head.

"Her name is..." And the bells kept tolling


	16. JON III

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Pain. The pain was all that Jon felt at that moment, watching the life fade from his mother’s eyes, watching his father desperately trying to wake her, holding Rhaella whilst they both sobbed at the life-changing experience they just went through, and now, now they had a little sister. A new light in the endless pit of despair Jon felt himself spiralling into. Jon had watched Arya take her away from the room where the Stranger himself had been moments ago. Jon pulled Rhaella with him as he stood. He wiped the tears from her face

“She died for a reason. We should meet our sister, and say our goodbyes,” Jon told her softly. Rhaella let out a sob and grasped their mother’s lifeless hand.

“Goodbye mother, I love you,” She whispered, choking out her words through the sobs. Jon pulled her back into his arms.

“She loves you too, Ella,” He whispered. The girl let go of him and took a deep breath, gesturing for Jon to say his goodbyes. He walked over to the bed on which her body lay.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here soon enough. I will remember you for the rest of my days, and my children for theirs. I will look after my sister’s, and I’ll be a good husband to Arya, I only wished you could see. Goodbye mother,” Jon pledged, holding his mother's hand. Her cold hand. Her lifeless hand

Jon stood, grabbed Rhaella by the hand and pulled her gently out of the room.

Where would Arya go? Father? No, he stormed out. She’d want to take the babe to its family. Aegon and Rhaenys? That was the best option.

Jon pulled Rhaella along with him and to where the family’s apartments were. They passed Lyanna’s chambers, old chambers that is, and Jon felt a stab of pain.

Can’t think about her.

Jon walked forward until reaching Aegon’s chambers, he opened the door, not caring to knock.

“Her name is Haelia Targaryen, named after the halo of the moon. In Lyanna's words, 'wolves only howl for the moon, and everyone will howl for her',” Jon heard Arya tell the occupants of the room

“Haelia?” Rhaegar asked in a hoarse voice. Arya nodded, she handed Haelia to Rhaegar and walked towards Jon. She enveloped him into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck

“I’m so sorry, Jon,” She whispered. Jon let out a shaky breath and held her tighter. Jon breathed heavily, attempting to hold in a sob. He looked at the girl holding him, he studied her face, searching for the resemblance to his mother that everyone claimed she had. No matter what everyone said, Jon didn't think she looked like his mother. His mother was beautiful, yes, but Arya was... Arya was stunning. She had a harsh and fierce look about her, that his mother didn't have. Arya unclasped her hands from around his neck and moved them down to his hands.

"What can I do?" Arya whispered. Jon bent down and placed his lips gently against the top of her head.

"Stay with me," Jon muttered, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. Arya nodded.

The two were pulled back to reality when Rhaegar let out a cry and began lowering onto the ground. Arya rushed forward to grab Haelia.

"I know you're grieving, your grace, we all are but please don't hurt her!" Arya yelled, her tone begging the king who was kneeled on the ground as she was clutching his child who had begun crying. Rhaegar wiped his face and stood weakly from the ground.

"I'm not ready to be in this world without her. You all just pretend I'm not here. Unless there is something of the utmost importance that needs my attention, don't interrupt my grieving," Rhaegar stated, void of all emotion. Jon watched an angry expression overtake Arya's face. She rocked Haelia in an attempt to soothe her.

"Your daughter!" Arya yelled angrily. Rhaegar looked at Arya sadly.

"I can't look at you right now, Lady Arya," Rhaegar replied before walking out of the room, brushing past Jon. Arya stormed up to Jon, still rocking Haelia surprisingly softly for the anger and tension built up in her features. The young girl's cry had quieted to a gentle whine.

"Can we go to your room?" She said impatiently, tapping her foot. Jon nodded. Arya walked out. He sent an apologetic look to everyone else in the room

"We can see her another time. I think your lady is quite attached," Aegon chuckled sadly. Jon nodded gratefully at his family and ran out of the room and across the hall to his chambers, only to find the girl singing a soft tune to the baby.

"One day, chasing the sunset. One day, travelling the world. One day, we will be happy, in this world we own," Arya sang softly, continuing to hum the tune at the young girl. Arya looked up at Jon as he entered and froze. 

"She wouldn't get to sleep, and mother used to sing that song to me when I couldn't sleep, and it worked," Arya said defensively. Jon smiled softly.

"She brings out the lady in you," Jon teased with a grin before quickly frowning again, he couldn't be happy, not now. Arya put Haelia on Jon's bed. Jon poked his head out of the door, a guard was standing nearby. Jon called out to him

"Can you get a maid to bring a cradle into this room. Thank you," Jon asked, the guard nodded and strode off. Jon re-entered the room in which his betrothed and sister were. Arya had thrown open the balcony doors, letting the summer air in. She was leaning on the ledge, Jon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his head os his chin was resting on her shoulder.

"Can we pretend today didn't happen while we're out here?" Arya whispered, placing her hands on top of Jon's. 

"That's all I need right now," Jon agreed. He buried his face into Arya's neck and placed his lips firmly against it. Jon moved his hands to rub Arya's shoulder. Arya sighed in content, she moved her neck as to expose more of it to him. He placed kisses all the way up her neck before reaching her face. He spun her to him and placed a kiss on her lips, a quick kiss before going back for more. The pair kissed one another hungrily. Moving their lips against the other, forgetting the previous day's troubles in a single moment. Arya ran her hands through his hair, Jon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Jon broke apart from her. 

"You are my forever," He breathed, placing his forehead against hers. Arya swallowed, before closing her eyes.

"And you're mine," She replied. Jon sighed in content and kissed her forehead before helping her down from around his waist, perfect timing too, it would seem as there was a knock on the door. The pair looked at one another and their dishevelled appearances. Jon sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it to see a pair of men holding the cradle. Jon gestured for them to place it down, they did so and left. Jon walked over to a chest and popped it open.

"What's that?" Arya asked from behind, already placing Haelia in the child's bed. Jon placed his hands around the second item in the chest and pulled out a silver and lilac rippled stone egg.

"It's her egg. We've all got one. Mine is silver and black. It's tradition," He explained, placing the egg next to the sleeping babe.

"Wolves only howl for the moon, but she's a dragon. Everyone will howl for her," Jon said, Arya nodded.

"She's beautiful," Arya agreed. Suddenly Aegon burst into the room.

"Jon, I need your help," Aegon demanded, a worried expression on his face. Arya and Jon shared a look before Arya gestured for Jon to go, and the pair of Princes left the room


	17. AEGON

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Aegon walked alongside Jon as they walked from Jon's room, in which they left their sister, and Jon's betrothed. Aegon was frustrated. Nothing was working the way it was supposed too. Aegon, of course, knew about his father's plan to unite the Kingdoms, he had been privy to that information as the heir to the throne. A position he was born into, a position he craved; but not like this. Aegon hurried Jon to the King's chambers, that thankfully were located near to their rooms. Aegon saw Arthur pacing outside.

"I can't get through to him. It needs to be you," The dornishman said hurriedly. Jon looked at Aegon with a confused look. Aegon brushed it off and pushed the door open.

"Father, what are you doing?" Jon asked, staring at the man on the balcony. The king made no reply.

"Get down!" Aegon yelled. Rhaegar faced them, his indigo eyes shining with tears and anger.

"I can't!" Rhaegar returned, sadness contorting his features.

"You can't do this. Get down from there. Please, father, my mother wouldn't want this," Jon begged. Rhaegar laughed sadly

"My life is bound to hers, I need to do this, Jon," Rhaegar replied, shaking his head.

"What about my mother? What about us? What about your kingdom? We're not ready to lose you too, father," Aegon shouted, walking closer slowly. Aegon didn't understand how he could be so unfair, he wasn't the only one suffering. Everyone in the castle was suffering terribly, everyone loved Lyanna, not just him.

"I love your mother, I do but she was my duty, I love you all" Rhaegar replied softly. Aegon screwed his face up, seeing red.

"Bullshit! If you loved us you wouldn't be doing what you're doing. Get down for fuck's sake!" Aegon swore, his eyes were filled up with tears but if they were from anger, fear, or sadness, he couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, my life is bound to her," Rhaegar repeated

"What does that mean?" Jon asked, strangely serene. Rhaegar smiled sadly

"She died birthing you, Jon. I wasn't there, of course, but when Ned Stark found her dying in the Tower of Joy, he took you from her and made her a promise, to protect you no matter what. By the time I arrived there she was dead, but I couldn't live with that. So, a witch brought her back with a part of me and for that, I owed her my life when Lyanna died again. My life is bound to her," Rhaegar revealed, sitting on the ledge on which he was previously standing. Jon sucked in a sharp breath from behind Aegon

"What will happen if you don't die?" Aegon shivered. The once warm air had turned cold. Rhaegar began unbuttoning his tunic.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked, shaking his head. Rhaegar sighed and finished the buttons, he opened his shirts and revealed a black mark over his chest.

"What is that?" Aegon whispered, shaking slightly. Rhaegar frowned.

"A sickness. It will kill me slowly, with a lot of pain," Rhaegar confessed. Jon gasped

"Viserys knew! That's why he is so confident in overthrowing you, he knows you won't be here and he knew Lyanna would die with the pregnancy!" Aegon yelled. Rhaegar nodded.

"I didn't tell him, he found out himself, I still don't know how," Rhaegar admitted, hanging his head. Aegon shook his head in disbelief.

Selfish.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Aegon asked angrily

"I didn't want to appear weak to my enemies," Rhaegar replied as if it was obvious. Aegon was beyond mad now, he was furious. Not only was he being selfish, but he was being an imbecile.

"No one sees you as weak except your brother, father. You made a mistake," Jon told Rhaegar, a conflicted look on his face. Even through his anger, Aegon could see why Jon was conflicted, on one hand, Jon got two siblings and a mother he never would have had if his father hadn't made that deal, but on the other hand, Jon could lose his father now too. Aegon placed a hand on Jon's shaking shoulder.

"You need to get down from there, you made your choice father. I don't want you to die but I don't want you to be a coward either. You have responsibilities. We're all getting married soon, you need to sort out your affairs, the affairs of the kingdom. I'm sorry about all of this father, but you made a choice. You have to live with it," Aegon snarled. He didn't see if his father listened to him because he turned on a heel and stormed out of the room. As soon as he left the room he regretted it.

If he does it, those are the last words I ever said to him. Aegon took a deep breath and made his way to chambers near his own, but not quite his. 

"Who's there?" A female voice called quietly. Aegon sighed

"It's Aegon, can I come in please," He asked through the door. He heard a groan and footsteps coming towards the door. He was met with a feisty girl with a baby in her arms.

"You woke her up last time you burst in.. Where's Jon?" Arya asked, a suddenly worried tone in her voice.

"He's fine, I actually wanted to speak with you. I need to calm down," Aegon confessed. Arya sent him a wary look before opening the door wider allowing Aegon to enter. The baby gurgled happily. Arya gestured for him to have a seat at the small table Jon had in his chambers. He obliged and took a seat.

"So, what can I help you with? Unless you want to be rude again, in which case my fist is available," Arya smirked jokingly. Aegon rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, his anger waning a small bit. He looked behind Arya, to see Ghost and Nymeria watching his from their spots on the bed.

"They're getting bigger every time I see them," Aegon remarked. Arya nodded.

"Me too, and I see them every damn day," Arya said, placing Haelia between them.

"What're you doing?" Aegon asked, alarmed. Arya rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"She's not just a dragon. She's direwolf too, they'll protect her," Arya said, sitting down across from him.

"What is it? You've looked upset the whole time you've been here," Arya asked, raising a brow.

"There's a lot going on that we don't have time to talk about today. I actually wanted to ask you something," Aegon confessed. Arya leaned forward, she looked intrigued which Aegon took as a good sign

"I know you've been training with Jaime," Arya looked as though she wanted to interrupt but him but he held up a hand, "Don't ask me how I know, I just do. You will take Jaime wherever you go from now on if you are outside of this castle I need to ask you something important, about Jon," Aegon told her.

"If it's for Jon, anything," Arya replied. Aegon nodded.

"There's something sinister happening in our family. You're about to be part of it. Our uncle Viserys is going to overtake the Iron Throne once my father dies, which may be soon. Hopefully, if my plan works well enough, all of my siblings and I, save Haelia, will be married to a key to every kingdom. You and Jon will be in Summerhall as soon as you're married and," Aegon paused for a minute, deciding if he wanted to go through with this plan of his. He did.

"I need you to take Haelia with you, and take her and Jon's eggs. It's of the utmost importance that you take the eggs, do you understand me?" Aegon instructed. Arya nodded.

"I can do that, for Jon," Arya agreed. Aegon sighed in relief before remembering.

"One last thing," Aegon sighed, Arya cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" Arya asked. Aegon took a deep breath.

"When Viserys comes to Summerhall, and he will because out of all of us, it's Jon he hates the most, I need you to kill him," Aegon said, whispering the last part so that only they could hear. Arya's eyes widened.

"Kill him?" She whispered back. Aegon sighed.

"You're a girl, he won't realise that you can be just as powerful as any man. Even after spending the last few years in Dorne," Aegon told her. She nodded in recognition

"I'm the secret he won't suspect," She acknowledged. Tapping her fingers on the table. Aegon nodded. This was the only way he could think of to win the game. Aegon recognised prophecy. He recognised the Azor Ahai prophecy and that it would come to be. He feared prophecies, like everyone should but the one he was most terrified of was the one that he believed had already begun. One that Maggy the Frog had revealed to him when he visited the Westerlands with his family as a young boy. One that he had had nightmares of ever since.


	18. ARYA III

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

"I am the secret he won't suspect," Arya acknowledged. She thought about it. This plan that Aegon had was risky. He was putting Arya in charge of Haelia, the eggs that Aegon seemed adamant that she take, and killing a prince. She understood why Aegon wanted her to do this instead of Jon. Of course, because she was a girl, but also because if Jon did it, he would be a kinslayer and he would make a big deal of it because it was, after all, a big deal. Jon would, of course, be devastated to know that Arya and Aegon were scheming about this together.

"If we don't have trust, we have nothing." Jon had once said to her. Arya agreed with him whole-heartedly. Trust was important to her but she didn't want to trust Jon with this. In truth, she was afraid. Afraid that he may not let her do it, afraid that he wouldn't understand why she didn't tell him. Afraid to trust that Aegon's plan would work. Arya watched the boy's face. He still looked upset. Maybe it had something to do with the thing he needed Jon's help for. Arya stood and made her way over to the cradle, picking up the egg within. She studied it. The egg was a pale purple, with silver swirls, something caught the light, and Arya looked closer. There were gold flecks throughout the egg. 

"Purple for her eyes, silver for the moon, gold for her status," Aegon said from over her shoulder. Arya jumped slightly and handed him the egg.

"Jon put it there shortly before you came to get him. He told me his egg is black and silver. What's yours?" Arya asked, turning to face the prince.

"I'm afraid mine is quite predictable. Red with black whorls. Rhaenys' is a dark yellow with green. Rhaella's is deep blue with silver. I think Dany's is the opposite of mine, black with scarlet swirls," Aegon told her, studying the egg in his hands. Arya had a thought.

"Where do they all come from?" Arya asked curiously. Then Haelia began crying softly, Arya went and picked her up and began rocking her. She made her way to the door and looked outside to see a maid walking past.

"Excuse me!" She called. The maid looked startled but made her way to the door.

"What can I help you with, m'lady?" She asked. Arya motioned to Haelia with her head.

"I need a wetnurse for the princess, quickly," Arya ordered. The maid nodded and hurried off. Arya shut the door and made her way back to where Aegon was standing, motioning for him to continue. He chuckled slightly.

"Dragonstone. There are clutches of eggs underneath the volcano, Dragonmont," Aegon explained. Arya nodded.

"Have you ever thought of trying to hatch them?" Arya asked. Aegon began to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Aegon sighed and walked over to answer it. 

"I'm the woman who will help with the child, this is the wet nurse, your grace," A woman's voice sounded. Arya paused. The voice sounded familiar.

"Come in, please," Aegon told the ladies and opened the door further. The ladies entered. The first one looked familiar too, like someone from a dream. 

"What is your name?" Arya asked, raising a brow at the brunette woman.

"My name is Kinvara. This is Teya, the wet nurse. We are here to care for the child when you cannot," The woman who named herself Kinvara said with an accent.

"You're from Braavos," Arya guessed, the lady smiled slightly.

"No, I'm from Volantis actually, my lady," she said. Arya handed Haelia to the wet nurse, Teya, while still staring at Kinvara.

"That necklace, I've seen it before. You're a red priestess?" Aegon asked. Kinvara nodded.

"High priestess. First Servant to the Lord of Light," She corrected. Arya was taken aback.

"What's a high priestess doing here, looking after a babe?" She scoffed. Before she could answer, Jon came into the room looking tired, before seeing everyone within. His eyes widened. Arya chuckled and made her way over to him.

"This is Kinvara, she's going to be looking after Haelia when we cannot, and this is Teya, the wet nurse," Arya explained, snaking her arm into his.

"We'll take her to the nursery right away, your graces," Taya said, hurrying out of the room. Kinvara made to follow her but stopped briefly.

"I am here looking after the babe because it is what the Lord told me to do. She is a key to what is to come," Kinvara said cryptically, before spinning to point at Jon.

"You are too, and your sister," Kinvara walked closer to Jon, placing a hand on his arm. "Perhaps... Azor Ahai..." She cocked her head and then walked straight out of the room. Arya saw Aegon go stiff.

"What is it?" She asked him, pulling Jon with her as she walked over to where the silver-haired prince was standing.

"Azor Ahai. She called you Azor Ahai?" Aegon asked Jon, ignoring Arya completely. Jon looked confused, just as Arya felt, and nodded.

"Aegon. What are you talking about? Why did she call Jon after Azor Ahai, didn't he stop the Others in the Long Night?" Arya questioned insistently. She knew the answer to the last question, but she was too confused to correct herself. Aegon nodded.

"She called Jon the Prince who was Promised, Azor Ahai reborn. Have you heard the prophecy?" Aegon asked them.

"A part of it," Jon replied, whilst Arya shook her head.

"There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour, a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him," Aegon recited. Arya shook her head.

"And she thinks that's me? You're the crown prince. Wouldn't it be you?" Jon asked sceptically. Aegon frowned

"Prince who was promised, not king," Aegon corrected. Arya frowned.

"It's probably just nonsense. Don't worry about it. It's stupid," Arya scolded the two men. In truth, Arya was frightened. She had heard the stories about the Long Night from Old Nan back in Winterfell. About how Azor Ahai had plunged his sword into Nissa Nissa's breast and from her death the sword gained her light and warmth. About how the Others tried to dominate the continent and turn everyone to their bidding. Aegon pulled a deep frown.

"Right. I'm going to take my leave. I'll see you both soon," Aegon said, heading towards the door, he stopped at the frame.

"Jon. Father... Is he...?" Aegon asked suddenly, his voice filled with concern.

"He's fine. He and I talked," Jon confirmed. Aegon gave a quick nod and left the room. Arya quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He let out a shaky breath. He pulled her to his bed and laid down, Arya copied him and laid her head on his chest. The two wolves that were previously there moved and slipped out the door when Aegon had. Then Jon told her everything. About the witch, about his father's nearby death, which made Aegon's plan make much more sense. Soon, Jon fell asleep, and it was only then that Arya realised how long she and he had been awake for. Lyanna went into labour after a late lunch, when her mother and she had gone to get Lyanna's help with wedding planning. The birth lasted a few hours, she had been taking care of Haelia ever since and now the sun was beginning to rise. Arya had never been so tired before...

She padded on the stone floors, the quiet brother next to her. Together they made their way to the elegant sister and the sightful brother. She could feel the loneliness of the quick brother and the savage brother, she felt alone too when the quiet brother wasn't with her, she heard the dark sister join the pair. The trio found their siblings and together ran to the woods, no man would stop them from leaving the stone prison in which their people lived. She could feel their fear, together they were a pack, a pack missing two members. Suddenly, the quiet brother veered off, they all followed. She understood why. She could smell it too. Fire. Some human was burning, she could smell it, the others could too. They arrived at the bright light. She knew this person, they were dead, she could smell it, so why was she burning?


	19. JON IV

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

on looked up at the sky, whilst in the spot he had been in half the day. His mother's funeral was today. Jon rose from the grass, his wedding was in a week. Aegon had insisted they get married and then get out of Kings Landing. Rhaella was going with them, off to marry Gendry in Storms End. So was Haelia though, Aegon said that it would be best if Haelia went with them because if fathers story was to be believed, he was going to die soon. Jon had never realised the extent of what his parents had gone through to be with one another, not that Lyanna really had a choice in being brought back to life.

Jon made his way to the keep. So much of the castle held memories of Lyanna, twenty years worth of memories. Jon looked at Ghost, who was padding along softly next to him. Jon was suddenly hit with the smell of burning. He shook his head and the scent disappeared. He'd dreamt something strange a few nights ago. As if he was in Ghost's head but when he woke up, Ghost was right near him. And he could've sworn he saw himself, and Arya in the dream. He sighed as he arrived in the spot everyone was meeting to go to the Sept. Jon looked around the bustle and saw Rhaenys and Aegon speaking in hushed tones, Jon made his way over to them. Rhaenys' head snapped up, her eyes filled with sympathy. Jon's eyes swept over her gown. The blackest gown he had ever seen her wear, she wore black often, because it was their house colour, but they always were accented with red, orange, or yellow. Her black hair was tied up elegantly, swishing as she did.

"How are you?" She asked quietly. Jon shrugged.

"As well as can be expected," He told her. He suspected she knew what happened with father, Aegon told her everything. She nodded sadly, she turned to greet their father and her mother, who were also wearing black, although Elia had orange accents in her gown. Jon shrugged it off, preferring to watch the Starks arrive. They too were dressed in black with the exception of Lady Catelyn, who was wearing the seemingly darkest gown she had brought with her, a dark grey simple gown, contrasting greatly with Sansa and the royal families garbs. Jon's eyes found Arya. She was wearing a dress for once. Jon was surprised.

Not as surprised, however, as when Arya made her way over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek in front of everyone before wrapping her arms around his waist. Jon let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in as he reciprocated the hug Arya was giving him. Aegon cleared his throat behind them. Arya stumbled back, her cheeks slightly red. Aegon laughed quietly, before pointing out that their horses had arrived. Jon gave Arya a grateful smile before getting on his horse. He watched as she did the same. Unlike him, she did it so easily. The royals and the Starks made their way through the streets, heading towards the Sept of Baelor, Jon looked around the streets. Everyone looked sickly and starving. Jon stopped, and since he was near the front, everyone behind him stopped too. Jon dismounted from his horse.

"Jon? What are you doing?" Aegon called from in front, having turned around to see what the commotion was. His father looked at him strangely too. Jon shook them off and walked a few steps to where a woman was clutching a baby to her chest. Jon pulled some coins out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have. Feed yourself and your babe," Jon instructed, handing her the golden dragon and three silver stag. The womans eyes began to water.

"Thank you so much, yer grace," She sobbed. Jon smiled in returned.

"It's what my mother would've wanted. Use it wisely," Jon replied before returning to his horse. The party began riding again, Jon heard someone approach him.

"That was very kind of you, Jon," Catelyn said from beside him. Jon supposed he wasn't surprised that the Lady of Winterfell would want to talk to him at some point. 

"Thank you, Catelyn. My mother used to come through the streets all the time and help the common folk. If she were here, I'm sure she would be giving money to everyone she saw," Jon replied. Catelyn nodded slightly.

"Your mother was an incredible woman," Catelyn agreed. Jon turned his head towards her slightly.

"She was," Jon replied as the group arrived at the Great Sept. 

"Have you ever been here, my lady?" Jon asked the woman next to him. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't. It's beautiful though, and I've heard all about it, of course," Catelyn said in return. Jon nodded.

"It is quite beautiful. My mother never agreed. She said it was too grand, that when people were starving on the streets, we were going to the second biggest building in Kings Landing to pray and living in a castle. It's grand, yes, but impractical," Jon told her. Catelyn looked shocked. Jon sighed quietly, it's not like Catelyn knew Lyanna well. They only saw one another a handful of times over the past twenty years. 

Rhaegar cleared his throat, signalling that he wanted everyone's attention. 

"The proceeding for viewing is as follows: Me, and my children by Lyanna. The Stark family, and then my two firstborn children and their mother along with my sister," Rhaegar announced. Jon sighed. At least he had the intelligence to put the Starks before his other wife. Jon walked up to Rhaegar, he saw Rhaella do the same except she was holding Haelia.

"I wanted her to see our mother once," Rhaella explained once she arrived at the pair. Rhaegar nodded curtly and walked in. Jon looked at Rhaella and looped his arm through her free arm. She visibly swallowed before nodding and the pair walked in together.

There she was. Laying there motionless. Rhaegar was already by her side, clutching her hand. Jon and Rhaella made their way to the once happy couple. Jon heard a sob from next to him. Jon gestured for Rhaella to give Haelia to him. She did and ran up to Lyanna's body. Jon looked at the sister in his arms. He walked up to Lyanna, he knelt.

"This is your mother, Haelia," He whispered, adjusting her so she would be able to look. She gurgled. Her arms were outstretched.

"She loved you all more than you will ever know," Rhaegar said unexpectedly. Rhaella looked up at their father.

"We do know. We loved her the same," She stated tearily. Rhaegar nodded. Suddenly he clutched his head.

"Are you okay, father?" Jon asked worriedly. Re-adjusting Haelia so she would no longer be able to see. She began crying. Rhaegar yelled out and fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Father!" Rhaella screamed. Jon rushed over to him carefully, trying to hush Haelia at the same time. Rhaegar was breathing heavily, his eyes were closed tightly. Haelia's crying ceased

"Father?" Jon asked, rocking the girl in his arms. Rhaegar mumbled something.

"What did you say, father?" Rhaella asked for both of them. His eyes snapped open. Jon was taken aback. His eyes looked somewhat crazed.

"Burn her! We need to burn her!" Rhaegar yelled.

"He's having one of those attacks mother told me he had. He needs to sleep. Now!" Rhaella tried to help him up but he pushed her off, he began laughing. He stood up and made his way to Jon. He stopped laughing and clutched Jon's arm.

"You need to burn her. Promise me you'll burn her! The eggs!" Rhaegar shrieked. Jon's eyes widened. He tried to step back, but Rhaegar's grip was too tight. 

"Father!" Rhaella shouted, pulling him away from Jon. Rhaegar stumbled back and fell. Then all was quiet. 

"Is he okay?" Jon whispered to Rhaella, she walked over to their father slowly.

"He's unconscious," She said. Jon nodded

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, remembering that Rhaella said about their mother telling her something. Rhaella sighed.

"He has moments. They usually only happen with extreme grief. When our grandmother died, for example. Or with stress. Mother said they usually don't last very long and as long as he gets some sleep he'll be fine," Rhaella explained. Jon shook his head

"What did he mean burn her?" Jon asked shakily. Rhaella shrugged.

"I don't know, Jon." Rhaella turned

"I think I dreamed it, burning someone. We were all there. I was Ghost," Jon revealed. Rhaella froze and spun around to face him

"I think I had the same dream," Rhaella whispered.

 


	20. RHAEGAR II

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Burn them all.

Rhaegar watched as his father burned another pair of innocent smallfolk.

Burn them all.

He tried to stop it. He tried but his father would never listen.

BURN.

Rhaegar walked forward. Was that Lyanna? No. His father couldn't burn her.

THEM.

He called out her name. She turned to him and smiled. What was that in her hands?

ALL.

 

"Father?" Rhaella asked, shaking him. Rhaegar looked up. Jon and Rhaella.

"Where's your mother? Is she okay?" Rhaegar asked throatily. Rhaella screwed up her face and shot a look at Jon. Where were they? Last he remembered they were... Oh no. He stood.

"Never mind," He said. This was his room. How did they get him back here? What was in Lyanna's hands? It looked like... Eggs. They were eggs. Dragon eggs! Rhaegar laughed. That was how to do it. She needed to burn. They all needed to burn, burn them all. Rhaegar couldn't stop laughing. He supposed he must look slightly crazy. He cupped Rhaella's face. 

"Go get your siblings and Dany. All of them," He instructed. She squinted at him but ran off anyway. Jon no longer was holding Haelia. Oh, his last memory of his Winter Rose.

"Father, what are you doing?" Jon asked. Rhaegar looked at him. Out of all three of his children by Lyanna, he could see her in Jon the most. Rhaegar studied his eyes. Exactly as Lyanna's were. The door opened and Aegon came through, Rhaenys close behind and then Rhaella holding Haelia. The door closed behind them

"Where's Danaerys?" He asked. The door re-opened and his sister walked through.

"Right here, Rhaegar," She huffed. Rhaegar studied them all. 

"Heat doesn't affect you, correct?" He asked them all. They all looked at him as if he were speaking another language. Rhaegar looked around. A candle. He grabbed it and put his finger in the flames. Jon, in particular, looked unimpressed.

"The flame from a candle isn't that hot, father," Jon pointed out. Rhaegar huffed.

"Who has the hearth lit in their room?" Rhaegar snapped. Rhaenys sighed.

"Yes, I do," She replied, walking out the door, knowing he would follow. Rhaegar grinned and gestured for everyone to follow. 

They arrived in Rhaenys' chambers, and as promised, a fire was lit in the fireplace. Rhaegar walked straight over to it and stuck his hand inside. There were choruses of yelling for him to stop but he felt nothing. No pain whatsoever. He laughed, knowing full well that he looked insane.

"Try it," He said to his family. Aegon screwed up his face.

"You want us to stick our hand into the fire?" He asked, looking around at the others for support

"That's dangerous, father," Rhaella agreed. Rhaegar took his hand out and held it up for them to see.

"I'm not burned. Try it," he insisted. Dany stepped forward.

"I take scalding baths and I don't feel a thing," She confessed, kneeling next to Rhaegar

"Me too, but that's no reason to stick your hand into a fireplace!" Rhaenys argued. Dany looked at Rhaegar. He grabbed her hand and together they placed their hands inside the fireplace. 

"I don't feel a thing," Dany said, surprise in her tone.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon," Rhaegar replied. She stood, bringing him with her.

"What's the point of this?" Jon asked, stepping forward, staring into the flames in lieu of Rhaegar. Rhaegar chuckled.

"I had a dream," He said

"You're wanting us to burn ourselves because of a dream?" Aegon asked. Rhaegar shook his head.

"Just do it, please," Rhaegar begged. Dany looked at Rhaegar strangely before nodding.

"I didn't burn either," She said. Aegon huffed, he began to walk forward but Rhaenys grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Father and Dany did it. We call ourselves dragons. Let us prove it," he grinned at his sister and pulled her forward. Before she could protest, Aegon stuck both of their hands into the flames. Rhaenys looked like she had prepared herself to feel pain, and she snapped her hand back instantly.

"That is hot!" She shrieked. Aegon shrugged. 

"I don't feel it," he replied.

"Just like you look like your mother, you don't carry the ability to ignore heat as hot as fire it seems," Rhaegar informed her. She glared at him, walking back over to where Jon and Rhaella were standing.

"Your turn," she snapped at them. Jon shrugged and walked over, Rhaella in tow. The pair knelt. Jon held his hand out to his sister, she took it and Jon slowly eased their hands into the fire place. But just like her sister, Rhaella's hand came out quickly.

"I don't have it either, never doing that again!" She exclaimed, before standing and walking over to join her sister. Rhaegar looked intently at Jon. 

"I.. I don't feel anything..." He said, surprised. Rhaegar grinned excitedly. It seemed that it was more common in men. Dany did have the ability but she was full Targaryen. Not all past Targaryen's had the ability though.

"Where's your sister? Where's Haelia?" Rhaegar asked, looking straight at Jon, knowing that he looked after her the most. 

"With Arya in my chambers. We were discussing our wedding before the guards informed Rhaella and I that you were stirring as we asked them too," Jon informed him. 

"Get her. Now," Rhaegar instructed. Jon shook his head.

"You can't put a baby into the fire, father," Jon said. Rhaegar didn't listen, instead, he walked out of the room and down the hall slightly towards Jon's chambers. He heard several pairs of feet rushing after him so he picked up his pace. He arrived at the door he wanted and pushed it open.

"Lady Arya, can I see my daughter for a moment?" Rhaegar asked hurridly. The door opened again behind him.

"No, father. Stop!" Rhaella said from behind him, Jon rushed past him to where his betrothed was sitting on the ground, somewhat stunned. The fireplace was lit.

"Why not? It's his daughter," Arya asked, looking up at Jon. Jon bent down and whispered something into Arya's ear.

"What?" Arya exclaimed, looking at Rhaegar in a new light. Rhaegar shook his head.

"I need to know. We all need to know!" He screeched. Jon shook his head and took Haelia away from Arya, who stood to face everyone.

"You can't burn your daughter. She's your last part of Lyanna," Arya said. And it that moment she looked so much like Lyanna. Defiant.

"I know, you're right. Can I just... Hold her? Please?" He begged. Jon shook his head but Arya cocked her head to the side and pushed him towards Rhaegar. Jon frowned before handing Haelia to Rhaegar. The fireplace was right there. He began pacing, rocking her. It was a spectacle. Everyone was frozen, their eyes glued to Rhaegar. He lapped around behind Jon and Arya. The fireplace was there. He made to turn, but he couldn't. He looked into the fire, and then into her eyes. He knew. She would survive. No one was close enough to stop him. So he did it and placed the girl into the fire. Somewhere someone screamed. Rhaegar didn't care. All he knew is that she gurgled happily. He was pushed aside, and someone reached into the fireplace and took Haelia out of it. 

Aegon.

Jon.

Danaerys.

Haelia. 

Five of them immune.

Seven eggs.

Lyanna's body.

Now they just needed someone to burn with them. Someone who had done bad deeds. Someone who wouldn't be missed. 

Yes. Dragons would be reborn. Fire cannot kill a dragon, and all he needed was fire. 


	21. JON V

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Jon wished that his father hadn't thrown Haelia into the fire. Nothing he had ever seen was more startling than a newborn babe lying in a fireplace, happy and content. It was like time stood still for that moment after Jon had pushed his father aside. She wasn't screaming. She was fine. He had looked at his father then. He was deep in thought one moment and the next he was laughing. Then Aegon had told whatever guard outside Jon's chambers to get Arthur, and maybe Elia too. That was the image he saw every time he closed his eyes, Haelia being thrown into the fire, by her father no less. That was why he was lying in the very same room it happened, not being able to sleep. He turned his body so that he was facing the dying embers of the fire in the fireplace that Haelia sat in only two days before. Jon shook his head. He needed a distraction. The wedding.

He was getting married in four days time. Married to Arya. Jon couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't been here these past weeks. Jon stood, making his way to the balcony doors. He threw them open. The warm air brushed his body. He looked out. From his balcony, he could see all of Kings Landing. Not as well as he could from the castle walls but well enough. He cocked his head. There was something strange out there. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jon let out a deep breath. He quickly threw on some clothes and made his way to the door. 

"Jon? Hurry. It's father," Aegon called from outside it. Jon opened the door.

"What's happened?" Jon asked. He felt more alert than he was usually at that moment. Aegon huffed and beckoned him to follow. As Jon left the room he realised that the rest of his family, save Elia, was waiting for them.

"Remember how he was telling us to burn mother?" Rhaella asked. Jon groaned.

"He's doing it in the Kingswood. The High Septon sent a messenger saying her body was missing," Aegon explained. The group of his siblings, (and aunt but she was basically an honorary sibling anyway), made their way to the castle gates.

"I've already instructed someone to get our horses prepared," Rhaenys called from behind. Jon wasn't surprised. Rhaenys always was a forward thinker. Always prepared. As the group walked forward they saw that their horses were indeed waiting for them. They all mounted quickly. 

"Open the gates!" A guard shouted from above them, it seemed to echo as the gates creaked open. The rest of the city was revealed as the Targaryen's rode through the large gates. The candles in windows, the shouting from inns. And the noises from the brothels. All so much clearer as they through the city. The group arrived at the city gates and the process of opening the gates was repeated until finally, they were outside the city.

"I can smell fire," Danaerys said eerily. The group headed out in that direction. Jon was only just noticing the guards all around them. They approached the outer trees of the Kingswood.

"No one touch the King, we need to assess the situation beforehand," Aegon yelled to everyone present. They rode into the woods, following the scent of fire. Suddenly there was a scream. Jon kicked the sides of his horse, urging her to go faster. Another scream echoed through the woods. Jon saw the glow of a fire in the distance. He urged his horse to go faster again. The flames were getting brighter by the second. Until there he was. Staring a fire in the face. Except it wasn't just a fire. It was a pyre. Oh, Gods. That was his mother. Jon dismounted from his horse and ran towards the fire.

"Father? Where are you?" he yelled, but it seemed he didn't need too. His father walked around the pyre pit where his mother was burning. And in his arms, a bundle, a moving bundle. Oh, Gods. Haelia.

"Good, you're all here," Rhaegar said calmly.

"What's going on father?" Rhaella asked, her whole body shaking at the sight of Lyanna. Jon walked forward. 

"Give me Haelia," He said slowly. Rhaegar laughed. 

"But you have to hold your egg," Rhaegar said simply

"Who was screaming?" Rhaenys asked, scanning the area for another person.

"Someone who did a horrible thing. And now they're gagged, so we won't be disturbed by their noise as they burn. Now. Aegon, if you would take Rhaenys' egg along with your own. Jon, if you can take both of your sisters," Rhaegar instructed. He stepped towards the firepit that was doubling as a pyre uncovering a chest with all of their eggs.

"No! Haelia!" Jon screamed at him. Rhaegar paid him no mind, with his gold and scarlet egg in one hand, and Haelia in the other he stepped into the flames. Dany stepped out of the group and quickly towards the chest. She picked up her black and red egg and followed where Rhaegar had stepped in. There were multiple screams.

"No!" Rhaella shrieked. She hadn't experienced the feeling of not burning. Jon looked at the chest, he made his way over to it. He picked up three eggs, they were quite heavy, he realised. He looked at them and then into the flames. He felt tugging on his arm. 

"Please Jon, I can't lose you too," Rhaella begged, tears streaming down her face. Jon smiled slightly. He knew this was a stupid thing to do, but Haelia was in there. Rhaegar was in there. Dany was in there. They hadn't screamed. He felt the eggs, the fire coursing through his body as he pulled away from Rhaella and into the flames. It didn't hurt. It tingled slightly as if he was being softly tickled all over is body.

He walked deeper into the fire. He saw the shape of bodies near one another, breathing bodies. He sat close by them, studying the eggs in his hands. One blue, silver running through it. The second glowing silver with lilac rippling through and flecks of gold. And the third, his egg. black with grey whorls, Jon squinted at the egg. It seemed to have another colour that Jon had never seen in it. An amber colour, but brighter. Like gold but not quite. It's like the heat had brought such a colour forth. Jon looked ahead. Another figure came through the flames. Jon assumed Aegon had stepped into the pit. Jon looked at the figures in the flames and he prayed to the Old Gods and the new that they wouldn't all burn to death before a thought occurred to him as he glanced at the eggs once more.

Fire cannot kill a dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew where he knew the girl in the flames. The mans closest woman, his mother. He sat, his brothers and sisters beside him and waited for the flames to die out. And when they did he saw his man. And three others. They weren't wearing their fur today it seemed. Just skin. He stood, and padded quietly over to the two sisters of his man. His man had dubbed him Ghost because he was silent. Apparently, that was fitting because the two women gasped and stood quickly. He stepped back and turned in the direction they were looking. At his man and his pack. Only there was something on them. Something that was sown on cloth all around the city. He had heard his man's pack name themselves after the animal on the cloth.

Dragons.


	22. ARYA lV

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Arya had seen it all through Nymeria's eyes. The woman she dreamed was burning was Lyanna, Jon had told her. That's why she looked familiar. A few nights ago she dreamt that she was Nymeria again, her litter mates by her side. This time she had seen the same thing, Lyanna burning. Except this time she saw until she woke up. Jon had been sitting cross-legged. A dark blue dragon that had bright silver markings was in his lap. The product of Rhaella's egg, which Aegon had told her was those two colours, it seemed. Arya via Nymeria had looked up then, and on Jon's shoulder, a pale silver creature, whose wings were spread, showing the pale purple under them. Nymeria had inched closer then, Ghost had already walked towards him at that point. Trying to see if these reptiles were friend or foe. That's when the third dragon emerged. In Jon's abundance of black curls, an almost pure black dragon arose, this dragon looked larger than the other two on Jon's naked body, from here Nymeria hadn't been able to see many details of each of the dragons. But what she did notice, and it startled both her and Arya. Were the eyes of this dragon. A bright, but dark gold. Almost amber.

"First we'll go to breakfast, and then we'll come back and put on your dress and do your hair, okay?" Catelyn told Arya, finishing the final knot in her hair. Arya nodded, barely paying attention. She was just excited, the idea of marriage had never excited her before, it always was something she knew that had to happen, it was just something she didn't want. Something she'd fight to never have to go through. But now, with Jon. Everything was different, she wasn't repulsed by the idea of being his wife, living with him and only him. No stupid sisters to annoy her, and no septa would tell her to be more ladylike because she wouldn't be a lady anymore. She'd be a princess and she'd have power to tell Sansa to go away or Septa Mordane she didn't want to wear that dress.

"Come dear," Catelyn said softly, pulling Arya from her thoughts. Arya stood and brushed her hands on the gown she was wearing. A small price to pay for Jon. As Catelyn pulled Arya through the halls towards the Queens Ballroom, Arya's thoughts went back to the dragons. Jon still hadn't named Haelia's, saying that she could make that decision. His, however, who people whispered was Balerion the Black Dread reborn, he had named after Lyanna. 

Lyaxes. 

The others had taken to naming their dragons too, with Aegon naming his Jaeherion for a reason Arya didn't know, Rhaenys choosing Meraxes after the first Rhaenys' dragon, Rhaegar was yet to name his but his mentality had improved greatly, and Daenerys had named her's Aerion after her father. Rhaella, however, got uncomfortable every time she was near her blue dragon, claiming it always hissed at her and so the un-named dragon remained with Jon and Arya, along with Lyaxes. Haelia's silver had bonded greatly with the child, and much to Jon and Arya's relief, it protected her instead of hissing and scratching as Rhaella had claimed hers had done. Arya inwardly sighed, she looked at her mother. She knew her mother was happy for her, happy she was marrying into such an important family, but sometimes she wondered if her mother wished it was Sansa who was marrying the prince. The pair arrived in the Queen's ballroom, where all the ladies of her family and Jon's, and all the noble ladies that had come to court for this event were waiting for her to arrive. Arya looked around a recognised a few faces, Arya smiled at her mother and let go of the womans hand, walking to the chair she assumed was hers, at the head of the large table. She remembered what her mother had told her to say. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate Jon and I's marriage," She recited. She saw Sansa roll her eyes from the corner of her eye and scoffed. Why did she have to be placed right on her side? She realised everyone was staring at her. She bit her lip.

"Err, let us eat?" She said awkwardly, there were a few chuckles from around the table. Arya reached for a lemon cake but as she did so, Sansa pulled her arm back.

"What're you doing?" Sansa whispered to Arya. Arya cocked her head slightly.

"Eating?" She said, stating the obvious. Sansa shook her head.

"You can't, you won't fit into your dress," She replied, staring her sister down. Arya laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at her, she paid them no mind. 

"I'm not going to starve myself to fit into a dress," She scoffed, reaching for the lemon cake again, except this time Sansa didn't try and stop her. 

A short while later it was time for the gifts, Arya didn't care much for gifts but she knew that that's what people did for a wedding, give gifts. First was her mother. Catelyn pulled a small object out of her pocket in her dress and pulled out a necklace, Catelyn laid the pendant in the palm of her hand and Arya realised that it was in the shape of a rose, a silver rose, she looked closer and realised that there were small blue gems laid in the silver. Arya gasped, it was a winter rose. She grinned at her mother.

"I love it, mother. Thank you," Arya grinned, Catelyn stood and walked around to place the necklace on Arya's neck.

"To remember where you came from, who you are, and who you love," Catelyn whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. Arya smiled. She didn't like jewellery but this was beautiful. Then Elia and Rhaenys approached the head of the table.

"From us, we have gifted you a dornish steed, she's out in the stables," Elia told her, smiling. Arya grinned. 

"Thank you, Elia, Rhaenys," She smiled, nodding at each of them, they nodded in return and walked up. Next was Rhaella.

"Well, my gift is two parts. Firstly, a new bow and quiver full of arrows, I've had it taken to your rooms, and secondly, my dragon," Rhaella told her, Arya was smiling until the last two words.

"Your dragon?" She coughed. Rhaella chuckled.

"I've got Balerion, and the creature doesn't like me. I'd rather she be with you, she seems to love you and Jon," Rhaella smiled sadly. Arya gaped at her.

"Are you sure? I don't think-" Arya began but Rhaella cut her off with a hand on her arm. She nodded and kissed Arya on the cheek before walking back to her seat. The rest of the breakfast had gone smoothly, Arya remembered all the right words for the ladies and how to act. It felt strange for her but if this was the price to pay for Jon, she was willing to pay the price. 

 

 

"Oh Gods, Arya you look beautiful," Catelyn smiled tearily. Arya smiled slightly in return. She peered into the mirror. Her dress was beautiful. It was a white gown, with a long train and a lace see-through back, there were roses and wolves sown all throughout it, and there was silver and blue designs and markings everywhere. Arya wore her hair down, it had grown since she had first met Jon, instead of being above her shoulders is was now sitting just under her breasts. She moved her hand so she was touching the necklace her mother had given her this morning. It matched perfectly with her dress.

"Thank you, mother," She smiled in return. She looked like a lady. A princess. It was strange. Arya had never wanted this but now that she had it, now that she had Jon. She couldn't imagine another life. Soon they'd be riding to Summerhall. The two of them, their direwolves, their dragons, Haelia too. Arya grinned. Catelyn took her hand and walked her out of the Red Keep and into a litter that was waiting. The litter began moving towards the sept.

"Arya, I wanted to speak to you about something, before we get there," Catelyn said seriously. Arya nodded.

"What is it, mother?" She asked, turning to face her. Catelyn sighed.

"It's your wedding night tonight, you have to do your duty," Cat began, Arya groaned. She completely forgot about that part. 

"Yes, mother, I know," Arya sighed. Cat shook her head.

"It will hurt, the first few times. I'm sure Jon will be gentle but it will still hurt," Cat told her. Arya shook her head.

"I understand, mother," Arya said hurriedly, wishing for the conversation to be over. Catelyn seemed to understand and stopped talking. The pair rode in silence for the rest of the short ride. Then the litter came to a stop. The excited the litter. Arya turned and looked at all the small folk. She waved to them, they cheered. Arya smiled and walked up the stairs. Arya saw her father waiting, her mother kissed her cheek and walked inside. The sept doors shut. Ned moved behind her, placing her maidens cloak on. He moved back to his original position

"You look beautiful," Ned told her, grasping her hands. Arya looked down, hiding a grin.

"Thank you, father. I feel it, for once," Arya smiled, doing a small twirl. Ned laughed.

"You're always beautiful, my daughter," Ned told her, the sept doors groaned open, Ned offered Arya his hand, she took it and together they walked inside. Arya looked at everyone there, most of them she didn't know. Most of them didn't matter. She caught the eyes of her family and grinned. Then her eyes found his. He smiled at her, a smile only for her. Arya wished that she could walk faster, and kept wishing it until she arrived. She shot a smile at her father as he joined the rest of the Starks. Arya looked at Jon and smiled softly.

"You look beautiful, Arya," Jon whispered. Arya smiled shyly. The Septon interrupted their moment.

"You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection," The Septon droned. Arya turned, she felt her Stark cloak lifted off of her shoulders and replaced with another, the Targaryen cloak Arya knew.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and forever," The Septon said

"Now and forever," Jon and Arya echoed together. They placed their hands on top of one another and the Septon placed a ribbon on top of their hands and tied a knot.

"Let it be known that Prince Jon of the house Targaryen and Lady Arya of the house Stark are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The Septon announces as he lets go of the ribbon where their hands are sealed.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," He says finally. Arya smiled at Jon, he returned the gesture. The Septon unravelled the ribbon.

"Look upon each other and say the words," The Septon finally commanded. Arya stared into Jons eyes as they began.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," They recite together

"I am hers/his and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," They say finally, Arya had never felt happier than she had just then, bound to Jon. The man she loved. Oh, Gods, she loved him.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," Jon stated, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Arya pushed back, moving her lips with his but before they could deepen it anymore he pulled away, realising where they are by the sound of applause.

"I love you, Jon," Arya whispered to him, Jon grinned.

"I love you too, Arya," Jon replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	23. JON VI

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Jon looked at his wife. Arya was his wife now, oh Gods. He held her hand as he sat on the head table. His family had chosen to allow Jon and Arya their privacy during the feast by sitting at nearby tables and not on the one on the raised platform. Jon stood abruptly, apparently startling Arya. She shot a glare at him playfully. Jon chuckled and offered her his hand. Arya sighed and allowed him to take her hand, he grinned at her and she returned the favour. Jon pulled her to her feet and then into the small space just below the raised table.

"I hate slow dancing!" Arya insisted. Jon chuckled and nodded towards the musicians. Of course, he knew his wife hated anything ladylike so he had a special request for them. He cleared his throat. The band began playing a familiar tune. Arya's eyes lit up at the song from home.

**"** **A bear there was**   
**A bear, a bear**   
**All black and brown**   
**And covered in hair**

**Three boys, a goat**  
**And a dancing bear**  
**They danced and spun**  
**Up to the fair** "

Arya laughed happily as the pair danced northern style, Jon loved seeing her happy and laughing. Something that these days seemed only reserved for himself and Haelia. Jon was glad they were leaving this place, it had too many memories for him. Of his mother mostly, of the things she taught him. It hurt a fair bit the fact that she couldn't be here to witness his wedding, and Jon couldn't help but wonder how things would've played out if she had survived. If she hadn't fallen pregnant in the first place. Of course, Jon didn't wish that his littlest sister hadn't ever been born, only that two could've made it out instead of one.

**"** **How sweet she was**   
**And pure and fair**   
**The maid with honey**   
**Up in her hair**

**He smelled her all**   
**On the summer air**   
**The maid with honey**   
**Up in her hair"**

Jon looked around them, to see that his Uncle Ned and Catelyn had taken to dancing as well. Along with Bran and Alia Dayne, my two cousins. Jon looked for his siblings, Aegon was sitting beside Margaery Tyrell, the two looked very comfortable with one another. Rhaenys was laughing with her mother and two male cousins from Dorne, apparently, Arianne and Viserys couldn't attend and Rhaella was sitting with Sansa and Danaerys. Jon looked at Arya again, his beautiful Arya. She was looking at him, smiling in a way he'd only seen twice. Once, after she kissed him for the first time, and secondly when she was walking into the Great Sept of Baelor earlier today, looking just as vibrant and beautiful as every day he saw her.

 **"From there to here**    
**From here to there**    
**All black and brown**    
**And covered in hair**

 **He smelled that girl**    
**In summer air**    
**The bear, the bear**    
**And maiden fair"**

Jon thought about how they first kissed. So passionate. But Jon's thoughts were disrupted as the music came to an end. Jon and Arya stopped dancing and looked for what could've caused the musicians to stop playing, only to find a blonde woman looking around the room with a smirk on her face. Jon had only met her a few times, but it wasn't hard to recognise the woman.

"Lady Cersei Baratheon, how kind of you to make an appearance," Jon called, knowing full well she hated the reminder that she was a Baratheon. She put a thin smile on her face and walked up to the couple.

"Prince Jon, Lady Arya, congratulations on your wedding," Cersei said snidely. Arya scoffed.

"I'm not a lady, Lady Baratheon," Arya told her pointedly, Cersei smirked before Arya continues, "I'm a princess, and you will address me as such,"

Cersei looked gobsmacked. Jon had to hold back a laugh. Arya knew full-well from Gendry, who she had gotten quite friendly with that Cersei was a horrible person.

"My apologies, princess. Anyway, I have merely come to offer my congratulations before going to Casterly Rock," Cersei strained. A laugh echoed through the hall, and one of Jon's favourite lords of Westeros stepped into the limelight.

"I knew nothing of your visit, sister. I'd think you'd see fit to inform the lord of the castle you're visiting," Tyrion called, putting emphasis on the word sister. Everyone knew that Cersei and Tyrion hated each other, even if one of those peoples hatred was unfair it was still common knowledge. Cersei had seen fit to take Casterly Rock for herself once her father was sent to the wall, ignoring the fact that she was meant to be in Storms End and the fact that Tyrion was the heir. Of course, no one supported her claim but she still put up a fight anyway. In truth, Tyrion was an excellent lord of the Westerlands and Jon would be delighted to have him as a good brother if he married Rhaenys, and from the way they were laughing together the whole evening, Jon wouldn't be surprised if they married soon. 

"You would deny your own sister to be in her own home?" Cersei asked stiffly in a hushed tone as if trying to save herself the embarrassment. Tyrion laughed in response.

"Of course not. Unlike you, family means something to me," Tyrion replied, rolling his eyes slightly. And then Rhaegar stepped in, attempting to defuse the situation. 

"Well, thank you, Lady Baratheon for coming and giving your congratulations but I think that's it's time for the  **bedding ceremony** " He called, yelling the last part. Everyone in the great hall cheered. Suddenly, Jon and Arya were picked up by the women and men of the hall and taken in separate directions to reach the same destination.

 

**SEX SCENE WARNING - SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD WRITING IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ IT**

 

Jon laughed as his clothes were stripped from him as the ladies carried/pushed him into his chambers, thankfully not far from the hall. He did feel slightly embarrassed in any case but he laughed it off as he was dropped into his room, wearing only his small clothes A few moments later, Arya was pushed into the room, only wearing a shift and her small clothes underneath. Jon was glad they didn't strip her all the way. He didn't think she'd be very comfortable with that, Arya looked at him and then to the ground, her face pink. Jon chuckled slightly and walked up to her. He placed an arm around her waist and the other hand cupping her face, forcing her to look up.

"I'm nervous, Jon," Arya confessed, Jon sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can, Arya, I swear. By the old gods and the new," He said seriously. She nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly she began removing her shift and it fluttered to the ground. Jon looked at her, she was as beautiful as ever. Arya took another deep breath and stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his mouth, Jon responded straight away, moving his lips in sync with hers. Jon wrapped an arm around her bareback and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him, the pair kissed passionately, and feverishly. Both of them fighting for dominance until Arya finally gave in and allowed Jon to be in control. Arya ran her small hand through her hair, one arm wrapped around his neck. Jon responded by putting a hand on the back of her head and pushing her deeper into the kiss. Jon made his way over to the bed and dropped her on it. He began placing small kisses down her stomach until he reached where her undergarments were tied. Jon looked up at her, she took a deep breath and nodded. He untied the material and dropped in on the floor. He moved down to her inner thigh and kissed up her leg slowly until he arrived at her entrance. He found her clit and began moving his tongue over it, sucking, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure. He found her entrance with his fingers and began moving them slowly in and out. Jon pushed on her clit with his tongue, before swirling his tongue around it once more. Arya moaned, thrusting her hips slightly up towards Jon. He continued these motions, picking up the pace of both until the girl was wet. Jon could feel his cock pulsing and throbbing. Aching to have released.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked huskily. Arya nodded, biting her lip. Arya shivered with anticipation. Jon pushed her legs apart slightly before standing and removing his own small clothes, his cock was hard, eager for this moment. Jon placed his cock at her entrance.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Jon whispered. Arya simply nodded and closed her eyes, seemingly bracing herself. Jon pushed the head of his cock in slowly, drawing a whimper from Arya. He paused and looked at her. She opened her eyes and nodded, encouraging him to continue. He pushed further until his whole length was inside of her. Arya cried out in pain. Jon bent to kiss her.

"It's okay, I'm inside. Are you okay?" He whispered. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I trust you," Arya whispered, kissing him in return, she closed her eyes and Jon took that as a sign to continue.

"This might hurt, but it will get better, I promise," Jon told her quietly. The girl nodded and kept her eyes closed. Jon took a deep breath and began moving side of her slowly. Arya was biting her lip so Jon went slower.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I was told it would hurt, it doesn't hurt as much as I prepared myself for though. Just keep going. Don't stop," Arya said, sounding a little out of breath. Jon nodded. He kept pushing it, getting harder and faster with each stroke, until finally, Arya let out a cry. Jon took her earlier words into account and kept going. Soon enough, Arya was moaning, she bucked her hips up towards him, and finally, Jon exploded inside of her.

**END OF SEX SCENE**

 

Jon collapsed beside Arya. He propped his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Arya," He said sincerely. Arya shook her head

"It was fine. I'm fine. You could never hurt me," Arya told him, placing a kiss on his lips, rolling over to straddle him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded before a smirk came upon her face.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again," She winked. Jon grinned before placing another kiss on her lips and causing her more pleasure than she could bear.


	24. ARYA V

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

 Arya looked over to the sleeping man, her husband, beside her. Over the past few days since their wedding, they hadn't done much except stay in their room and well... fuck. Of course, sometimes they had to have moments where they left their chambers and see others but apart from that, Arya was really beginning to enjoy their time in the bedroom. Jon never pushed her, which Arya loved but it seemed that she was enthusiastic all the same. If she was being honest, being apart from him left an ache in her womanhood that she couldn't satisfy unless she took to satisfying herself, which really wasn't helpful when she was with Haelia or her family. As Arya broke her fast with her mother and sister, she sighed somewhat happily, thinking about the morning she had had with Jon. Sansa looked over to her then.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Since the wedding, Sansa had been kinder to her than she had ever been in her life. Perhaps it was because Arya was technically a princess now, not just a lady, like her. Arya wasn't sure but it always managed to send a slight shiver down her spine. 

"I was just thinking about something," Arya replied, not wanting to disclose the details of her morning with Sansa. Maybe in another life, Sansa and Arya would be close like most sisters were but in this one, Arya wasn't going to forget the years of Sansa being horrible. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sansa asked again, Arya huffed. Now both her mother and sister were both looking at her expectantly. 

"I've been thinking of names for my dragon, that's all," Arya lied. Catelyn perked up.

"I cannot believe that dragons are back and that you have one and Nymeria!" She exclaimed. Arya laughed.

"What names have you thought of?" Sansa questioned. Arya rolled her eyes slightly. All these questions were starting to bug her.

"Maybe Visenya, or Niossenar," Arya shrugged. Sansa cocked her head slightly.

"Niossenar? What does that mean?" She asked. Again with the questions!

"Nissa Nissa, the wife of Azor Ahai who sacrificed her self during the Long Night," Arya replied. Sansa cocked her head. 

"How about Nissylla?" Sansa suggested. Arya cocked her head. That wasn't bad, actually.

"Perhaps," She replied

"Or you could name it something from home. Like Winter, or because she's blue you could name her Sea or something like that," Sansa rambled. Getting quieter at the end. Arya had a thought come to her suddenly.

"How about something acknowledging that I'm a Targaryen but will always be a Stark. Like. Frostfyre!" Arya almost yelled. Sansa grinned

"Brilliant," She agreed. Catelyn chuckled and the two girls looked at her, she shook her head. 

"I'm just glad to see you two getting along before you go, Arya," Catelyn said. Arya blinked. She hadn't even realised she wasn't fighting with Sansa, rather brainstorming ideas for a name for her dragon together. Arya shook her head.

"Of course, mother," Arya said tightly, only now realising that the ache was back after being distracted for the past few minutes. Arya sighed and stood, she still wasn't used to wearing dresses, but while she was in the capital she had too now that she was a princess, or so her mother said.  This one, however, was quite comfortable, just not fight worthy.

"I have to go, it was great having lunch with you," Arya said politely, as was the opposite of her personality. Catelyn and Sansa both nodded.

"Goodbye," They said in unison before looking at one another and laughing slightly as Arya walked out of the room and as fast as she could, aching to get back to Jon. Arya arrived at the room, only to see Jaime standing outside.

"Hello, Jaime. Is Jon inside?" Arya asked the Kingsguard who also happened to be her friend, or so she thought. He nodded and opened the door for her. Arya walked in with a smirk

"Are you ready?" She called, not seeing Jon yet but knowing he was there.

"What would he be ready for?" A familiar voice called, the two brothers coming into sight. Arya went red

"Um. To know the name I picked for my dragon?" Arya squeaked with a red face. Aegon laughed as Jon turned the same colour as his wife

"Right. Are you going to call him 'my love' while you're riding your dragon?" Aegon teased. Arya gasped and swatted the man.

"Fuck off," She glared, turning away from him. Aegon laughed again as he walked out of the room.

"Happy fucking!" He yelled. Arya looked at Jon, who simply shrugged as he walked up to his wife with a smirk. 

"You never answered his question," He reminded the girl. Arya rolled her eyes. 

"Well, the answer is no. I'm going to call her Frostfyre," Arya replied, poking her tongue out at her husband. Jon laughed deeply.

"I'm glad you've picked a name," He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Arya wrapped her arms around him in response.

"I wish we could stay like this forever too, Arya, but we have to go see Tyrion before he leaves with Cersei," Jon muttered in her ear. Arya sighed and nodded against him. The pair broke apart and they headed out the room and towards the guest chambers that belonged to Lord Tyrion Lannister during his time here. Arya knocked on the door once they arrived, and suddenly it was opened by a tall boy with black hair. Arya recognised him as Podrick Payne, Tyrion's squire. Arya looked into the room. It was quite simple for a chamber in the palace but she didn't thing Tyrion would mind. Rumour had it that he didn't spend much time in his own bed. Rather the beds of whores at the brothels, although now that he and Rhaenys would be getting married sometime soon, she didn't think that the small lord would be willing to face her wrath because of a few whores.

"Your graces," He stuttered, opening the door and allowing them in. Arya chuckled and walked inside.

"Thank you, Podrick," Jon replied. The boy seemed alarmed that the prince knew his name but showed them to where Lord Tyrion was sitting.

"Lord Tyrion," Jon greeted. Tyrion nodded from where he was sitting.

"Prince Jon. Princess Arya," He replied. Arya waved off.

"Enough with the formalities," Arya huffed shaking her head, taking a seat across from the small lord. Jon grinned before taking a seat beside her.

"Wine?" Tyrion asked, waving his hand to summon Podrick. Arya nodded her head, along with Jon.

"Thank you," Jon answered.  Arya watched the boy pour the wine somewhat shakily.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tyrion asked with a smile. 

"Well we were wondering if you would keep an eye on your sister for us," Jon told him. Tyrion snorted

"As if I wouldn't. Cersei wants what she can't have; Casterly Rock. She'll try and plot and scheme her way to the top," Tyrion replied, rolling his eyes. Jon and Arya exchanged looks.

"Actually, she has a bigger prize in mind. She only wants your armies," Arya explained. Tyrion cocked his head. Arya sighed, looking at Jon and allowing him to continue

"She wants to take Kings Landing. She wants to be Queen,"


	25. ARYA VI

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Arya looked up at her dragon. Frostfyre. The creature was dark blue, silver markings all over her body. Her eyes were magnificent though, she had found that each dragon had eyes that matched their bodies. It was quite magnificent really, her dark blue eyes speckled with green. It was funny to Arya, how much Frosty and Nymeria contrasted. One of which, had random spurts of fire breathing, which was hard for Arya since she wasn't born Targaryen and didn't have the ability to ignore the pain of a burn. The other was more relaxed but was always staring at her adopter sister with careful eyes. The pair hadn't come too close to one another. Both seemingly afraid of each other. It was the same with Ghost and Lyaxes. And Haelia's un-named dragon was always with her brother and sister. Arya found it funny how Jon wouldn't name Haelia's dragon. Haelia wouldn't be able to name her for some time, Arya told Jon he needed to name the beast but he just said he couldn't.

"That's everything, princess," A voice called from over her shoulder. Arya turned around. Kinvara had offered to help the maids pack her things. Arya nodded.

"Thank you," She nodded, the maids left but Kinvara stood in place.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Arya asked tiredly. Kinvara shook her head with a smile.

"You've already done it," She responded, spinning around and leaving the room. Some men came in to grab her and Jon's things and then Arya was left alone. She let herself shudder. Kinvara was really starting to frighten her, not that she'd admit that to anyone. Suddenly the door opened again, it was Bran.

"Arya! Do you really have to go today?" Bran asked, rushing up to her. Arya laughed a little.

"Unfortunately for you, I do. Jon and I will begin our journey to Summerhall and once we're settled in, maybe you can come to visit. Now tell me all about your squiring," Arya instructed. Bran lit up.

"Ser Oswell and Ser Jaime keep me busy, but I get to polish their armour, and run errands for them. Both of them are even teaching me how to fight!" Bran spiralled. Arya laughed.

"Are you any good?" Arya teased. Bran looked cross.

"I'm very good! I'm being taught by two Kingsguard!" Bran replied proudly. Arya cocked her head.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, leaning in closer to the boy. He nodded enthusiastically. Arya giggled.

"I'm being trained by Jaime too, and Jon when he can. So, when you come to visit Summerhall, we can spar together," She whispered into his ear. She moved away from his ear, just in time to see him gape.

"You are? But you're a girl!" Bran replied. Arya shook her head.

"Aye, I am. And I bet I could still knock you to the ground," She responded, glaring at her younger brother playfully. He looked at the ground sheepishly. Arya nudged him.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Bran asked quietly, looking at Arya. Arya sighed. Bran had always been her favourite sibling, along with Robb. Sansa was too ladyish and Rickon was just a baby. 

"I'm sure. But as soon as we settle in, I'll send word for you to come and visit. Okay?" Arya told him. He nodded, Arya walked him over to the door.

"Now, let's go see mother and father. I have to say goodbye to them too," Arya grinned, Bran rushed ahead of her, Arya chuckled and took off after him, it felt nice to run. Even if she was technically a princess now, she still couldn't do whatever she wanted, which was just as frustrating as ever, but she did have her lessons with Jaime.

Arya was glad Jaime was coming with them, it meant she could continue training with him. To become good. Good enough to kill a would-be king. Jaime was the perfect person to help her do that. It wasn't supposed to be common knowledge what happened in the throne room that day, but of course, it got out.  The story of how the Mad King tried to burn Elia and Rhaenys while holding Aegon as a babe. The only reason they were alive was that Jaime snatched Aegon as soon as he got the chance and then pushed his sword through the heart of his king and then slashed his throat for good measure. Arya didn't blame him, and while everyone else called him Kingslayer behind his back, the brave ones even called it to his face. Arya could see it bothered Jaime when they addressed him as such, as though they didn't know the full story. There was also the fact that Tywin Lannister chose the wrong side in the end. Attempting to sack Kings Landing and take it for Robert. What Arya didn't understand was how Tywin Lannister got sent to the wall but Robert only had to send one of his bastards, albeit legitimised, to Kings Landing instead of being executed. Rhaegar had his reasons, Arya supposed, still, it confused the girl. 

Finally, the siblings arrived in front of her father's study, out of breath and red-faced. Arya glared at her brother once more.

"It's actually quite hard to run in skirts, you know," She panted, pointing accusingly at the dress she was wearing. Bran giggled before opening the door to the room. To Arya's delight, both her mother and father were in there, to her dismay so was Sansa, a rather tearful Sansa.

"Father, mother, Sansa," Arya greeted, still panting slightly. Sansa turned and glared at her, before wiping her eyes and standing.

"You're leaving today?" Sansa asked. Arya nodded

"Good," Sansa hissed before storming out of the room, Arya's eyes widened.

"Why's she so upset?" Bran asked curiously, directing his attention towards their parents.

"That's not important right-" Catelyn began. Arya huffed

"Why is she upset, mother? Because of me, I assume?" Arya asked, interrupting. Catelyn sighed before nodding. Arya huffed again and ran out of the room. Arya looked around, trying to figure out where she would go. She chose a direction and ran. Sansa's rooms weren't too far away so she figured she'd try there first. She arrived, once again out of breath. She cursed before knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Sansa yelled. Arya figured she'd try her luck at an impression.

"Sansa? It's Rhaella!" She said in the best impression she could, she held her breath.

"Rhaella! I'm so sorr-" Sansa called, throwing the door open. Arya grinned at her sheepishly. Sansa glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Sansa, but I'm here to help," Arya insisted. Sansa attempted to close the door, but Arya quickly pushed her way in.

"Leave me alone!" Sansa cried, slumping of her bed. Arya went up to where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"Just let me say something, and if you still want me to leave afterwards, I will. I swear it," Arya told her in a hushed tone. Sansa nodded. Arya let out a breath.

"I never wanted this, to be a princess, to be married to a prince. I know that's what you wanted. I know you think I stole that from you. But I didn't Sansa. I love Jon and he loves me. You're my sister. I love you regardless of how much we fight and call one another stupid. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to fight with you anymore," Arya let out, rushing just in case Sansa changed her mind. Sansa sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry too," Sansa whispered, looking at Arya tearfully. Arya smiled and threw her arms around her older sister.

"I was always jealous of you, you know, you got everything. It felt good, you being jealous of me for a short while until I saw how unhappy it made you," Arya mumbled. Sansa nodded into Arya's shoulder. Suddenly the rest of their family burst into the room.

"I thought you were going to kill one another, instead you're hugging," Catelyn said, shaking her head. A laugh bubbled out of Arya until everyone was laughing with her.

"I'm going to miss you all," Arya finally said, releasing herself from Sansa's clutches.   

"We'll miss you too, my love, but we do have one last surprise for you," Cat told her. Arya cocked her head.

"Since Bran is Ser Jaime's squire, he'll be coming along. Ser Oswell has consented, he'll spend half the year with each of them, beginning with Ser Jaime," Ned revealed. Arya grinned, but it was nothing compared to the look of glee on Bran's face. 

"Well, I cannot wait. Now, we best make our way down to the courtyard. Jon's most likely waiting for us," Arya told them, and together the Starks, albeit missing a few, made their way down the corridor towards the future of one of their own. 


	26. JON VI

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Jon was waiting patiently in the courtyard, he'd distracted himself by packing the cart instead of letting servants do it. He wondered if Arya had been told about Bran coming along, Jon helped organise it, he wanted to surprise his wife with a reminder of home. He heard a screech behind him where the three dragons were set in large crates, Jon didn't think it'd be very clever to have three baby dragons on the loose on the way to Summerhall. He looked at the three magnificent creatures. He didn't think they looked very happy, but Nymeria and Ghost, on the other hand, looked just about as smug as wolves could get. Jon sighed as he looked up at the sun, he knew they didn't have much of a window to leave, but suddenly Bran came running out of the castle doors with Summer followed by Arya and Sansa with linked arms. Jon looked at them, stunned. It was an odd picture, indeed, the feuding sisters laughing and close to one another. Jon watched as the last two Starks came out of the doors following their daughters and son. Jon heard a commotion. He spun around to find Rhaella directing servants on where to put her cases, Balerion trotted over to where the other three wolves were resting below the dragon crates. The rest of the royal family close behind her. Rhaegar cleared his throat and gestured for everyone to come to him, the blended family gathered together in front of their King. 

"I think today is a new step for all of us, each of us is letting go of a son, a daughter, sister or brother. Niece or nephew. But, it is not goodbye, not truly," Rhaegar spoke, addressing everyone present. Jon saw Rhaella grin at her father. 

"Whilst each of us will miss you all terribly, I'm sure there will be much less mischief around here," Elia added with a smile, her dark eyes sparkling. Her words brought a chorus of laughter.

"I don't know Elia, you've still got Rhaenys and Aegon," Rhaella reminded. Another spout of laughter was heard.

"Regardless of all that, we should say our goodbyes, so that they can be on their way," Rhaegar chuckled, and with that everyone broke out of the cluster to do as Rhaegar had said. Jon stood in the middle, not quite knowing where to start. Of course, the choice was out of his hands.

"Are you ready?" Aegon asked, stepping out in front of him. Jon chuckled.

"To leave this shitsack of a city? Yes. To leave my family? Not quite," Jon replied with a sad grin.

"Ah. You'll have Ella. And Haelia and Arya. Plus, father can order you here whenever he likes, and when I'm king, I can order you here too," Aegon grinned. Jon rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I'll miss you, Egg," Jon said seriously. Aegon grasped Jon and pulled him into an embrace.

"And I you, brother," Aegon replied. The brothers let go, and Aegon walked away, saying his farewells to Rhaella he assumed and suddenly, Ned appeared in front of him.

"Uncle Ned," Jon greeted. Ned nodded slightly.

"Jon. I'm sorry that we didn't get more time to talk," Ned said apologetically. Jon looked down slightly.

"No need for apologies. It was just as much my fault. Everything happened all at once," Jon explained, Ned held a hand.

"I understand, don't worry." Ned looked Jon in the eye, Jon felt small under the gaze of his uncle. He took in a deep breath.

"I'll take care of her. I swear it. I'll take care of Bran too. Nothing bad will happen to them. I give you my word," Jon swore, Ned laughed humourlessly.

"I know you will. It's how your mother raised you," Ned replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"I feel like I don't know her anymore. It's so detached," Jon admitted. He heard someone approaching him from behind, Ned noticed too, he turned to walk away but before he did he looked right into Jons' eyes. 

"Next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother, I promise." And with that Ned walked away, towards his family. Jon turned to see his father standing there.

"My son," Rhaegar began, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Jon looked up at the man.

"Father," He replied. Rhaegar sniffed.

"Your mother would be proud of you, and I hope you find happiness at Summerhall," Rhaegar said, he quickly wrapped his arms around Jon but the embrace was over as soon as it began. Elia approached the two.

"If you need anything, you need only ask it," The queen told him, taking his hand in her own. Jon smiled slightly. 

"I know Elia, thank you." Jon squeezed her hand slightly before realising that the others were ready to leave.

"Haelia is in the carriage with Rhaella and her wetnurse and that red priestess," Rhaenys informed them, Jon quickly hugged her and said his last farewells before making his way to his horse which was resting beside Arya's. He mounted the Dornish steed and looked at his wife, her brother beside her.

"Ready for an adventure?" He grinned. Arya smiled back.

"With you? Always." 

 

* * *

**ARIANNE**

* * *

 

 

Arianne looked at her husband beside her, sleeping. She rolled out of the bed and threw on a robe. She walked barefooted out of the room and towards her uncle's chambers. She arrived at the door, not knocking, she entered the room.

"Arianne, you should really knock," Ellaria said from atop of Oberyn Martell. She rolled her eyes.

"This is more important than your fucking," She snapped. Ellaria let out one last moan before rolling off of Oberyn. The man covered himself with the sheets in the bed and sat up.

"What is it you require at this time of night, my niece," Oberyn tutted, a sly grin on his face. Arianne walked up to him.

"Viserys has moved his plans forward. Cersei has written that she cannot supply men," Arianne told him. Oberyn cocked his head. 

"That was expected, it is a good thing, so why are you storming in here in the dead of night?" He asked. Arianne huffed.

"Instead, she is sending gold. Enough gold to purchase the unsullied and the Golden Company," She hissed. Ellaria gasped from beside him.

"The Lannisters don't have that much gold, and Tyrion is a good man, he wouldn't let her do such a thing," Oberyn argued. Arianne rolled her eyes once more.

"She has her own money, she stole from Storms End for years and she can steal from Casterly Rock. We need to tell Elia and Rhaegar. Now!" Arianne growled. Oberyn nodded.

"We will write in the morning. Is there anything else?" Oberyn asked. Arianne nodded.

"He plans to go after the 'Northern scum' first. All three of Lyanna's children will be in the Stormlands. We need to act fast," Arianne replied, hissing the name of the deceased northern queen. Rhaegar's betrayal of Elia still stung the Martells, her children, on the other hand, were family, and they would be treated as such. They would be protected. And with that, Arianne swished out of Oberyns room and slinked back into the bed she shared with the man she plotted against. 


	27. ARYA VII

 

**STORMS END**

* * *

 

We're so close, Arya thought to herself. Her legs were aching from riding for so long, they'd been on the road for close to a week. They had stayed at different keeps and inn's along the way, all of the occupants claiming they were blessed by the presence of a prince and not one, but three princesses. She wondered how intimidating the party looked, with four direwolves and three baby dragons, not even including the legion of guards. At this point, Arya was contemplating getting in the carriage with Rhaella and Haelia. There was one plus side to riding though, Jon had had one final surprise for her before they left. Lyanna's handmaiden, Mira Forrester was going to leave the capital to go back to Ironrath but Jon had asked her to be a handmaiden to Arya, yet another reminder of the North. Arya, of course, was sceptical at first but Mira was actually delightfully northern. Albeit very ladylike, she could stand up for herself. Arya liked that about her. Arya looked up. She sucked in a breath. That must be Storms End. It was the greatest castle they had seen on their journey so far. She urged her horse, which she received on her wedding day but had yet to name, towards Jon, who was leading the party of guards and royals. 

"Is this it?" Arya asked, obviously startling him from the way he jumped. He nodded.

"Storms End. First the seat of the Storm Kings and Queens of old. Rumoured to have the Children's magic woven through the walls," He recited. She rolled her eyes.

"I know the history, Maester Luwin was just as thorough with my teachings as your maester," Arya laughed. He shook his head jokingly.

"Every time we all went to a castle or keep or place of importance, father would ask us to recite a fact about the place,"

"I imagine you had to learn a lot. Westeros is not a small place." He nodded in agreement at Arya's statement. The pair continued riding at the head of the party until finally, they arrived at the gates of Storms End.

"Open the gates!" Was yelled from atop the walls, and echoed in repetition as more voices cried the command. Slowly but surely, the gates creaked open. Arya held her breath, patiently waiting for the gates to open so she could get off of her horse. The ache in her legs was getting stronger by the minute, now that she could see her destination. Somewhere in the courtyard, a horn sounded as the gates let one final groan of defeat. The party rode into the courtyard, Arya saw two raven-haired people. One of which she recognised, the girl, on the other hand, she didn't but she looked much more regal than her, Arya noticed as she looked down at her riding clothes, much more like a princess in her dark blue gown that looked as if it matched the sky.

Arya watched as Jon dismounted his horse, and Arya followed his lead. Arya looked behind her to where Bran was still sitting on his horse beside Jaime and Ser Oswell, who had joined the party at the last moment to accompany Rhaella at Storms End and nodded to them all. 

Jon rushed up to Gendry and enveloped him in an embrace. Arya laughed and followed her husband, who was now letting go of the Lord of Storms End. 

"How good it is to see you," Jon grinned at him. Gendry chuckled.

"You too, Jon. Now. May I introduce my sister, the Lady Myrcella," He announced dramatically, a grin on his face. Myrcella rolled her eyes playfully at the boy.

"Call me Myrcella, please," She replied. Arya laughed.

"And Myrc, this is our new princess. Arya," Gendry introduced dramatically, yet again.

"And you can just call her Arya, as you well know Gendry. In any case, I think there's someone who wants to see you more than us," Jon laughed, looking at Rhaella, who had suddenly appeared behind them, with the biggest smile Arya had ever seen on her face. 

"Ella!" Gendry exclaimed as the girl leapt into his arms. In a sudden flurry of panic, Arya looked around them. Haelia was meant to be with Rhaella after all, but as if reading her thoughts, Mira was standing behind her the bundle of baby in her arms. Arya let out a sigh of relief and moved Haelia into her arms. In front of them, Myrcella cleared her throat, the reunited lovers broke apart, both blushing slightly and looking embarrassed.

"Will you and the rest of your party be staying for the wedding or going straight to Summerhall?" Myrcella asked, directing the question towards Jon and Arya. They looked at one another.

"It wouldn't miss my little sister's wedding," Jon chuckled. Arya nodded in agreement. Myrcella smiled. 

"Good, now we will show everyone to their rooms. You can get prepared for the feast," Myrcella replied, beginning to walk away. The guards stayed behind but the nobles, kingsguard, and Haelia's carers (and of course the wolves and people carrying the dragon crates) followed the Lord of the castle and his sister. Eventually, the number of followers dwindled until it was only Jon, Arya, Haelia, her wetnurse and Kinvara (and of course the two remaining wolves and people carrying the dragon crates) being led. Myrcella came to a stop in between two doors.

"These rooms are connected but they do have a wall with a door in the middle. There are two small beds and a crib in one room and a larger bed in the other. I'm sure you can figure out who's is who," Myrcella explained. Jon nodded.

"Thank you, Myrcella," Jon replied. She smiled brightly.

"I'm just down the hall if you shall need me, and Gendry is a few rooms down from me," Myrcella told them, pointing to two rooms toward the end of the hall. Arya nodded, taking in the information being spewed at her. 

"Now go get ready, the feast is in an hour," Gendry added. They all thanked the hosts and walked into their respective rooms, after a quick hand over of Haelia and after the dragons were put into their room Jon and Arya were finally alone, with the exception of the sleeping animals that littered their chambers. 

"My legs are aching horribly," Arya groaned. Jon smirked at her, pulling off his dirty shirt.

"I'm sure I could change that into a good ache," He murmured, pulling her into his chest. Arya chuckled.

"We have somewhere to be, and Haelia is in the next room!" She protested, but instead of listening to her, Jon placed his lips on her jawline and began placing kisses down until he reached her neck, he began suckling in her sensitive spot. Arya parted her lips to moan before she realised and pulled away. She glared playfully at her husband.

"We have to get ready! And the colours only just have gotten normal again," She told him, touching the place her husband was just touching her. He pouted.

"I'll stop," He began, turning her to look at him, "If I get a kiss."

Arya glared at the man and shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her and moved to go for her neck again. Arya laughed.

"Fine, fine!" She exclaimed. She went on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, pulling free of his hold she moved behind a screen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Arya went to answer it since Jon was just finally putting a fresh outfit on.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Mira, princess," A voice replied. Arya sighed, she had told Mira to call her Arya more times than she could count but she didn't listen. She looked back at Jon to make sure he was clothed, he nodded. She opened the door.

"I've told you, Mira, call me Arya," She huffed. Mira smiled thinly and shook her head. She sighed.

"Fine, I'm ordering you, as your princess, to call me Arya!" She said smugly. Mira laughed.

"I'm here to help you dress for the feast, Arya," She replied. Arya smiled in accomplishment. 

"Go away now Jon, I have to get prepared without your evil ways," Arya called to her husband, the man rolled his eyes before walking out the door, the two wolves on his tail.

"Would you like to wear this?" Mira asked, drawing her attention by holding up a black gown, laced with red. Arya nodded. Mira began to pull off her riding clothes.

"Do you miss your family Mira?" The girl appeared startled by her question. Slowly she nodded.

"I saw them whilst the royal family was visiting Winterfell. My brother almost killed Lyanna. She won," 

"Wait. The man who attacked Aunt Lyanna was your brother?"

"Yes. Asher. He was always easily angered. I don't know why he would do such a thing though, he's no murderer," Mira said fiercely. Arya nodded.

"Jon told me that it was because your grandfather died at the Trident, I'm sorry that I didn't make the connection. Between you and your brother, that is,"

"It's okay," Mira replied quietly. A sudden thought came to Arya, wincing slightly as Mira tightened the waist of her dress.

"You did say that he wouldn't do such a thing, right?" 

"Of course, it wasn't like him at all," 

"Is there anything he wanted? Any money he really needed that he couldn't get anywhere else?" Arya asked slowly, sitting down so Mira could brush her hair

"He wanted to marry Gwyn Whitehill. Our houses have been enemies for hundreds of years, but what has that got to do with anything?" Mira replied. Arya shook her head

"Never mind. Shall we go down to the feast now?" Is what Arya said, but in her mind, all she could think about was the promises that must've been made to Asher Forrester and his forbidden love, and who could have made them.

 

 

 

The feast was loud and lively, exactly how Arya liked it. Everyone was dancing and laughing and drinking. Some doing all three at once. Arya looked at the girl next to her.

"You really know how to plan a feast," Arya told the girl happily.

"My parents both drank a lot. They had plenty of feasts," Myrcella said, somewhat bitterly.

"I must say, I met your mother and I like you a lot more," Arya giggled. Myrcella perked up.

"When did you meet her?" 

"She came to my wedding feast! Your uncle Tyrion put her in her place though, it was quite a sight." Arya, feeling somewhat tipsy laughed again. Myrcella shook her head.

"I love Uncle Tyrion, and I'm sure I'll love Uncle Jaime if I get a chance to know him before you leave," Myrcella said quietly

"I'll make sure of it! He's lovely, he trains me," Arya whispered dramatically, before holding a single finger to her lips. "You can't tell anyone though."

"I won't," Myrcella laughed.

"You are much nicer than your parents, we shall be great friends," Arya giggled. Myrcella sighed.

"My father was actually a good person, when he was sober at least," Myrcella murmured. Arya scoffed.

"He started a war," Arya replied.

"He was misinformed." Myrcella gritted her teeth. Arya held up her hands in defence. 

"It was a pointless war, it cost me an uncle and a grandfather," Arya replied.

"It cost me an entire family," Myrcella replied, looking at Gendry.

"You just said you liked your father and loved your uncles. You clearly love your brother," Arya said soberly. Myrcella nodded.

"My father was good to me, but the only reason I'm here is that my father got drunk and imagined my mother as your aunt. He forced himself on her, my mother never stopped reminding me. I saw my Uncle Tyrion barely once a year, my father's brothers either fled or are dead, and my uncle Jaime and brother were kept in the capital, well away from me," 

Arya was silent for a few moments.

"Time is a funny thing. You have the rest of your life to be happy. Your brother is home, your mother is gone, one of your uncles will be with us in Summerhall and you can come and visit anytime and I can send him to you, and maybe one day, you can go find Renly Baratheon. Maybe one day you can ask him about the man he saw your father as,"

Myrcella shook her head in response and wiped a tear from her face.

"I am to be married, just as you were," Myrcella revealed. Arya cocked her head.

"To who? I assume Gendry is finding someone for you, surely he won't be all bad," Arya replied. Myrcella took a deep breath, staring Arya straight in the eye.

"He's writing to many lords, but I think he is set on one man, who he said I will love," 

"Who?"

"Your brother, Robb Stark." Arya squealed in delight.

"We shall be sisters, and I think you'll like Sansa too, she's a bit stuck up but she's getting better. And Robb is fantastic, you'll love him," Arya told her.

"I want to love him, if he is who I am to marry," Myrcella laughed in reply.

"Just imagine, an auburn-haired baby girl with bright green eyes like yours, she will be the most beautiful baby in all the seven kingdoms," Arya grinned. She had never remembered being excited about babies before, perhaps Haelia had changed her in that way. Myrcella giggled, at least.

"He's handsome?" Myrcella asked

"Not to me, he's my brother, but all the girls in Winterfell swoon over him," Arya laughed.

"I don't think I want the other girls to swoon over him. I don't want to marry someone like my father," Myrcella shivered, Arya shook her head.

"Robb is fiercely loyal to his own, we all are, that is how we were raised. He would never rape you, I swear it. And if he did, I'd slap him silly," Arya swore solemnly. Myrcella giggled, Arya hoped that maybe she would marry Robb and that she would be happy in the cold, harsh, winds of winter with an evergrowing family. Or maybe that's just what she hoped that Jon and herself would have. Happiness in the harshest, coldest, winter because if they would survive winter, they could survive anything. The first task, however, would be surviving this dance, she thought, as Jon came up and dragged her towards where everyone who was dancing. 


	28. JON VII

**STORMS END**

* * *

 

Jon held his arm out to the girl by his side. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her dress was white and flowing.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked as she took his hand. She looked down, her face covered by hair.

"I only wish Arya was here to see," She replied, sniffling slightly, Jon cocked his head.

"She's just Haelia, what're you talking about?" Jon replied, and then she looked up at him. It wasn't Rhaella at all, instead, a young woman with piercing indigo eyes, and the same silver hair as Rhaella.

"If she was with me, I'd be dead," She sniffled sadly, suddenly, she began crying, but her tears were red. Jon tried to leap back but the girl kept a firm grasp on his hands.

"Don't leave me too!" She cried. Jon tried to pull away, but it was pointless.

"Wh-who, let go!" Jon stumbled. The girl opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, the blood tears came out flowing from her eyes. She screamed, a horrible high pitched scream of agony.

Jon sat up in a cold sweat, panting. He heard a knocking noise. He blinked quickly before looking around wildly. Arya sat up next to him in bed, the moonlight shining through the window.

"We're awake, thank you, Mira! Come back in a few moments please." Arya called, ceasing the knocking. She looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry. He shook his head.

"Bad dream," He replied, his voice was shaking, he realised. She grasped his hand, Jon quickly pulled away, thinking of the cold hand he had felt in sleep. She looked at him with a hurt expressing. He sighed shakily before leaning toward her, placing his forehead on hers.

"Talk to me, Jon," Arya said softly. He pulled away, Arya patted her lap, he obliged and placed his head where she gestured. Her fingers began massaging his scalp, running through his hair. It was relaxing.

"I dreamed of Haelia," He began. Arya shook her head.

"Haelia is fine, she's in the next room." Jon sighed.

"It wasn't like she is now, she was a woman. She was wearing a white dress, I thought she was Rhaella," Jon told his wife, she didn't respond, encouraging Jon to continue.

"I asked if she was ready, and she replied by saying she wished you were there to see it." Arya smiled sadly, continuing to stroke his hair. Jon didn't want to tell her the part of when Haelia's tears turned to blood and she screamed so horribly.

"I was dead, she meant?" Arya asked. Jon nodded. Arya looked as though she was contemplating this, before smiling at him.

"Valar Morghulis," Arya said simply. Jon shook his head.

"I had a dream of father burning mother before it happened, what if this is the same?" Jon sat up and looked at Arya, she just smiled again. There was a knock on the door.

"There is only one thing we say to death, my love," She began, standing from her position, she began walking towards the door. She turned and looked at him from her position.

"Not today," she whispered, opening the door, revealing his wives handmaiden.

"How was your nap, Arya?" Mira asked from outside their chambers.

"Quite good, we'll be ready for the festivities tonight. Can you see that Haelia is ready? I can dress myself tonight," Arya told the girl, who nodded and walked away. Arya shut the door and walked to the screen that obscured his vision of her. He heard material drop to the ground.

"Promise me something, Arya," Jon called to his wife. She hummed in response.

"Don't ever do something stupid that could kill you," Jon instructed, earning a laugh from the girl behind the screen.

"I don't think I could ever voluntarily leave you."

"Good," He laughed, standing from the bed and beginning to dress in finer clothes. After all, there was a ceremony to get too. A few moments of silence, Arya stepped out from behind the screen in a dark green dress.

"Sansa made it for me after she helped me name the dragon," Arya confessed, twirling slightly.

"You look beautiful. But, my dear, we have a wedding to get to," Jon said. Arya nodded and walked out the door, Jon followed suit. Mira was waiting for them, Haelia in her arms. Jon shivered slightly as the girl was passed between the two girls. His dream was messing with his head. The four of them made their way towards the Godswood. Jon stopped by the entrance, and the rest of them entered the woods. Jon waited patiently for his sister, finally, she stepped out in front of him, he offered his hand. Her hair was loose but curled, bouncing around her shoulders and her dress was a shimmering white and silver

"Are you ready?" Jon asked as Rhaella took his hand, she looked at the ground before looking into his eyes.

"I only wish our family could be here," She smiled sadly before looking out at the wood and continuing, "But you're here, and I'm marrying the man I love,"

"Mother's watching from wherever she is, just like she was at my wedding," Jon reassured. Rhaella smiled.

"I'm ready now," Rhaella breathed. Jon smiled before leading the girl out into the wood. The whole castle was there, watching as Jon led his sister to another. Myrcella and Gendry stood in front of the heart tree. 

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Myrcella asked, looking at Jon.

"Princess Rhaella, of the house Targaryen, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Jon replied. Gendry stepped forward.

"Gendry." The man hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Of the house Baratheon, Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Who gives her?"

"Prince Jon, of the House Targaryen, her brother," Jon said in reply. Myrcella stepped forward.

"Princess Rhaella, will you take this man?" Myrcella asked Rhaella. She stepped forward, looking at her soon-to-be-husband.

"I will take this man," Rhaella smiled. The bride and groom join hands and then kneel before the heart tree so the Old Gods can witness their union. A moment is then spent in silent prayer by the entire wedding party. Rhaella and Gendry then rise, Gendry moves to take Rhaella's cloak and replaces it with his own, baring the Baratheon sigil. The pair smile at one another, it's not a smile of joy, Jon thought, but instead one of love. He looked at Arya then and gave her the same smile, when she smiled back he looked again at his sister, who was now leading the party out of the Godswood with her new husband.

Jon followed the rest of the guests out, some Lords in the Stormlands had arrived earlier that day and were congratulating their lord and lady loudly. Someone, however, was more reserved, as Jon has noticed. Jon approached the pair.

"My lords," Jon greeted, the pair turned towards him, and he noticed something he hadn't before.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry," Jon rushed, feeling his face going red in embarrassment. The pair were silent before the man smiled slightly, nudging the woman next to him.

"It's fine, it happens all the time," She grumbled, Jon scolded himself internally. Jon wondered for a moment on why this tall woman was wearing clothes similar to her fathers. He noticed the crest sewn into their clothes.

"Lord Selwyn, Lady Brienne, I really am sorry," He said again, Selwyn waved his hand in dismissal.

"As my daughter said, it happens quite often. She fancies herself a knight," The man teased, not cruelly though, instead, in a light-hearted way.

"You taught me all I know," Brienne reminded him. Jon smiled at the exchange.

"My wife fancies herself a fighter as well, and she's quite good, although, I'm sure her blade is much smaller than yours," Jon joked, as Arya, approached the trio with Jaime close behind.

"Are we speaking of swords?" She asked excitedly, causing the three to laugh. Jon nodded.

"This is Lord Selwyn of Tarth and his daughter, the Lady Brienne. She likes the same activities as you, it seems," Jon informed her. Arya smiled at the lady.

"Does your blade have a name? All good swords have a name, mine is Needle. What's yours again, Jaime?" Arya asked the man behind them. He looked down at the ground for a moment.

"Oathkeeper," He replied. Brienne looked as if she was regarding the man, Jon thought if anything, it would be because the infamous Kingslayer was talking of keeping oaths.

"I haven't had enough adventures to pick a suitable name, princess," Brienne replied to the girl, but still her eyes were on Jaime. The kingsguard whispered something to Arya before walking away.

"That's a shame, maybe before we all leave, we could train together, and please, call me Arya," Arya suggested. Brienne nodded and smiled slightly

"That would be lovely, Arya. May I ask a question?" She inquired. Arya nodded and gestured for her to do so.

"Why do you trust the Kingslayer? I've heard all sorts of stories about the attempted sack of Kings Landing but..." She trailed off. Arya sighed. The two men were silent.

"There's more to the story than most people know. Jaime is a good person, he just wants to be treated as such. Perhaps you should ask him," Arya smiled slightly. Brienne nodded in return. Suddenly the doors were thrown open, causing a loud noise. Everyone went silent.

What now?

A handsome man in fine silks strutted through the door. Jon shook his head, looking at Gendry and Myrcella, where they were standing with Rhaella.

"I'm sorry, my lord. But who are you?" Gendry asked. The man laughed deeply before looking around the great hall.

"I'm sorry we've never met. But congratulations on your wedding, " He grinned. Jon squinted at the man. He saw it as plain as day. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Renly Baratheon?" Myrcella called in a worried tone. The man grinned brighter.

"You must be Myrcella, you're beautiful, my niece. And Gendry, you look exactly like your father at his age," Renly replied


	29. AEGON II

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Aegon,

Congratulations on your wedding, brother. I hope Lady Margaery makes you very happy, as Arya has done for me. I'm glad that Rhaenys and Tyrion have accepted the betrothal to one another. Their minds shall complement each other, I believe. 

Rhaella is wed, as well. She and Gendry are very happy, in case you haven't received her enthusiastic letters about her future. The wolves and dragons remain, enemies, it shall be rather poetic I believe, once they get along. Reminds me of ourselves when we were young.

  We are leaving Storms End today, by the time you receive this raven, we will already be on the way to our new home. Once we're settled, we would love a visit from all of you. Arya gives her love, of course, she did say so rather different from that, my poor wife isn't feeling well, unfortunately. Random vomiting. Haelia is good too, getting bigger by the day. It's hard to believe she was only born six moons ago.

I shall write again once we arrive. Give our love to everyone.

Jon.

 

Aegon placed the letter down with a small smile on his face. He was glad that his brother and sister had found happiness in their own ways.

"Are you coming back to bed, my love?" A sultry voice called. Aegon chuckled, turning towards the doe-eyed girl in his bed.

"I'm afraid I have other duties to attend too, I'm sure we can take a break for a short moment," Aegon replied, Margaery smirked in return. She stood from the bed, still nude as the day she was born just as he was, she slinked towards Aegon before sitting on his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Aegon went slightly red, Margaery was different from what he was expecting, now that they were wed. The woman on him giggled.

"I think you want to stay," She replied, Aegon scowled playfully as his betraying body. 

"I think you're right, but I do have to sit the throne with father today. And didn't you say you were going to Flea Bottom?" Aegon persisted, picking the girl up and dropping her softly on the bed, earning a giggle from her. She pouted.

"Fine, but we won't be sleeping tonight," The girl winked as she stood and began dressing. He did the same. 

After a sad goodbye to his wife, Aegon took off down the halls of the Red Keep. He finally could think to himself without his wife trying to fuck him every chance she got. Aegon thought about his dream last night. His whole family had been cursed with horrible dreams, it seemed. Jon had written about his dream about Haelia in his previous letter, and Renly Baratheon appearing again but that was another matter entirely. Aegon thought about the dream he had about Jon, last night, the words of that High Priestess had haunted him for moons. Aegon knew from his mother that Rhaegar was always crazed about the prophecy. Three heads of the dragon. That dream was crushed when Jon was born as Jon and not as Visenya, but Aegon dreamt otherwise. For years he had had dreams of dragons, three dragons to be exact. The people were always shadowed but it was always the same dragons. One black, one blue, and one silver. Aegon had always thought that is was a figment of his imagination but now he knew who's dragons they were. The Targaryens of Summerhall. It was no coincidence, after all, that the dragons who plagued his dreams happened to be the same dragons that were on their way to Summerhall right now. The only issue was that Arya wasn't really a Targaryen, but that was quickly counteracted by the fact that the dragon loved her, so Aegon had found. 

Aegon had never been jealous of his brother. Not really. But it did sting a little that his little northern brother seemed to be the person in the prophecy. Aegon brushed that off though. After all, he was to be King of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon was simply the Prince of Summerhall. Aegon loved his little brother though, nobody could challenge that but sometimes the pressure of being crown prince got to him, and he wished for a simpler title. Like Jon, that was the only time he had felt true jealousy. As Aegon arrived by the Throne Room, Rhaenys called out to him from down the hall. 

His sister had always favoured their mother in look, dark hair and dark eyes, dark skin even, of course, Aegon had inherited his father's attributes, which looked quite strange with his darker skin tone. Not quite as dark as Rhaenys though, not quite as dark as Elia. 

"Egg, good. I'm glad I caught you," Rhaenys began before wrinkling her nose distastefully.

"What?" Aegon asked, puzzled at his sister's reaction.

"You smell like sex." Aegon gaped as his sister, before breaking into a wide grin.

"I'm sure you will soon too, Rhae. I hear Lord Tyrion is quite... experienced," Aegon replied, biting back laughter. His sister rolled his eyes.

"I hope so, but that's not what I need to speak to you about. Meraxes is misbehaving, it's Jaeharion's fault. She's never like this with just me," Rhaenys said crossly. Aegon laughed.

"I asked you to watch him for a few days, Rhae. Is he really causing that much strife?" Aegon chuckled. Rhaenys huffed.

"Aerion is there with Dany trying to settle them but the three of them are just... Trouble." 

"Jon and Arya have to deal with three between them, plus their direwolves. Baby dragons shouldn't be that hard to wrangle." 

"You're impossible," Rhaenys finally huffed, after staring at him for a small while.

"Thank you, now. I must go wrangle a dragon of my own," Aegon joked. Rhaenys smiled slightly before turning around and leaving in the direction she came. There had always been a slight flirtation on Rhaenys' part. She didn't hate the idea of marrying him, as they were going to do before Rhaegar had the brilliant idea of his 'master-plan' as he called it. Forcing the kingdoms to unite by marrying each of his children to marry an heir of a region. Aegon never wanted to marry Rhaenys, those feelings were unrequited. Rhaenys grew out of it, or so he thought. There was always one part of her that loved him, or so she said. Aegon sighed as he walked into the throne room, only his father and the small council were there, waiting for him it seemed, as they all turned to look at him when he entered. He held up his hands in defence.

"I got, uh, held up," Aegon grinned at them as he walked over to where his father was sitting. The Iron Throne was an ugly thing, forged by the fire of Balerion the Black Dread. He often wondered whether Jaeharion would ever be able to blow fire that hot or grow that size. Rhaegar had the skulls removed from the Throne Room after Robert's Rebellion, claiming he didn't want another reminder of all his father did. Instead, he had them moved throughout the keep, in various showrooms really. Aegon had often visited the skull of Balerion, pretending to be Aegon the Conqueror. 

"I'm sure you did, how is Princess Magaery?" Rhaegar asked, amused.

"Brilliant. We slept in," Aegon replied with a laugh. "What's happening?" 

"Well, we've got more news from your cousin, Princess Arianne, in Dorne," Grand Maester Nylios replied, holding out a ravenscroll.

"I'm surprised your little birds didn't find this out first, Lord Varys," Aegon said slowly, after reading the contents.

"Your uncle has taken to imprisoning all the children that aren't Prince Oberyn's, so no spies can be found," Varys replied. Aegon nodded.

"What would you do about this, Aegon?" His father asked. Aegon mulled it over.

"We could always kill him in his sleep," Aegon joked. Rhaegar huffed.

"Be serious, Aegon," Rhaegar snapped. The prince was taken aback. 

"Only a jest, father. We should warn Jon and Rhaella. My wife is a Tyrell so if they're attacked we have sway there too. But all three of Lyanna's children are in the Stormlands, Viserys will lead them through past Nightsong or through the mountains so we should position men there," Aegon replied. Rhaegar nodded.

"What if half the army lands on the other side? There is a road from Dorne to Summerhall, they could take that," Lucerys Velaryon, master of ships, argued. Aegon nodded.

"Then we station men around both roads. Arianne can inform us of which road he plans to take but for now, we have scouts located all through both roads and he couldn't come the other way, the other way is here. He wouldn't dare leave himself open to attack on both sides. He thinks that Dorne is his strength. Let him," Aegon replied. Rhaegar nodded in agreement.

"Good. We need Princess Rhaenys in the Westerlands as soon as possible´though. She can defuse Lady Cersei," Nylios agreed. Rhaegar and Aegon both nodded this time.

"I agree, Jon can be warned once he makes it to Summerhall, write to Rhaella and Gendry as soon as possible though, Nylios," Rhaegar instructed.

"What about Dany? He's after her too," Aegon asked, directing the question at Rhaegar.

"We can send her to Dragonstone. Secretly,'' Rhaegar replied. Aegon nodded. He took a deep breath. He needed to trust Arya. Trust that Arya would do as he asked her too.


	30. ARYA VIII

**ROAD TO SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Arya stumbled trying to get off her horse.

"Halt!" She heard a voice call, but she didn't care. For the second time this morning, the last morning on their journey, she crawled towards the side of the road. She heaved the remains of her breakfast out on the side of the road. She felt Mira hold her hair back, and rub soothing circles on her back. She retched once more, her throat burning with the action. She sat up. Jon was standing next to Mira, Nymeria there too. 

"Are you alright?" Jon asked. Arya growled and huffed.

"I'm perfect, everything is just fine," She snapped. Jon sighed and looked taken aback. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of being so ill," She apologised. Jon nodded and stroked her hair. Mira kneeled next to Arya.

"Arya, I don't think you're ill. You haven't had your moonblood since I've been in your service, my lady," She said gently. Arya felt herself go pale. Jon sucked in a breath.

"You-you think she-she," Jon stuttered. Mira nodded.

"It would have to be confirmed by a maester but I saw my mother with child many times," Mira replied. Arya's mind went blank. She got up and began walking into the tree line along the road. All she could think about were the words Mira had just uttered. She vaguely thought she heard someone calling out after her and that's when she began running, she felt Nymeria running alongside her. 

Arya couldn't have a child. She couldn't be pregnant. Mira must be wrong, she thought, there was no way she could have a child. Arya collapsed, at the bottom of a tree. Nymeria came and nudged her. Arya swatted her away. She thought hard. Her last bleeding had been before the wedding. Oh, Gods. She's been with child since the wedding. Almost two moons ago. She felt hot tears streaming down her face. Arya took a shaky breath, and then another, and another. Before all that she was focusing on was her ragged breaths. That was how her husband, brother, handmaiden, and her favourite Kingsguard found her. Breathing shakily, crying, with an arm wrapped around her stomach, which she hadn't noticed until now was a little bloated. Gods, Arya was only five and ten. Too young for a child. She felt her body being lifted from the ground. When she smelt the familiar smell of her husband she calmed slightly, enough to fall asleep in her husband's arms. 

 

 

* * *

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

 

 

Arya sat up in the bed she had found herself in. She looked around, stunned. How had she gotten here? Where was she? The chambers looked like the ones her and Jon had shared once they were wed. Oh, gods. She leapt out of the bed and rushed out of the door only to see a startled Jaime.

"Hello, little wolf," He said, smirking slightly. Arya shook her head.

"Where are we? Where's Jon?" She asked. He chuckled. Arya leant on the wall for support.

"You went to sleep after finding out you were with child. We're in Summerhall. Jon's getting everything in order," Jaime replied. Arya slid down onto the ground and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Am I really?" Arya asked softly, the memories now flooding back. Jaime nodded with a sigh and sat down next to her on the ground.

"Jon and Lady Mira told the maester here everything they could each remember. He said it's most likely but he will have to examine you when you wake up," Jaime replied. Arya took a deep breath.

"I don't think I'm ready, Jaime." 

"You'll do great, little wolf. You're not horrible with Haelia. And I heard you discussing children with the Baratheon girl while we were in Storms End, I think you're ready," Jaime replied, he looked behind her and stood from the ground.

"Thank you, Jaime," She told him seriously. He grinned and walked away. She stood too. 

"Are you happy?" She asked softly, knowing who was behind her. Jon stepped towards her and pulled her into the room.

"This is our chambers. Your personal chambers are next door and Haelia is down the hall," He replied, avoiding the question. Arya furrowed her brows. She grabbed his arm.

"Jon?" She whispered. He looked at her as if he didn't know how to answer her.

"The dragons are in your chambers, so they wouldn't disturb your sleep," Jon replied instead, pulling away from her, walking over to the balcony. he opened the doors letting in a gush of fresh air.

"Jon?" She repeated. The man kept his back turned to her, now looking over their new castle. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't ready for this either. It wasn't fair that he didn't want to answer. He had too.

"Jon!" She said angrily, tugging the man's arm and forcing him to look at her.

"What, Arya?" He replied in the same tone as Arya had previously used. She stepped back.

"Are you angry?" Arya asked, bewildered. Jon shook his head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Then what, Jon? Why are you avoiding this?" Arya shouted, glaring at her husband, who was doing the same.

"We're not ready, Arya! You're still young, you're a child!" Jon yelled in reply. Arya stepped back from him then and all the fury she could muster was in her small body.

"Well, you fucked this child, Jon. You did this as much as I did!" Arya turned away from him and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She heard him approach her.

"Get away from me," She hissed, pulling away from his outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I don't think you're a child, you know I don't," Jon said softly. Arya scoffed.

"If you didn't think it, you wouldn't say it." Arya turned to look at him, her eyes burning with tears now.

"What do you want me to do, Jon? Drink moon tea and be done with it? Is that what you want?" Arya yelled at the man, attempting to push him, but he kept his ground.

"Of course I don't. I love you, Arya. I just don't know if we're ready for a child," he replied softly. Arya scoffed and went to sit on the bed.

"We already have a child. Your sister! Gods, Jon. I'm not read either but this," She told him, gesturing to them and then to her stomach, "This is us,"

"I'm sorry, Arya," Jon sighed, sitting beside her.

"For what? Marrying me and getting me with child or yelling at me for it?" Arya asked sarcastically. Jon ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm scared, Arya. I'm scared I'm going to be a horrible father. Scared that I won't be able to protect our child," Jon whispered.  Arya felt the tears finally run down her cheeks.

"I'm scared too," she admitted. Jon was silent so she continued.

"I'm not a lady, I don't know how to be a mother. I can barely be a daughter. Or a sister. Or even a wife. I don't know what I'm doing," Arya continued tearily. Jon placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're a brilliant wife, Arya," He told her. She chuckled wetly. 

"Are you happy?" She asked, repeating her earliest question.

"I am, I'm just nervous that I'll fail you and our babe," Jon confessed. Arya pulled his hand gently to her stomach. 

"Once my stomach is big and I'm all ugly and fat, we'll be able to feel them. I can feel them now, that I know. It's a strange feeling," Arya admitted, placing her hand over his.

"Are you happy?" Jon asked her, repeating her earlier questions. She pondered for a moment.

"I think I am. I've never wanted children. This is all strange to me. I think I am." Jon lay down on the bed and Arya took the opportunity to straddle her husband. She leant down so her nose was touching his.

"I love you, Jon. You make me happy, anything you and I create together, anyone. That will make me happy too," Arya finished, placing a kiss on her husband's lips. 

"I love you too, Arya," Jon replied. Arya gave him another quick kiss, before rolling off the man, on his side, cuddling into him. This, Arya would soon realise, was happiness.


	31. AEGON III

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Aegon sighed as he walked into the broken arena that once held the dragons of the Targaryens of old. Jaeharion was flying above his head, not straying farther than Aegon to see, he watched Meraxes and Aerion flying after their 'cousins' as Dany had taken to calling them, claiming they were all the mothers and fathers of dragons. Danaerys and Rhaenys walked behind him, giggling together about something or rather.

"This is beautiful," Margaery said from beside him, placing a hand on his arm flirtatiously. Aegon grinned at her.

"Yes, it is. Funnily enough, Maegor the Cruel began the construction," Aegon replied. Margaery laughed her tinkling laugh. 

"He did beautifully," Margaery laughed. She looked up at the three dragons in amazement. 

"Will our child have a dragon?" Margaery asked, looking at Aegon then intently. Aegon choked. 

"What?" Aegon sputtered. Margaery repeated the question and Aegon laughed nervously, the way the dragons were born was a secret among who was present. 

"Perhaps, my lady, but the dragons we have are miracles. I don't know if we would be able to have more. And anyway, dragons live a long time. I believe our children can bond with Jaeharion."

Margaery gave him one last pretty smile before switching places with Dany, claiming she wanted to talk to her sister. Dany scoffed slightly and moved towards Aegon.

"Jon's wife is pregnant," Danaerys told him coldly, Aegon sighed.

"Her name is Arya, Dany, you know that," Aegon reminded her, knowing full well that she was just being hot-headed.

"I don't care what her name is, she's a whore, just like-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Dany. I don't think Jon would like you calling his wife or his mother a whore," Aegon snapped. Danaerys rolled her eyes.

"He is not here to hear me," She replied curtly. Aegon shook his head. 

"Between you and Rhaenys, Jon and I have our hands quite full, don't we?" Aegon huffed. Dany glared at him. 

"We can't help our emotions, Aegon. But unlike Rhaenys, I got something in return," Dany said, gritting her teeth, the pair were now in the centre of the pit, Aegon made sure Margaery and Rhaenys were an acceptable distance away.

"Playing ladies and knights in the gardens when you were young isn't love," 

"If you think that was all we did, you're as blind as Rhaegar!" 

"Then what, Dany? What makes you think you have any right over him?" Aegon growled out, staring her right in the eyes. Dany got a nostalgic look on her face as if she was remembering something sweet, that is before her features twisted into a smirk. She tutted at him.

"Sweet Aegon, you know nothing," She hissed, her facial features were changing so often Aegon was having trouble keeping up.

"Then tell me!" She suddenly turned calm, looking him straight in the eye.

"He took my maidenhead," She giggled. Aegon stepped back. Jon wouldn't do that, not to her. Of course, he knew about the stolen kisses that they had shared before the journey north, Jon had confided in him that Dany wouldn't stop, Jon loved her after all, they had a bond but then when he met Arya...

"He wouldn't," Aegon said simply, shaking his head.

"Who wouldn't?" Rhaenys asked walking behind him.

"He took my maidenhead!" Dany laughed again, clapping happily. Margaery glared at him.

"Not me!" Aegon said in his own defence. Margaery nodded, and Rhaenys just looked confused, she placed a hand on Danys shoulder, suddenly Aerion appeared from the air and blew red hot flames towards Rhaenys' hand, causing Meraxes to shriek angrily, turning on his cousin and the pair tumbled to the ground, breathing hot air at one another, claws and teeth bared. Jaeharion, however, flew towards Aegon and perched on his shoulder, which didn't work too well considering the size of him.

"Who then?" Rhaenys scowled, moving towards Aegon. 

"Jon, Jon, Jon!" Dany giggled. The two other girls froze, turning to stare at Dany.

"He didn't, Dany, you're delusional!" Aegon replied. He threw a longing glance to where Arthur and Barristan were standing with three other guards, he cocked his head slightly, a silent plea for help.

"He did!" She shrieked, her face contorted into one of peace. She moved, and everyone held their breath. Even the dragons had stopped fighting to see what she would do next. She held a hand up, placing it against something that wasn't there, her other arm snaked around an imaginary waist and she began to dance. No one at that moment was sure what to do, even the guards watched with a mix of confusion and horror. She was doing what Rhaegar had done weeks earlier, Aegon then realised. She was going insane. Ser Barristan walked towards them, Arthur close behind. The rest of the red cloaks seemed unsure of what to do. Barristan approached the dancing girl, Dany laughed and replaced the imaginary person in her arms with the bold knight.

"You're just in time Aegon, I'm so glad we have a new hall in which to dance, you know how I love to dance," She laughed happily.

The knight nodded before stopping her. She frowned.

"What is wrong? Are you upset because I'm going to Dorne? I'm your queen, Aegon. I can do this. Visenya could do it of course, but I promised that toad fire and blood. That is what I shall give her," Danaerys told him Ser Barristan whispered something Aegon wouldn't hear. Dany laughed.

"Of course I am, you love me, do you not? Come then, show me," Dany smirked. She went to pull him away before falling on a rock, the guards all rushed over to her.

"What are you doing? I just fell, Ser Barristan, don't worry," Dany laughed, her voice no longer contorted to match a long-dead Targaryen.

"Aegon, I must say, I'm quite frightened," Margaery whispered. Aegon jumped, he had forgotten all about his wife and sister behind him. The group of people made their way out of the Dragonpit and back towards the Red Keep, Dany didn't remember anything past saying she had gotten farther than Rhaenys.

The Red Keep was busy as always, Rhaenys was leaving soon and they were having a big feast to say farewell to the firstborn child of the king. Aegon marched straight to where he knew his father would be.

"Danaerys just was acting crazy while we were in the Dragonpit," Aegon announced, walking through the door of his office, in which he was sitting in with Eddard Stark. Rhaegar rubbed his head and gestured for Aegon to sit next to the hand.

"It's reached her too," Eddard said, looking painfully at Rhaegar. He nodded. Aegon looked between them.

"What reached her?" Aegon asked. Rhaegar sighed.

"It's Viserys, he's giving finding some way to give us some type of non-deadly poison. It brings out peoples desires, darkest thoughts, and painful memories." Rhaegar stood up and grabbed a scroll, and handed it to Aegon. Aegon read the contents.

"Why is Arianne only just telling us? And Dany wasn't just being crazy, she thought she was Rhaenys, as in Rhaenys the sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror," Aegon told him somewhat angrily, this was Viserys first act of war.

"She didn't know until Viserys mentioned the effects and that he was targeting us all individually to make us seem as mad as my father. I don't know why Dany would do that though, it doesn't make sense,"

"I know, we started the conversation talking about how Arya is pregnant-" Aegon began

"Arya is pregnant?" Ned said quietly from beside him. The two Targaryens froze, looking at one another.

"Ermm, yes... Jon wrote to us a week ago..." Aegon replied awkwardly. Ned was silent for a few minutes, and the two followed by his example. Aegon was surprised it took him this long to find out, Aegon had been meaning to congratulate him but he hadn't the chance.

"I suppose she didn't want to make Sansa upset, if I may, I'm going to take my leave, I need to speak with Lady Alia," Ned said slowly, leaving the room. Aegon felt quite awkward at that moment, looking at his father. 

"Well that was awkward," Aegon finally said, Rhaegar laughed slightly before looking straight at his son, his face contorted into one of pain.

"It's happening," He said quietly through gritted teeth, and then the cries of dragons, both human ones and the creature, filled the halls of the Red Keep 


	32. JON VIII

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Jon walked up to the maesters tower, the maester Sylis was waiting for him. The young maester had told him he had several important letters to reply to and so Jon was climbing up the large tower.

"My lord," Sylis said as he opened the door, "Are you ready?"

Jon nodded at the man and took a seat across from Sylis at his desk. The maester was not much older than Jon, raised by the citadel in his own words, he said he was once the child of a steward of a great house but now he was only Sylis. Jon didn't mind where the man came from, not really, but Sylis felt the need to assure him that it wasn't from the Lannisters. Jon sighed and looked at the maester.

"Shall we get started? What's first?" Jon asked. Sylis picked up the first piece of paper and handed it to Jon. It was one of the lords of the Stormlands, answering to their invitation for a feast. Father's idea, of course, was to have a feast with the Lords of the Stormlands and announce Arya's pregnancy. Arya didn't mind, which was strange for Jon. Arya wasn't much for parties, but she said then she would see Brienne of Tarth, perhaps get to spar, and so she was content.

"Write back to Lord Bryce Caron and give him thanks and that we are glad he can come," Jon instructed, the maester nodded and began to write just as Jon's eyes caught an unopened scroll. He opened it. 

 

_Arya,_

_I am writing to you to ask something of you. I want to know why I had to find out you were with_ child _from the king and Prince Aegon._

_I am happy for you, my daughter, I only wished you had told me_

_Your father,_

_Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North._

 

Jon frowned as he read the scroll. Arya hadn't told her father she was with child? Jon sighed.

"Sylis? Did my wife send any ravens two weeks past?" Jon asked, bringing the maesters attention to him.

"Just one, to her brother Robb," Sylis told him, placing the wax on the scroll he had just finished writing. Jon wasn't surprised she had written to Robb. Just surprised she hadn't written to her parents. Jon sighed, he had to talk to her later. He reached for the next scroll, ripping open the wax he began to read.

 

_Jon,_

_Something happened with Dany in the Dragonpit, she went crazy. Like father did. Father told me what it was, Viserys is poisoning us, a non-deadly poison that makes you temporarily insane._

_But she did say something about you. She said you took her maidenhead, Jon. We all know she was waiting for you, I just want to hear from you._

_We've deployed soldiers all around you, and a small number of guards are coming to Summerhall. Viserys is close to you now that you're in Summerhall._

_Something else happened, and I hate that I can't tell you this to your face._

_Father is very sick. He collapsed when I was speaking to him about Dany. He's been in his bed, barely waking, for a week now. We've all been by his side, I've taken a break to write this to you. I don't know how long he has left. I'm sorry, Jon._

_Aegon_

 

Jon stood from his seat, grabbing the two previous scrolls he had read. He stormed angrily out of the maesters room, leaving the man confused, but at the present moment, Jon didn't care. He broke into a run after he was down the stairs. He ran to the only place he knew would offer him any comfort. He burst into the room, he heard a small yelp. He took in the image in front of him, his wife sitting on the floor with Haelia, who was resting on Nymeria, Ghost was sitting next to Arya, and the three dragons were flying around in and out the room through the balcony. Arya grinned up at him.

"Come watch!" Arya laughed, patting the ground beside her. Jon moved to sit next to her silently. Arya held her hands above her head, holding a small figure that Haelia enjoyed playing with. Haelia gurgled slightly and grabbed onto Nymeria's fur, using the wolf to pull herself up. Nymeria helped her slightly by raising herself up, therefore bringing Haelia with her. Haelia giggled, Jon smiled. Haelia loved laughing lately. Haelia faced Arya and took two stumbling steps towards Arya. Arya gave her the toy and helped her back to the ground. Arya turned to Jon and looked at him triumphantly.

"She's walking?" Jon asked. Arya smiled. 

"Yes!" She replied, clapping her hands. Haelia giggled and tried to clap too. Arya laughed. Jon smiled slightly at her, he didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Jon asked her, Arya, whose eyes were still alight with laughter nodded.

"Jaime! Bran!" She yelled. The two who must have been outside when he ran in, walked in looking amused.

"Yes, Arya?" Jaime asked lazily. Arya stood, helping Jon up too.

"Watch Haelia for a moment, would you?" She asked, before taking off out the door giggling. Jon looked apologetically at the man and the boy before following his wife. He found her against the wall.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the paper he was holding. He handed her the one from her father first.

"Why?" He whispered. Arya went pale.

"I wanted to tell Robb first. I knew if he was okay, father would be okay. Mother would be on her way to Winterfell so Robb can tell her and I was waiting to tell father, I really was. I'm not ashamed for anything, I just-" Arya rambled before Jon swept her into a hug.

"What is it? What's in the other scroll?" Arya asked, somewhat muffled from being pressed against her husband. Jon pulled away and handed her the second scroll. He watched her facial features change into worry, then anger, and then sadness. 

"First of all, what the fuck is your aunt saying? And secondly, I'm so sorry about Rhaegar, Jon. We can only pray he gets better." Arya clenched her fist, crushing the letter within.

"Nothing happened with Danaerys, the only thing that ever did is in the past, and it was nothing like that. But my father knew he was going to die, Arya, and he sent us away anyway!" Jon replied. Arya nodded at him.

"Your father made a decision years ago that brought us to this moment, I know it's hard, I know that it will hurt you deeply, but there's nothing you could do, even if you were there," Arya told him softly. Jon shook his head.

"I could say goodbye," He whispered. Arya sighed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You did say goodbye. When we left. You just didn't know it may have been forever," Arya mumbled. Jon took a shaky breath and nodded, he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Thank you, Arya," He replied against her forehead. She looked up at him.

"Of course, Jon. I love you, I'm always here for you," She replied. Jon smiled at her, and after a stolen kiss, the pair made their way back to Jaime, Bran and Haelia, hoping that the Kingsguard and Bran knew how to look after a child.


	33. ARYA IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Arya laughed as the little girl continued to babble, Arya touched the girl's hair, which was now growing in as a pale brown/blonde colour, Arya couldn't quite tell yet. She placed a hand on her growing stomach. It was noticeable now, she could see it a few weeks past but now it was somewhat noticeable under her gowns. Jaime had now said she wouldn't train her when she was pregnant, and Arya didn't quite mind, although she still practised in secret so she could be prepared. Aegon had sent word again since Rhaegar collapsed. He wasn't dead yet, much to Jon's relief. Jon was under the impression that Rhaegar would make a recovery but Arya knew better, Rhaegar had written to her himself. Arya was quite surprised when she received the letter from her good-father. He had told her that he was soon heading with the Stranger, or whatever Gods were there. He told her that he was so happy that she made his son happy and that he wished that Lyanna was here to see it. But Arya knew this was just small talk compared to the last thing he said. Something he couldn't share with Jon apparently, Arya had wept once she read it, and Arya didn't cry often, although, she was doing so a lot more now thanks to the child within her body, even at things like when Haelia walked or babbled an incoherent word that Arya felt as though she could understand anyway.

Arya looked up as there was a knock on the door. She sighed before shouting for them to come in, and they did. Maester Sylis walked in, clutching two scrolls, unbroken she noticed thankfully. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"These are for you, Princess," Sylis told her, handing her the scrolls. Arya sighed before looking at the man in disdain. He gave her a tight smile in return, knowing what she was about to say.

"How many times must I tell you, maester Sylis, my name is Arya," She told him painfully. She had said that sentence to so many people in the castle that it was becoming her personal words. 

"Of course, anyway," He replied, thrusting the scrolls at her. Arya smiled triumphantly before taking the scrolls and gesturing him to leave. The man bowed before leaving, making Arya roll her eyes. Respect was good, but the bowing and such seemed excessive. She looked at Haelia, whose small hands were now clutching Nymeria's fur like a lifeline, giggling as the wolf and her dragon fought for her attention. Frostfyre's head was sitting in Arya's lap against Arya's stomach. Arya looked at the sight and had a sudden thought.

"You don't like me, do you?" Arya asked softly, scratching the neck of the dragon, where she seemed to love it. Frostfyre nuzzled closer to Arya's stomach. Arya grinned, she always knew there was something about Frostfyre liking her that felt off. There was no record of a non-Targaryen dragon rider, not in any of the books here and not when she asked Jon about it. It seemed to Arya that the dragon had liked her since she was pregnant, which meant that Arya had been pregnant for almost 6 months now that they had been in Summerhall for a couple of moons. Arya laughed, it made sense now, and now perhaps, Haelia and her own babe would be able to fly together. Arya looked down at her stomach, where the dragons head now lay.

For their age, all of the dragons were quite large. Lyaxes was the largest though, the dark beast was much scarier in looks than he was in actions though, the three dragons were quite tame, for beasts. Lyaxes himself was almost double the size of Haelia's silver, who was the smallest of the three. Jon usually let the three roam around in the skies if they wished, but most of the time, they only went for a short while, and soon after they arrived there had been reports of charred bones found in the woods close by. Jon always shook his head at those and claimed that if they were wild animals in the woods, their dragons had just as much claim to it as the people and other predators such as wolves. It seemed the wolves and dragons had come to a silent agreement though. Everything that the wolves hunted, and once they had eaten the meat that they wanted, the dragons finished it off. 

Ayra sighed and got up off of the floor, after a quick check to make sure Haelia was content in the attention war that was happening between her silver and Nymeria. With the scrolls in hand, she walked over to the desk that she had brought to her personal rooms, which was becoming more of a parlour area since she spent every night with Jon. She took a seat and opened the scroll in her left hand. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly and she got a smile on her face. She loved hearing from her brother. 

_Arya,_

_I hope you're doing well, sister, I miss you greatly, but I do have some news. Father has written to me and told me that he received a letter from Lord Gendry_

Arya snorted, reading that. Considering how Robb and Gendry became friends when the Targaryens first came to Winterfell, which seemed like such a long time ago now. Arya figured her mother was watching him write such a letter, from the formal tone of it. She looked back down to the letter and began reading once again.

_The Lord of Storms End has offered me the hand of his sister, Lady Myrcella. I know you've met her, and I just wanted to ask because father is thinking of accepting. What is she like?_

_Your brother, Robb_

Arya smiled fondly. She was happy that Gendry had asked Robb, Myrcella was kind, and from what she'd seen, Myrcella deserved happiness just as much as anyone. She placed the letter to the side and opened the next one.

_Arya,_

_I write to you as well as Jon. Viserys is coming, and I know you will find out soon, Jon will tell you. The armies we've sent to patrol will not be enough, and now that father is so close to his deathbed, Viserys will not hesitate to attempt to overthrow me. But he will come for you first, from what Arianne has sent but we expected that anyway. I know that thanks to your condition it may be harder to fulfil the deal we made, so if you cannot, I do not blame you if you cannot. He has the Golden Company on his side, Lord Tyrion has sent reports of money going missing, and the guards he places on his sister always manage to lose her._

_I know that when I become king and Viserys is defeated, you and Jon will support me, and for that, I must tell you one final thing. I am sending your father home, once my father inevitably dies. I want Jon to be my hand, and sometimes the hand will bring his family to court but I cannot have you here. Jon has his prophecy to fulfil, and he cannot do that there and he cannot do it with you. There are rumours, that something is coming from north of the Wall. You have your own prophecy. I'm sorry, Arya._

_Aegon_

 

Arya slammed her fist onto the table and stood abruptly, so abruptly that the babe on the floor was startled and began to whimper, a drastic change from the laughter and babble that was filling the room seconds prior. Haelia's whimpering became louder. Arya took a deep breath, she picked the child and up left the room. Arya's steps echoed through the empty halls of the castle, loud, angry steps. The occasional servant or guard would move quickly out of her way because nothing frightened them more at that moment than the sight of the Princess of Summerhall walking towards them angrily with a child on her hip. Arya arrived at her destination. Jon's solar. She looked at the guard outside the door.

"Call for Kinvara to take the Princess, now," Arya snapped at the guard, before opening the door and startling the man within who was talking with the captain of the household guard.

"I need to talk with the prince. You can finish your discussion later, and after that, you come to me, we have things to discuss as well," Arya commanded, feeling as fierce as she was sure she looked. The two men stared at her. Arya tapped her foot impatiently.

"What are you waiting for? Get out," She repeated, narrowing her eyes at the man. He nodded and rushed out of the room and there was a knock at the door. The Red Priestess came in.

"You called?" She said softly.

"Yes, take the Princess. I will come to her once I am done here but she needs to be fed and changed. Go," Arya instructed. The red woman hesitated before nodding and exiting the room, finally leaving Jon and Arya alone.

"What was that?" Jon asked tiredly. Arya noticed how red his eyes were, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and that might've been true. Arya barely saw him as of late, only when he crawled into bed at night and at dinner some nights. 

"Your brother. You received a letter from him, yes?" Arya asked, looking intently at him. Jon sighed and nodded, holding up a scroll.

"What did it say?" Arya asked, even if she already knew the answer. Jon looked at her as if he was having the same thought. 

"Viserys is coming, but I already knew that. That's why I moved the feast back, all of the lords and ladies of the Stormlands are coming, including Ella and Gendry," He replied, rubbing his temples, looking at her. Arya cocked her head in surprise. 

"You told me it was because you weren't ready to receive anyone," Arya said softly. Arya moved closer and sat down so she was on the other side of his desk.

"I know, I'm sorry. We just don't see each other enough to have these conversations, and I know that's partially my fault, and between your duties of the Lady of the castle and caring for Haelia. We just don't have time anymore to talk," Jon told her, he looked like it pained him to say it, and she knew exactly how he felt because just him saying that brought it to light that they didn't. Arya blew a strand of hair away from her face and looked at him sadly.

"We don't? Do we? Oh gods, Jon. We can't be too busy for each other," Arya sighed, she stood and then hesitated, but she walked around the desk anyway and straddled the man, although her stomach didn't help with that. Jon smiled tiredly at her.

"What got you so mad?" Jon asked, and suddenly all the good feelings in her body evaporated, leaving only the anger that was there before.

"Aegon want to make you Hand," she told him, he looked surprised before a fond smile crossed his face.

"Yes, that was always the plan, what is wrong with that?" Jon asked, now confused. Arya screwed up her face.

"What? No, Jon. He said I can't come, once Viserys is defeated and he is king, he says you will go and I will stay, because of the prophecy," Arya corrected him. Jon laughed and shook his head, so Arya did what she was good at and punched the man in the arm. Her husband looked at her with surprise.

"Aegon wouldn't say that Arya, he loves you," Jon replied, now serious. Arya groaned and got off of her husband.

"He did, Jon! He said that you have your prophecy to fulfil and that you cannot do that there and he cannot do it with me. He said there are rumours that something is coming from north of the Wall. And that I have your own prophecy." Arya walked away from him as she spoke and over to the window, she had to open it. It was so warm in here, she needed some coolness.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked. She heard him get up and walk over to her, she turned around to face him.

"I don't know! That is what he said!" Arya cried, looking up Jon. He was growing out his beard, she noticed, perhaps he just didn't have time to shave. Jon cupped her face.

"I'll tell him no, I would never leave you, Arya," Jon said softly. Arya bit her lip, hard. Jon moved his face closer to hers.

"I love you, infinitely." Jon pushed his lips to hers, Arya moaned in content as he kissed her with more passion than he had in weeks. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, the man picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could with the baby bump. He walked them over to his desk, without breaking the kiss and swiped everything off, placing her gently on it. Jon moved his lips to her jaw and then down to her neck, suckling at the spot he knew was sensitive, Arya let out another moan and felt a wetness pool between her thighs. Arya began undoing the buttons on Jons tunic, fumbling to find the right one whilst he moved back to her mouth and then suddenly there was a knock at the door and it was like their first kiss all over again. The pair jumped away from each other, lips swollen and a spot of purple and blue already forming on Arya's neck. Arya hopped off the desk and straightened her dress. Jon looked at her before walking over to the door.

"Jon!" She hissed. The man looked at her in confusion. 

"What?" He whispered. Arya pointed to his shirt, which was now half undone. His eyes went wide and he hurried to do it up, the person outside knocked again. Jon finished with his shirt and opened the door and welcomed the person inside the solar. Jaime and Bran entered. Jaime smirked and looked to the floor in front of Arya.

"Why's everything on the ground?" Bran asked, looking at Arya with a raised brow. Her and Jon's eyes both went wide as they looked at the papers and other items that were previously on the desk.

"The wind, crazy today," Jon said, nodding seriously, he was turning a bright shade of red whilst Arya felt her face doing the same and heating up.

"We were just outside, we did not feel it," Jaime commented, his eyes focused on the patch of red on her neck. 

"Must've been one strong gust," Arya gritted out, making eyes at Jaime, silently begging him to stop talking. Jaime barked out a laugh and shook his head. Bran just looked amused.

"What do you want, Jaime?" Jon asked in exasperation, looking horribly embarrassed. The man looked at Bran and nodded his head. Bran stood proudly as if he was terribly excited to make this announcement.

"Princess Rhaella and Lord Gendry have just arrived, along with the Tarth's and Lord Renly Baratheon," Bran announced. Arya went pale. Of course, they arrived now, at this moment.

"Right, thank you. You can go now, we'll be there shortly," Jon replied and cleared his throat. The pair shared amused glances before leaving the room. Arya let out a breath.

"That was close," Arya said. Jon nodded in agreemeny.

"Let's go greet our guests, shall we?" Jon asked. Arya nodded and together the pair left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x


	34. JON IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kidlets, have fun with this new chapter, I had a lot of fun writing Renly so I hope you enjoy what I've done with him.

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

 

Jon and Arya made their way down to the courtyard, in which his sister, good-brother, the daughter of an ally to his enemy, a distant cousin, and the Tarth's had apparently just arrived. Jon looked over at his pregnant wife and placed a hand on her arm. In front of them, Jaime and Bran walked, the latter with a sense of pride that had been lacking before. Jon smiled, he had missed so much from going about his duties and planning how to defeat Viserys and planning for another babe, his own babe. The group finally arrived at the courtyard. Jon saw his wife grin widely.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Summerhall," Jon announced, he had to prove, albeit only to his sister and someone he considered a brother, that he could be a good lord, and that meant being hospitable, Rhaella grinned and rushed up to the pair, enveloping them in a hug. 

"I know it's only been a few moons, but I missed you so much," Rhaella sighed, smiling at Jon, she turned her eyes on Arya and squealed.

"And you're with child!" She gasped, feeling the Arya's stomach, which was no visible under her light gown. Arya grinned.

"Yes, I am. I essentially only have three moons to go," Arya replied with a shaky laugh, it was obvious to Jon that she was nervous, he knew exactly how she felt. He was just as nervous. They met little over a year past and now they were married, in their own keep, expecting a babe. Jon grinned at her, as Gendry and Myrcella approached, Jon knelt, Arya sent him an odd look before following suit. Technically, because they were a Prince and Princess, they didn't need to kneel but Summerhall was also in the Stormlands, and so Gendry was his liege lord. Gendry shook his head at the pair.

"Get up, you've never knelt for me before, do not start now simply because I'm a lord, you're still my prince," Gendry laughed, rolling his eyes at the man and woman. Jon stood and Arya did too, before glaring at him.

"My stomach is too annoying to be getting on and off the ground like that, warn me next time," Arya joked, placing a hand on her stomach. Jon sighed and the five of them laughed.

"Arya, it's great to see you again," Myrcella smiled, moving to embrace the Princess of Summerhall. Arya grinned and squeezed the girl tightly. Jon remembered the pair being friendly whilst they were at Storms End

"And you, Myrcella. We have much to discuss, we can gossip like little ladies of the court," Arya chuckled, letting go of the girl. Jon could tell that Arya really liked this girl, and if what she had told him was true, Gendry planned to match her and Robb, and Jon knew that Arya would love that.

"Don't leave me out, I may be a lady of the court, but I'm not that bad!" Rhaella protested, earning a chuckle from all of them, suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Lord Renly, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Jon smiled thinly. He had appeared suddenly on the night of Rhaella's wedding, and Gendry had not sent word of him since, but now he was standing in his courtyard, with a grin on his face that couldn't mean anything good. The man knelt with a flourish of his cape.

"Prince Jahaerys, Princess Arya," Renly smiled, looking up at them. There was a devious type of spark in his eye. Jon gestured for him to get up.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Renly, but please, I prefer going by Jon, and my lady wife simply goes by her name, not her title," Jon replied, reaching to touch Arya on the shoulder, she smiled slightly at him but like Jon, her attention was on the lord. 

"Well, if we're talking of titles, I haven't been a lord for quite some time," Renly laughed heartily, patting Gendry on the back. Myrcella simply smiled at him. 

"You've met Lord Selwyn and Lady Brienne, of course?" Gendry asked, changing the subject and bringing everyone's attention to the two Tarth's, they both knelt.

"Please, rise, none of that nonsense here," Arya laughed. Jon smiled, she had taken a liking to Brienne too, most likely because of her tendency to wear the clothes that men would deem unacceptable for a woman. Jon thought it was quite out of the ordinary, but still, it made Arya happy and before that, his mother had similar views, she was just unable to live them, and so Jon accepted it. 

"Of course, thank you for hosting us," Lord Selwyn replied courteously. Arya smiled.

"Any time, really. It's a pleasure having you in our home," Arya replied, with an equal amount of manners. Jon grinned at the sight, she was becoming good at handling the nobles, but of course, that could just be because she liked these particular ones.

"Now, we will show you to your rooms. The rest of the lords and ladies shall be arriving over the next few days and we will have a large feast once they are all here, but in the meantime, we shall have a smaller feast tonight," Jon said, beginning to walk, the rest of the party followed him, Arya falling in line with her husband. They spent a short while showing everyone where their rooms were before Jon turned to Gendry and Renly.

"I do need to speak to you both. If you could follow me," Jon instructed calmly, the pair shared a glance and followed him to his solar. When he entered, however, he froze.

"Why is everything on the ground?" Gendry asked, smirking slightly. Jon huffed, he had forgotten about this.

"The wind was strong, and I forgot to close the window last night," Jon replied quickly, feeling himself heat up. Renly barked out a laugh.

"Must have been strong, even your paperweight is on the ground," Renly commented, sitting on one of the seats opposite Jon's seat. Gendry muffled his own laughter and followed his uncle's action. Jon sighed heavily and sat in his seat so he was facing the pair.

"Now, shall we get down to business? Get it over with?" Jon asked, looking at the pair seriously. Gendry looked at him, confused but Renly just sighed dramatically.

"This is about my arrival, yes?" Renly chuckled, raising both brows at the prince. Jon nodded. Gendry looked between them.

"Well, that's easy. My dearly departed brother paid someone to spirit me away after he lost the war so our good king would realise that there were no other choices to continue the Baratheon line but him," Renly explained like it was obvious. Jon nodded slowly.

"My father wanted to prevent another war, that's why your brother was kept as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. My father did have people there to monitor him, of course, but you're disappearance did do one good thing," Jon explained, Renly raised a brow at the last part before a sly grin to cross his face.

"How can denying anyone my presence be a good thing?" Renly chuckled, his eyes twinkling with laughter. Gendry and Jon both rolled their eyes at that. Jon sighed and shot Gendry an apologetic look.

"You leaving Westeros is the reason Gendry was legitimised. You were Robert's heir and with you gone? Well, that just complicated things. My father had a choice, between Robert's bastard daughter in the vale, Mya Stone, or Gendry. The choice was obvious, but of course, it would not have been needed if you were still here," Jon revealed. He loved Gendry, truly. Gendry was as good as his brother. He had grown up with him but that would have never happened without the disappearance of the youngest child of Steffon and Cassana Baratheon. Gendry nodded, he already knew all of this, the people of the court would often talk badly about the legitimised Baratheon bastard, leaving the Targaryen children to rush to his defence, and whilst they all stuck up for him, Rhaella was the one always by his side, she formed a relationship with him beyond what the others did, and evidently, it worked in their favour, now the pair were happily married.

"Yes, that much I gathered, and I believe my nephew makes a wonderful lord, better than I could ever do," Renly giggled, Gendry shot him a look that was a mix between gratefulness and doubt. Jon frowned, there was too much niceness around the Baratheon man, a strange aura. 

"So, the question that's been on my mind for the past months is why? Why did you come back?" Jon questioned hardly, it was one thing to return to Westeros, but he went straight to Storms End, he didn't go to Kings Landing to explain to Rhaegar. Renly sighed, his mood drastically shifting to a more morose look.

"I didn't want to leave Westeros, I was only seven years old when my brother sent me away, even the people who took me to Essos didn't understand. They said that my brother would send for me when he was ready, but he never did, I didn't come back to overthrow my nephew if that's what you think. I didn't come back with an army to overthrow your father. I have been far too lonely for far too long. I worked hard to buy these fine clothes and to book passage here once my brother died. I figured he didn't want me, so I didn't need to be here. I came because I wanted to meet my family." Renly, who since Jon had known him was always jesting and acting cocky, now had glossy eyes.

There was a silence then, with Renly close to tears, Gendry looking quite ashamed, perhaps of his father, and Jon staring sadly at the two. Jon had only ever met Robert Baratheon a few times, more than his son even, but their visits were always short and tense. And suddenly, the depressing, stale mood that had filled the room suddenly disapparated, Renly laughed shortly and stood abruptly from his seat.

"Now, that is all in the past. I do not wish to relive it, shall we?" Renly asked, gesturing to the door. Jon smiled.

"Do you wish to see the dragons den?" Gendry jested, nudging Jon in the side after the Targaryen man walked around to join the pair. Jon shot a playful glare at the man, he opened the door and the three navigated their way through the busy halls of the castle, everyone in the castle was getting ready for the arrival of all the lords of the Stormlands. As the three approached the training yards, the spotted a large crowd blocking the way, the sound of swords ringing through the air. The three men exchanged amused glances as they saw the reason for the crowd after said crowd parted for the three lords.

"Your wife seems like a wild one," Renly commented, quite amused at the fact that Arya and Brienne were fighting. Jon sent a small smile towards the pair of Baratheon's as he noticed that his wife was doing so in the same gown she was wearing earlier on.

"Not wild, just Arya," Jon replied with a small chuckle. Renly cocked his head to the side.

"Who taught her to fight?" Renly asked quietly. Jon sighed and pointed to the Kingsguard watching the fight between the two women intently, standing beside Jaime was Bran, who was cheering his pregnant sister on. 

"She could be better, I spent twenty years travelling from place to place in Essos. I saw a lot of fighting being done. The Westerosi style does not suit her. She uses her left hand, which would surprise many, but I think if you taught her the Braavosi water dance, she could fight even better than she is now, in a gown, no less," Renly commented, still focused on the fight going on.

"The Braavosi water dance?" Jon asked, he had heard of it, his father had made him study all types of fighting, but he didn't see how it would help Arya.

"She's usually small, she still is even with the babe coming. Small people are quick, and she has a small sword. That sword is not made for the brutal sloppy fighting that is done here, it is made for something more graceful," Renly replied. Jon considered this. Renly, after all, spent most of his life watching those fights. Jon looked toward his wife once more. Perhaps he would think of getting someone to teach her.

"Jon, I know she can take anything but Jaime is starting to look worried, and I think he has a good reason," Gendry cut in, pointing to where the heir to Tarth was getting dangerously close to hitting her stomach. Then Jon panicked, he stepped quickly into the circle that the crowd had formed.

"That's enough!" He yelled, only so he could be heard over the clanging of swords. The two ladies stopped abruptly, staring at the man in confusion. Jon's eyes widened, now he had to come up with a reason as to why he had interrupted. He shot a look towards the relieved-looking Kingsguard.

"Only because the feast is to start soon, we must begin getting ready," He rushed out. His wife sent a playful frown at him before turning and saying something to the lady she was previously sparring with before making her way over to him. The crowd broke away now, hurrying back to their duties. 

"I missed fighting, she is a good opponent," Arya grinned, panting ever-so-slightly. Jon smiled at her.

"You're getting better, Lord Renly suggested another type of fighting you could learn. After the babe is born, maybe you can try it," Jon replied with a chuckled. Arya nodded. Jon leaned down and placed a kiss on her damp forehead. Arya smiled up at him once he broke away.

"Now, we have a dinner to get ready for, shall we?" Arya asked impatiently. Jon chuckled, ever the hurrier.

"We shall," Jon replied, he held both of his arms out as if going for a hug.

"What're you doing, Jon?" Arya asked uncertainly. Jon chuckled.

"I'll carry you, you look tired," Jon replied, shaking his head, arms still outstretched. Arya grinned and all but jumped into his arms, and they laughed as he carried the small woman back to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the exact same time but from Arya's pov and then after that, the feast with all the lords :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated xo


	35. ARYA X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> I would love it if you could go check out my new fic. It's Sansa/Jaime and it's called 'A Den of Wolves and Lions'  
> thanks a bunch :))

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Jon and Arya made their way down to the courtyard, in which Jon's family and hers by extension as well as the Tarth's had apparently just arrived. Arya smiled at the thought of that, she hadn't the chance to spar with Brienne when they were at Storms End, and now they would finally have the chance. She felt Jon place a hand on her arm as they walked, or waddled slightly in her case, down to the courtyard. In front of them, Jaime and Bran walked, the latter with a sense of pride that had been lacking before. Arya grinned at that, the way her brother walked with such purpose, he always had exciting stories to tell about training when he came to see Arya. The four of them finally arrived at the courtyard, Arya was brimming with excitement at seeing Rhaella, Myrcella, and Brienne. Gendry too. She grinned widely.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Summerhall," Jon announced, Arya could tell that he was putting on a show, he had something to prove apparently. Rhaella grinned and bounded over to the pair, squishing them together in a hug. Arya felt butterflies rush up into her stomach.

"I know it's only been a few moons, but I missed you so much," Rhaella sighed, smiling at Jon, Arya smiled slightly at that, she knew Jon had been struggling away from his family, Arya watched Rhaella's eyes turn towards her and soak in her stomach, something many had been doing as of late as it was growing bigger each day.

"And you're with child!" She gasped excitedly, placing her hands on Arya's stomach, which was now very visible under her light gown, much to Arya's dismay. Nevertheless, Arya grinned at her good-sister.

"Yes, I am. I essentially only have three moons to go," Arya replied with a shaky laugh, she was nervous, after all, and she had every right to be. She looked at Jon then, he was just as nervous, she knew. They met little over a year past and now they were married, in their own keep, expecting a babe. Jon grinned at her, as Gendry and Myrcella approached, and then he did something she did not expect, Jon knelt, Arya sent him an odd look before painfully following suit. Arya knew they did not need too, so she made a plan to slap the man for making her get so low to the ground in her condition. 

"Get up, you've never knelt for me before, do not start now simply because I'm a lord, you're still my prince," Gendry laughed, rolling his eyes at the man and woman. Jon stood and Arya did too, before glaring at him, and promptly slapping him on the arm.

"My stomach is too annoying to be getting on and off the ground like that, warn me next time," Arya said jokingly, even though she was completely serious, placing a hand on her stomach. Jon sighed and the five of them laughed.

"Arya, it's great to see you again," Myrcella smiled, moving to embrace the Princess of Summerhall. Arya grinned and squeezed the girl tightly. Arya was so glad Myrcella had joined them, all she wished to do was tell her about Robb's letter.

"And you, Myrcella. We have much to discuss, we can gossip like little ladies of the court," Arya chuckled, letting go of the girl. She smiled at the thought of telling her and Rhaella all that had happened since they had been here, Brienne too. Gods, Arya felt like Sansa.

"Don't leave me out, I may be a lady of the court, but I'm not that bad!" Rhaella protested, earning a chuckle from all of them, Arya shook her head, Rhaella should have known she didn't mean her. Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Lord Renly, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Jon smiled thinly. The man knelt with a flourish of his cape. Arya frowned, the man was tricky from what Arya knew. 

"Prince Jahaerys, Princess Arya," Renly smiled, looking up at them. Arya cringed, she knew Jon preferred to go by the name his mother had nicknamed him, especially now.  Jon gestured for him to get up.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Renly, but please, I prefer going by Jon, and my lady wife simply goes by her name, not her title," Jon replied, reaching to touch Arya on the shoulder, she smiled slightly at him, he knew her too well sometimes. Quickly, her attention was back on the lord. 

"Well, if we're talking of titles, I haven't been a lord for quite some time," Renly laughed heartily, patting Gendry on the back. Myrcella simply smiled at him. Arya frowned. From what she knew, that had been his choice, but knowing Jon, he would tell her as soon as he found out. 

"You've met Lord Selwyn and Lady Brienne, of course?" Gendry asked, changing the subject and bringing everyone's attention to the two Tarth's, they both knelt. Arya grinned happily, this is what she was excited for.

"Please, rise, none of that nonsense here," Arya laughed. She had taken a liking to Brienne on their visit to Storms End, she had fierce energy that Arya could only dream of having. 

"Of course, thank you for hosting us," Lord Selwyn replied courteously. Arya smiled, he was a respectable man. It was easy for Arya to treat him as expected.

"Any time, really. It's a pleasure having you in our home," Arya replied, with an equal amount of manners. 

"Now, we will show you to your rooms. The rest of the lords and ladies shall be arriving over the next few days and we will have a large feast once they are all here, but in the meantime, we shall have a smaller feast tonight," Jon said, beginning to walk, the rest of the party followed him, Arya falling in line with her husband. They spent a short while showing everyone where their rooms were, Jon gestured for the two Baratheon men to follow him, whilst Arya turned to the rest. 

"Thank you, princess, but I'm quite tired. I'm going to rest for a short while," Selwyn said, bowing slightly before heading into the room she had just shown was his. She smiled and wished him easy rest before turning to the three women excitedly. 

"Follow me, ladies," She said, walking quickly towards the small lounge-like area she had created in a room close by. The women behind her exchanged curious glances, but Arya just kept going until she arrived in the room. 

"What are you doing?" Rhaella asked with a laugh, she, after all, knew Arya the best out of the three and was quite used to her spontaneous personality.

"We're going to discuss some things, obviously," Arya laughed, gesturing for the ladies to take seats in the somewhat lavish furniture around the room. She watched as they sat, and sat quickly herself on a plush squishy chair that felt wonderful on her rapidly growing belly

"It is not like you to be a gossip, Arya, what's going on?" Rhaella giggled, crossing her legs as she adjusted herself on a plump cushion that was resting on the ground.

"It must be the pregnancy, my mother said that you change whilst pregnant, I hope I don't change that much, I feel much too much like Sansa," Arya chuckled, placing a hand on her stomach, suddenly, she felt a sharp jab in her stomach, only it felt as though it was on the outside. Her eyes widened.

"He just moved!" Arya cried, moving to feel her stomach better, hoping that the babe would move again. Rhaella jumped up straight away and moved closer to Arya, whilst the other two women exchanged surprised glances.

"May I feel?" She asked quietly, wriggling her fingers in the air with a smile on her face. Arya nodded, Rhaella placed her hands just below Arya's where coincidently, the babe just sent another sharp jab. Rhaella gasped in delight.

"Oh you must be so excited," Rhaella sighed, moving back to her cushion. Arya nodded and smiled slightly.

"I really am, I never thought I would be excited for this but I've never been happier than I am right now," Arya replied, and it was true. Arya loved Jon, and the home they had created in such a short time. She loved the child they had made together, a product of love and a passion she didn't think that she would ever share with anyone, let alone a prince of the seven kingdoms. 

"Have you decided on any names?" Myrcella asked, looking up from her spot on the lounge. Arya shrugged. Now that she thought about it, Jon and she hadn't really discussed it.

"We have not talked about it, but I think if it's a girl Jon will want to name it after his mother, and fairly so, she was an amazing woman," Arya said, sending a sad smile towards her cousin. Brienne looked up then.

"What if it's a boy?" She asked quietly, the three girls looked at the woman. Arya sighed. 

"I haven't thought about it to be honest. The maester thinks it could be a girl from the way I'm carrying, and apparently she's growing quickly, he says that I'm bigger than most at this time," Arya grinned at the blonde she-warrior. Brienne nodded and turned back to twiddling her thumbs. Arya sighed, she did need to do one more thing before the last thing she wished to do. 

"Now, Myrcella. Gendry has written to my father about my brother, as you would know, I'm sure," Arya began. Myrcella snapped her head up and nodded. Rhaella giggled.

"Did he say something?" Myrcella asked, somewhat urgently, looking quite nervous. Arya chuckled, it was quite adorable, seeing her friend this worked up about her eldest brother.

"He did, he wrote to me about it, he wants to know what you are like, I figure you can write to him yourself," Arya replied with a smirk and a wink, Myrcella turned quite red.

"He is very handsome," Rhaella added, Arya and Myrcella gaped at the princess. She was usually the shyest out of the three of them, this was not like her at all.

"What?" She shrugged, "Just because I'm married, doesn't mean I cannot appreciate others," 

Arya and Myrcella burst into giggles, even Brienne had a slight chuckled. Arya realised how out of place the woman of Tarth looked just now, much like when Sansa would try to get Arya to be a lady when they were younger, Brienne looked much like Arya felt during those times, so Arya did what she did best, shift the attention.

"How about you, Brienne? Do you have any suitors?" Arya asked kindly. Arya was fond of the woman, she didn't want her to feel out of place amongst them. The blue-eyed girl looked up in shock and quickly shook her head. 

"Erm, no, no I do not," she replied awkwardly, picking at the skin around her short nails. Arya frowned, she looked quite upset in her eyes. Arya got where she was going.

"You looked quite comfortable with Lord Renly when he offered to dance with you at my wedding feast," Rhaella pointed out, watching as the blonde woman turned a soft pink colour in her cheeks. Arya laughed, and Myrcella looked as though she was contemplating something. She hummed slightly

"I was going to say you looked quite smitten whilst talking to Ser Jaime at the same feast," Myrcella countered, Brienne's pink cheeks flushed to a darker more red colour, earning giggles from the other three girls.

"Lord Renly was just being courteous and Ser Jaime and I were just discussing the same questions that I asked you about him!" Brienne stuttered, pointing a finger at Arya, who simply clapped her hands in delight.

"We're just teasing, don't worry Brienne," Myrcella laughed, swatting the air as her legs curled underneath her. Arya smiled reassuringly at the woman, sometimes it was hard to know the difference between joking with you or joking at your expense, a lesson Arya was very familiar with. Brienne smiled back, and at that moment, Arya wondered why anyone would ever turn Brienne down. She was a delight, and beautiful in her own way. Arya frowned at these thoughts before an idea suddenly sprung to her head. 

"Let's go spar! We never got the chance too in Storms End!" Arya gasped excitedly, jumping up from her plush cushion. The other three stared at her, and Arya saw Brienne's eyes trail down to her stomach.

"Come on, Brienne. Jaime hasn't been training me because of this little one. Don't you worry though, I know my way around my own belly," Arya sighed. She bit her lip, she could see that the three girls were worried about this, but Arya was not. She knew what she could handle, after all. Brienne looked like she was considering it, and Arya was not the only one who noticed Brienne's facial expressions, as Rhaella began gaping at the older girl. 

"You cannot seriously be considering it. You have been trained by your father and a proper master-at-arms and she has not! Not only that, but Arya is pregnant, with my brother's child!" Rhaella protested. Arya turned to stare at the silver-haired lady of Storms End with a glare, Rhaella's eyes widened as she realised what she has said. She opened her mouth to say something further but Arya held up her hand and silenced her. Myrcella and Brienne watched on with wide eyes as the good-sisters spoke.

"For one, Rhaella, I've been trained by a kingsguard, and the brother you speak so highly of. And secondly, it is not just your brother's child, it is our child. Him and I, together." Arya turned away from the Targaryen princess and towards the girl from Tarth. 

"I'm going to go get changed, the guard outside shall show you to the courtyard if you have forgotten," Arya said with a slight excited smile before running out of the room and towards her own. As soon as she was in the safety of her own chambers, she turned and kicked the closest thing, which just happened to be to stone wall. She heard a screech from behind her. Her frown faltered for a moment as the blue dragon crawled towards her before she remembered the only reason she had Frosty, as she had recently dubbed the dragon. Arya sighed. She started to pull on some pants, before realising that her stomach would not allow such a thing. Resigned after several minutes of attempting to pull the item of clothing over her bulging stomach. She huffed and looking at the loose gown she had been wearing moments beforehand. She looked at the thing with disdain before throwing it over her head and making it somewhat easier to move in by making it a bit shorter. She looked at her handiwork. Not the worst she'd ever done. She glanced lovingly once more at the dragon meant for the child in her womb and smiled. She rushed out of the door after that, she needed to prove herself. She shook her head, she needed to prove herself to herself, because no one's opinion mattered more than her own, maybe except for Jon. She grabbed Needle, and then Arya made her way to the training yards.

She walked out of the castle to see Brienne waiting for her, along with Myrcella and Rhaella sitting on the seats of the training yards. Arya spun the sword in her hands. The sword that was from her home, that Jon got made for her. So many happy memories associated with this sword. Arya smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you would like to do this?" Brienne asked. Arya laughed and nodded. This was something she'd been aching for. A good fight. Arya watched as people began to stop, and stare at the two women as the heir to the sapphire isles and the princess of summerhall held their swords out to one another. 

Arya grinned and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Arya asked, still grinning from ear to ear. Brienne smiled slightly. Arya nodded, and then it began. Brienne swung her sword, Arya easily moved out of her way. 

Advancing, Brienne charged at her with her sword held high, going for a slow slice and following it with a backswing. Arya dodged the first and met the second with her own blade. The force of how she met the blade shocked Brienne, but not enough to distract her from the task at hand. Brienne pulled back from Arya, it was then that Arya noticed the large crowd around them now. Jaime's disapproving gaze, Bran's excited one. 

 Brienne struck again, this time harder than before. This shot sliced the fabric of the hanging sleeve on Arya's dress. It missed the flesh behind it but not by much, Arya's eyes widened. This fight felt less friendly now, and more desperate.

Arya staggered. Brienne swung once more. Her large sword missed, though not by much. Not by much. Too close to her stomach. Arya took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Perhaps Rhaella was right. Arya should not have been doing this. Not whilst being pregnant, not after months of no training. Arya managed to plaster a smirk on her face, at the speed of her dodge. Arya had to admit it was impressive, how Brienne fought, it was brilliant actually. 

Brienne administered three more swings. The first two missed badly, thanks to Arya's speed and agility, but the third managed to get quite close to her stomach, too close for Arya's taste.  It seemed she was not the only one to notice the closeness, because just then Jon stepped into the middle of the crowd. 

"That's enough!" He yelled, and the pair stopped quickly. Brienne was staring at the man in confusion, but Arya was staring in thankfulness, although trying to make it match Brienne's expression, she supposed she had succeeded as Jon's eyes widened. She realised that he was obviously worried about her, she smiled slightly.

"Only because the feast is to start soon, we must begin getting ready," He rushed out. She sent a playful frown at him, even though she was secretly thankful, before turning to the lady she was previously sparring with.

"We must do that again once I don't have this babe in my belly," She told the woman, who only chuckled and nodded in return. Arya smiled once more and turned away from the woman and towards her husband, she ran up to him.

"I missed fighting, she is a good opponent," Arya grinned, panting ever-so-slightly. What she said was not false, on the contrary, it was the truest thing she had said that day, simply not the whole truth. Jon smiled at her, that damn smile.

"You're getting better, Lord Renly suggested another type of fighting you could learn. After the babe is born, maybe you can try it," Jon replied with a chuckle. Arya nodded fiercely, she would love the opportunity to learn something new. Something to get the upper hand. Jon leant down and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Arya smiled up at him once he broke away, sometimes she forgot how much she loved small things like that.

"Now, we have a dinner to get ready for, shall we?" Arya asked impatiently, knowing that she had to look like the lady, and even with Mira's help, that took some time. Jon chuckled at her.

"We shall," Jon replied, he held both of his arms out as if going for a hug. Arya looked at him, puzzled. He would have just hugged her.

"What're you doing, Jon?" Arya asked uncertainly. Jon chuckled once more. Arya squinted at him.

"I'll carry you, you look tired," Jon replied, shaking his head, arms still outstretched. Arya grinned and all but jumped into his arms, it was nice to be treated like a princess by him. Not anyone else, just him. Jon and Arya laughed together as Jon carried her to their chambers. Arya realised how tired Jon looked again, it was as if he hadn't had time to relax. Arya frowned slightly. She needed to do something to make him feel better. Perhaps a surprise...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna guess what Arya's surprise will be, be my guest. I'd love to see what you think that she can do :)  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x


	36. ARYA XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids, sorry about the short chapter, I'm just really overwhelmed with schools rn so if any of you want to do my assignments, let me know lmao. 
> 
> Question: Baby name suggestions for Jon and Arya's kid?

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Arya looked out drearily at the lords and ladies of the Stormlands that were now gathered in her great hall. Jon was by her side, digging into a large leg of lamb, Arya had a similar portion on her plate, but the smell of it was making her quite ill. She leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear.

"I want lemon cakes and cheese," She told him, in quite a whiny tone that did not suit her. Jon looked at her strangely. 

"It's dinner, Arya. Those things will be out in the last two courses," Jon replied, shaking his head. Arya shot him a look that even the hardest man could not refuse. Jon sighed and called over a servant, asking for the required items. Arya had a thought and turned to her husband. She whispered once more in his ear.

"Really?" Jon asked, quite astounded considering Arya had never particularly had a taste for said items. Arya nodded enthusiastically. Jon sighed before turning to the servant girl and replaying what Arya had asked for to the server. She nodded quickly and scurried away as Arya settled in her seat much more comfortable. Several minutes later, the server brought out everything she had requested. 

"Oysters, clams, and cockles!" Arya grinned, smiling brightly at her partner. Jon chuckled and turned away. Arya dug in, whilst most others were finishing their food, Jon included. Jon must have noticed the same thing as Arya, as he got to his feet. The timing was quite unfortunate in Arya's opinion because just as she slurped down an oyster, all the lords and ladies went silent. She smiled awkwardly out at them as Jon chuckled, Arya quickly got to her feet as well, well, as quick as you could with a babe in your belly. She heard a stifled laugh coming from below, she assumed it was Gendry. 

"My lords, my ladies. Princess Arya and I are so glad you could all be here tonight. Whilst it is, of course, to acquaint ourselves with all of you, it is also to discuss something far more dire," Jon announced. There was a scary sort of silence, one that sent shivers running down Arya's spine. Arya swore she could hear her babes heartbeat. Or perhaps that was her own. 

"Prince Viserys is coming, he plans to overthrow my father and brother," Jon continued. A man Arya did not recognise stood from his seat.

"Why would he do that?" He asked from below. Jon sighed. Arya noticed how tense he was, and clutched on his arm for support.

"He is crazy, like my grandfather before him he believes that Targaryens must be pure. Aegon's mother is Dornish. My mother was a northerner. He does not recognise us as Targaryen's," Jon confessed. The hall was filled with angry shouts. Nobody wanted another mad king. Jon held his hand and they all hushed.

"I know that the Stormlands and the crown have had a rough twenty years. My sister is your lady, my good brother, your lord. I may still be a prince, but I recognise Lord Gendry as my liege. He has agreed to help me defeat Viserys before he can get to the capital. My brother, your future king, has sent troops to help, but they are not enough. I need your help, my lords. I need you to help me fight Viserys, so we will never again know the rule of a mad king!" Jon ensured. The halls were filled with the sounds of cheers. Arya swelled with pride, she smiled at her husband but she did not recognise the face of the man standing before her.

"Will you help me?" Jon yelled the question and was met with cheers. Suddenly, amidst all the cheering there was one voice.

"Wait!" It called, everyone stopped, and turned to try and find the source. A man stepped out of the crowd and faced the pair with indifference.

"How do we know your brother isn't crazy?" The man argued. There was mumbling throughout the hall. 

"My father is Lord Eddard Stark, he played a hand in the rebellion all those years ago. He gained your respect. He fought against the mad king, so why would he support another? He supports Aegon as the next king of Westeros because that is his right," Arya defended, she was quite fond of Aegon, even if he annoyed her sometimes. The man scoffed.

"Your father could have changed in the last 20 years, princess. I'm not leading my family into another war for nothing," He replied. Jon stared at the man with a look in his eye that Arya had never seen before.

"Lord Buckler, I assure you. My brother is completely sane, and he will be an excellent king one day. It is my uncle that is the enemy. I am asking for your help, not demanding it. But let me tell you something, my lords and ladies. Viserys will be here soon. He is gathering his men to come here, to my home, to kill my family. I am not going to let that happen. If you do not wish to fight, that is your choice, but if he is not defeated here, he will kill every man in his way. Every man that does not bow to him." 

Arya had never seen her husband so angry. Arya bit her lip.

"Make no mistake, my lords. Viserys will kill anyone in his path. He has the golden company on his side. We cannot do this without you," Arya added, trying to give her husband a break from rounding the lords up. Lord Buckler looked at her and laughed.

"Are we meant to take the word of a woman?" He snorted, looking at her in disdain. Arya screwed up her face and glared at the man.

"Why does what's between my legs make me less than you?" Arya hissed. A heavy silence filled the hall, the princess of Summerhall had just spoken of what was between her legs, and that was not acceptable. Lord Buckley gaped at her. Jon sighed.

"What my wife meant to say is that just because she is a lady, that does not mean she does not know what is going on. I do not know how your household operates, but here I share everything with my lady wife," Jon defended. Arya smiled gratefully at him, even though she was simply trying to help. Gendry stood then.

"My lords, this may not be my cause in name. But I was raised in Kings Landing, my lady wife, your lady, is a Targaryen. They are my family. I am calling for all of you to raise your banners. As Lord Jon said, we do not want another mad king," Gendry announced. Arya watched Jon visibly relax slightly, Arya did too, knowing that they had Gendry's support. Lord Buckler sighed.

"If it is your command, my liege," He gave in finally, sending one last disapproving look at Arya, who narrowed her eyes at him in turn. Jon motioned for the lords at the lower tables who were standing to sit down. He looked at Arya in the same way but she shook her head and stayed firmly standing by his side.

"Who is with us?" Jon asked loudly. A roar was let out in the hall as the lords vocalised their approval. Arya watched as Jon looked down in satisfaction. Arya, for one of the first times since meeting him, felt quite frightened. Perhaps, even if he denied it, he wanted what Aegon had. Power. The ability to do this, create an army with a few words. Arya bit her lip. Maybe frightened was not the right description. Perhaps worried was more fitting. Jon looked at her and smiled slightly. He bent down so his mouth was close to her ear.

"Nobody will ever hurt this family, not when we have this support," he whispered, Arya hummed in agreement. 

 

* * *

 

 

The pair entered their room together. Jon leading Arya in by the hand. Arya turned her back to Jon, a silent request. He relented, beginning to do the task she had non-verbally set him.

"We have a chance, Arya," Jon sighed happily. Arya nodded in agreement but said nothing as Jon untied her dress with nimble fingers.

"I'm worried, you said it yourself, he will be here soon. What if he's here before the babe is born? What if he kills you, Jon? I could not do this without you," Arya's voice broke in the last few words, she turned to face him, now that she was fully unlaced. 

"I will not leave you, Arya. I will not leave you a widow, or our child fatherless. I swear it, by the Old Gods and the new," He promised, cupping her face. She pushed into it. Her stomach was so large at this point that she could not hug him properly. He placed a kiss on her head.

"I know, but I also do not want you alone out there, I want to be with you. I want to fight with you. I can't do that pregnant," Arya sighed. She hated that there was a chance that he would not come home. She had seen him fight. He had trained with her, and she watched him spar with his brother and her brothers. There was no denying that he was good, but she had never watched Viserys fight. She didn't know who stood more of a chance. All she could do was pray that it was him. Arya smiled at him thinly and turned to her dressing screen. She walked behind it and stripped off her dinner dress and threw on a nightgown. When she walked back out, her husband was all but naked. 

"You know, it's very frustrating not being able to do anything when you look like that," Arya smirked, her eyes drinking in the view in front of her. Jon turned and grinned playfully at her. The morose mood that was in the room a few minutes ago had suddenly vanished and was replaced with a playful, lust filled vibe. Arya bit her lip as he walked closer.

"And it is very frustrating not being able to reach your face in order to kiss you, little wolf," Jon replied, going behind her and placing a trail of kisses on her neck. Arya chuckled.

"You did this to me," She reminded him with a laugh. And as if the babe could hear her, she felt a push inside her. Two, she noticed. Perhaps it was pushing with its hand and feet. Arya smiled, as she took Jon's hands and guided them to either side of her stomach, where the babe was kicking.

"This is what we did, Jon. Soon we will have our own Haelia, running down the halls with her. Soon we will have the family you keep talking about," Arya whispered, watching as Jon smiled down at her belly, where the babe was still kicking. 

"In a little over three moons," Jon replied, bending over her shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. Arya smiled and placed her small hands over his rather large ones.

"In a little over three moons," She echoed, and for the first time in a long time, the threat of Viserys was gone from her mind, and in its place was the thoughts of her ever-growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> P.S. if you haven't already, you should check out my new fic 'A Den of Wolves and Lions'


	37. AEGON IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this :)  
> My updates may be a bit slow atm but I promise I'll try and keep it up :)

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Aegon rose from the bed his lady wife was still sleeping on. The woman may have been a Tyrell, but she really knew how to ride the dragon. He stretched his body as he walked over to where his clothes were kept, and quickly threw on something more casual than he was used to and exited the room. He found Ser Barristan outside of his door.

"Good ser, aren't you supposed to be with Dany?" Aegon laughed. It was clear to all of them that Danaerys was the knight's favourite charge. Barristan chuckled.

"Not today, she's with the King and Queen in the sick room," He replied. Aegon nodded.

"Stay here and guard my wife, I am going to speak to the hand and then I shall visit my father, I will be well-guarded."

The kingsguard nodded and Aegon took off, the twists and turns of the Red Keep used to excite him. He and his siblings would always play dragons and dragon knights on the skulls of each of the dragons. Aegon, Rhaenys and Rhaella would always be the three conquerors of Westeros, whilst Jon and Dany would be Jon's namesake and his wife, Jaehareys the Wise and Good Queen Alysanne. Aegon remembered how Rhaenys would always whine that they were from different times, but everyone else would laugh and continue to play. Jon loved his name back then. Until.

It was Aegon's fault, of course. One day, they had been playing the game, and it must have been something Viserys said. Rhaenys had a blonde streak in her hair, that was the proof she was Targaryen, and both Aegon and Rhaella had the classic looks. But Jon, he had nothing, save for his their father's demeanour, but as a child that wasn't quite as prominent. Aegon often thought about that day...

 

* * *

 

_"I have come to unite Westeros! I will be king with my sister-wives by my side!" Aegon cackled with glee, Rhaenys and Rhaella laughing by his side as they all mounted on the skull of Balerion._

_"And we will make the realm a better place!" Dany added, clutching Jon's arm as they ran together to join their family. Aegon remembered what Uncle Viserys had told him_

_"Jae, Dany, come join us up here," Rhaella called. The pair went to do just that but Aegon shook his head._

_"His name shouldn't be Jaehaerys, he's not really Targaryen. Uncle Vis said so," Aegon argued. The room went cold and the children stopped playing. Rhaella moved away from Aegon to join her brother down below._

_"Well if he's not Targaryen, then I'm not either, and we look exactly alike Egg," Rhaella defended one brother against another._

_"Vis says he's a bastard because he doesn't look like us, and he'll rebel like the blackfyre bastards because we're letting him think that he's one of us," Aegon replied, shaking his head. Uncle Vis wouldn't lie to him, and he said not to tell father. Jon looked close to tears._

_"I'm not a bastard! I'm Jaehaerys Targaryen." Jon yelled. The silence continued for a few moments until Jon looked at him sadly._

_"I'm your brother, Egg. Don't you want me to be your brother?"_

_"Uncle Vis says you're Robert Baratheon's bastard, that you're Gendry's brother. Not mine,"_

_"Stop it, Egg! You're being horrible!" Dany screamed, glaring at her brother._

_"Fine then! But I'm not playing with him anymore, he can go to lessons with Gendry whilst we play!" Aegon retorted. He turned his back from Jon and heard the retreating footsteps of his brother._

 

* * *

  
Aegon shivered at the memory, after all, after that day Jon had insisted that his nickname was now his name, but he never told on Aegon. Never told their father or either of their mothers, but Aegon always suspected that they knew. Even though Aegon had apologised to Jon, he never refrained. Never wanted to be called Jaehaerys anymore.

Aegon wished that he had never listened to his uncle, never frayed his and Jon's relationship at all. But looking back, as a man grown, Jon must have already felt that way for him to change his name entirely, and that hurt Aegon more than he would ever care to admit. Aegon sighed, and arrived at the rooms in which some of his family now resided.

"Arthur," Aegon greeted as he arrived at the door. The man was his father's oldest friend, although Rhaegar had been distancing himself from the knight as of late, Aegon could tell, but then again, Rhaegar was distancing himself from everyone. He knew his fate.

"Aegon," He replied, opening the door, not bothering to knock. Aegon strode into the room. This was the room Lyanna died, he realised. It seemed only fitting that this is where Rhaegar should wallow.

"Mother, father, aunt," He smiled, looking upon the three. Elia smiled back weakly. Something was wrong, he knew.

"Aegon..." his father muttered, Aegon rushed to his side. The room smelled of death, and fire, Aegon noticed as he looked over at Rhaegar's unnamed dragon, sitting by the flames in the hearth.

"Father, I am here," Aegon replied. He knew this was coming. He told them, he told them. He walked to his father side and sat on the bed beside his mother. She stood, and placed a kiss on his head before she and Dany exited the chambers together. Aegon sighed and looked at his father.

"You will be an excellent king, better than I," Rhaegar muttered, his voice was weak and his face pale. Aegon's chin wobbled slightly, he loved his father. He did not wish to see him die. He shook his head.

"I have learnt from your mistakes father, but there were few, and most long ago."

"Lyanna, our love. Was that a mistake you have learned from?" 

Aegon frowned. He had loved Lyanna like an aunt. She was family, but they had shamed his own mother with their love, with their war.

"Yes, but only the beginning," Aegon replied in a whisper. Rhaegar chuckled weakly. 

"I regret the deaths, but I do not regret her. I would go to war a million times for her hand, for the children she bore me. I only hope you shall love your wife like that."

Aegon sucked in a breath. Maybe his memory had gone with his sickness, maybe he doesn't remember her. 

"I have loved-"

Suddenly, Rhaenys ran into the room, her usual cool demeanour gone from her face, a panicked one replacing it.

"Father..." She breathed. Looking relieved, that expression would not last long, Aegon thought.

"My daughter," Rhaegar smiled weakly. Rhaenys rushed over to the bed and sat between them, taking one of each of their hands.

"You must stay strong father, you... you have to see me marry," Rhaenys told him, her voice breaking at the end. Rhaegar chuckled weakly.

"I'm afraid that my time has come, I am lucky I have lived this long after her death." 

"You cannot leave us here!" Rhaenys cried, her eyes welling with tears. Aegon rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I have instructions for you, Aegon."

"Name them," He replied quickly.

"You must go to Summerhall after your coronation. Your mother and wife will stay here, and you, Rhaenys, will go to Casterly Rock and marry Lord Tyrion. Aegon, you must defeat Viserys, with Jon by your side. When you arrive in Summerhall, tell Jon to look in the storage rooms, at the very bottom of the castle. Tell Ser Jaime to show you both."

Rhaegar coughed, and the siblings sat in silence whilst he did so.

"Write to my uncle, at the watch. Ask him for the records. He will know what I mean. And my dragon, name him, he will find another to bond with."

Aegon nodded, as did Rhaenys.

"We will not let you down."

"I know you will not. There is one more thing. I am saying goodbye to you both now, I do not have the same luxury with your siblings. Tell them that I am proud, and tell Jon that he will always be my son, always be Jaehaerys."

Aegon and Rhaenys exchanged a look. He knew what happened when they were young.

"I will father," Aegon choked, trying to take deep breaths.

"Now go, get Nylios. You will not see me die," Rhaegar said finally. Rhaenys nodded, and let go of Rhaegar's hand. She kept her hand in Aegons as she stood.

"We love you father," She told him. Rhaegar smiled, the strongest he had done all day. 

"And I, you."

And with that, Rhaenys pulled Aegon from the room, and down the hall into her own chambers, and together, they sobbed.

They sobbed until they had no tears left to cry, because, with all his faults, Rhaegar was their father. There was no pain greater, than when Elia and Danaerys entered the rooms and told him that he had died, that he was truly gone. And there was no pain more than instead of mourning for longer, he stood, and they stood with him.

Elia sank to the ground, her good-sister and daughter following suit. There he stood, no longer simply Aegon Targaryen, but he was reborn as King Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. 

He would do what his father could not do, and at that moment with that thought in his mind, Aegon made a promise to himself. He would kill Viserys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I'm trying to up interaction, I'm starting reader questions. Feel free to answer them :)
> 
> 1\. What do you guys think is gonna happen now that Rhaegar is gone?
> 
> 2\. Did you like the flashback?
> 
> 3\. If yes to question 2, do you want to see more flashbacks?
> 
> 4\. Did you notice the little egg of undisclosed information when Aegon and Rhaegar were talking?
> 
> 5\. What do you think is in Summerhall that Rhaegar was hiding?
> 
> 6\. Who do you reckon Rhaegar's dragon is going to and what do you think they'll name it?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated x


	38. JON X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gods, 2 chapters in one week??? :o  
> split chapter, have fun.

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Jon looked at his sleeping wife beside him, his northern beauty. He looked at her stomach under the covers, it was only getting bigger. Only getting closer. A little less than two moons now. Jon stretched as he stood, trying carefully not to wake up his love. He dressed, in simple yet elegant leathers. He had to look the part. A warrior, a prince, the man who was leading the battle. The ladies of the Stormlands had all returned to their keeps, all except Rhaella and Myrcella, of course, who had insisted that they were staying. Brienne too, who had offered to guard the women that remained when the fighting began when her father had forbidden her from fighting. Jon did not see why she could not, she was skilled. The lords remained and drove Jon insane. Jon exited his chambers and walked into the ones slightly across from his. He saw the red priestess waiting, Haelia in arms. As if she expected him, Gods, she probably did. 

"Your Grace,'' she greeted, standing from the chair where she was entertaining the young child. Jon smiled at the woman.

"High Priestess Kinvara," he replied, taking Haelia from her arms. He smiled at the little girl in his arms. His sister. Oh, how he wished he could spend more time with her, but sometimes he just had not got the time. 

"How is she faring?" Jon asked, tickling the pale little girl in his arms, listening to her tinkling giggles. 

"She cried this morning. As if she knew," Kinvara replied quietly. Jon looked at the woman with doubt in his eyes. Nothing that she said so cryptically could be good. 

"Knew what, my lady?" Jon asked tiredly. This woman always had something to tell. Always something that she knew before another. It really was frustrating for Jon, but he knew the red woman had been good so far, not as many prophecies as Jon originally thought. Always just with Haelia. Always there. 

"I saw it many day's past in the flames, but the news will reach you today. Today you will know," Kinvara replied, looking at him with her bright eyes. Jon shivered slightly. He looked at the girl in his arms. She looked nothing like his mother. Nothing like their mother. Her hair was already growing to be a pale silver, with none of the gold tones that were in his father, brother, or Rhaella. Just silver, now that the dark colour was growing out. And her eyes, well one was the brightest purple he had ever seen, but he was just noticing something. The other eye was not quite as purple. Not quite as bright. 

"You noticed her eye," Kinvara commented. Jon looked up in surprise.

"Has it always been like this?"

"Children take time to develop. Her hair two moons ago was the same as yours, and her eyes were too dark to know the shade, and now." She gestured to Haelia. Jon blinked. 

"Why aren't they the same?" Jon thought of Lord Tyrion when he asked that question. The man with one green and one black eye. The woman hummed.

"I know not, my prince," Kinvara replied. Jon furrowed his eyebrows, letting his confusion seep through as he looked at the girl's eyes. They were beautiful, he decided. His mother would have thought so too. 

Jon sighed. This was an unusual ailment, but beautiful nevertheless. Jon tickled her once more, and the girl laughed.

"Joon!" 

Jon stopped and looked at the girl in alarm.

"She spoke..." Jon gaped. Kinvara nodded.

"Her first word."

Jon laughed in astoundment. She was still so young. Still so little. Her mismatched eyes shone as she repeated her word.

"She spoke!" Jon laughed. Arya, he had to tell Arya. With his sister still in arm, he left the room, Kinvara's cryptic warning forgotten, his mind occupied with the fresh memory of his little sister's first word. 

He looked at the maester leaving the rooms in which his wife was, and brushed past the man in order to get past to his wife. He rushed in to see Arya reading a scroll, sitting on the bed with a horrified expression. He smiled, at least he had something to cheer her up. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jon frowned.

"What is it, Arya?" Jon asked, setting Haelia down to sit with the wolves she loved so much. He moved over to the bed to embrace his wife. She was more upset than he thought. Arya shook her head and handed him the scroll. Jon looked at her sceptically and took the scroll from her shaking hands and his eyes skittered to the end. 

"It's the official royal notice."

Jon cocked his head and began to read. 

_The king has passed away in the early hours of the morning. We have crowned the new king. King Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm._

_Your presence is required at court to swear fealty unless there is a representative of your family already present._

Jon shook his head, and stood abruptly from the bed, beside his wife. He thought of Kinvara's words, then. Her warning. He would know today. He knew now. He knew.

"No, he was not meant to die," Jon choked. Arya made an expression as if he pitied him. He turned, not caring for the look Arya was giving him. Not being able to stand it. He knew this was coming, of course, but that did not stop the shock. The sadness that rushed in like a wave into his body,  causing him to collapse onto the ground and he saw the little girl, Rhaegar's last little girl crawl over to him, and she called his name once more but instead of the joy he had felt earlier, he heard the girl begin to whimper, and he heard Arya pick her up, and take her out of the room. Good, Jon thought, she was too young to know the pain. Too young to be an orphan. Gods, he was an orphan now, he and his siblings by Lyanna. He sat there, staring at the wall, as plain as he felt, the wall was bare. And he heard someone enter, and from the sob that was released as she collapsed into his arms on the ground, he knew it was Rhaella. And from the way the cries were released from the girl that Arya had placed by his side before leaving again, he knew that they were there. 

Jon wondered how Haelia could know such tragedy at such an age, and he wondered what it would be like if he was in her position, to grow up without knowing his mothers laugh and her antics that were crazy and hilarious, or knowing how Rhaegar could sing all of their fears away, and knowing his quite rage whenever someone dared suggest that he was not his son. Jon pitied his youngest sister. He pitied what she would miss. 

He sat there, tears brewing in his eyes, listening to Haelia's whining cries, and Rhaella's barely contained sobs. They were there, the three new-found orphans, existing together in their misery.

 

 

* * *

**ARYA**

* * *

 

Arya shut the door to their chambers, after showing Rhaella the letter and allowing the three siblings to mourn by themselves. Arya cannot imagine their pain, so she does not, and she allows them to grieve together, all together. Arya makes her way to the maester and asks him to summon the lords, they must be informed, now that the king was dead. She did not feel quite as sad as she should, after all, she expected it. She felt for her husband, her good-sisters, and her good-brother. She felt for them, she knew how they must be feeling. She knew that his death was because he saved Lyanna, all those years ago, she knew that the could not live without her. Mentally, and then physically. Arya knew how he felt, she related, she supposed. She could not imagine her life without Jon. Now that she knew it, she could not bear to live otherwise. 

She walked to her own chambers where Mira was waiting for her, it was the right time after all. She told Mira to dress her in the most powerful thing she had in her wardrobe. Something for mourning. And she did. Mira played her part well, and dress Arya in a large black gown, with hanging sleeves, and a large red pendant. She pulled Arya's hair up into an elegant do and placed a crown on her head. She did not know she had crowns, it must have been packed without her knowing. The crown was silver, with black jewels inside. 

"Dragonglass," Mira whispered. Arya nodded. A good choice, considering the circumstances. She had to look that part. She had to look a Targaryen princess. There was a tapping.  _Tap, tap, tap._ The tap of sharp claws. Arya asked Mira to open the window, and as she did so, Frostfyre flew through. She knew Arya knew. The beast knew, and she flew in and perched herself on Arya's shoulder with a screech. Her claws dug into Arya's shoulders but this was no time to feel pain. She walked, in a big gown, with her large belly, and the dragon on her shoulder. She walked into the room of Lords and marched up to the head table. To Jon's seat. She held up a hand, and they were silenced. She had silenced them.

"My lords, I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you here without my husband," She called. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the hall as the lords looked at her with scepticism in their eyes, and they fell silent when Frostfyre let out a screech, they all flinched. Arya did not.

"The king is dead. King Rhaegar passed in the morning a few days past, we have just found out. My husband and his sisters are in mourning," she continued. Silence filled the hall, and so she continued. 

"We have a new king. King Aegon Targaryen. We shall bow to him, not this pretender that will have crowned himself king as soon as he heard the news. We all know why we are here, who we are to fight. I know your pride will not allow you to bow to a woman, but I am here for my husband, and for our king. I am not just any woman, I am the princess of Summerhall. Kin to our king, kin to our liege lord. As the wife of the lord you pledged to follow, I ask again, as him. Swear fealty to our new king."

Arya wondered into the silence how she looked to the lords below, in her large gown, with her large belly, and her crown, and her child's dragon. She wondered. 

She watched Gendry stand, she saw the red of his eyes. She nodded at him. He was there when she told Rhaella. Rhaegar helped raise him after all.

"Aegon and Jon are brothers to me, that makes you my sister. I do not care if you are a woman, you hold the same value. I swear fealty to you and Jon, I swear fealty to King Aegon," Gendry announced, as he fell on to one knee. There were calls of sentences similar to his last few words, as the hall gradually were all on one knee, towards Arya. At that moment, she had never felt more powerful.

"My lords, we know what is coming. We must prepare, I know nought of war, but I know what we are to expect. Tomorrow we begin training harder than we have previously trained. We will vanquish our foe. This realm shall not see another great war," Arya yelled, the men shouted in agreement. She could hear the stomps of their feet as the yelled and called out, bloodthirsty. She thought the child in her stomach must agree, for they kicked more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader questions
> 
> 1\. How badass is Arya? Or is that just me??
> 
> 2\. I always love hearing baby name suggestions, pls.
> 
> 3\. what do you think about the little tidbit of info about Haelia's looks, her eyes?
> 
> 4\. speaking of Haelia, what'd you think of her first word?
> 
> 5\. How do you reckon Viserys will act now?
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	39. ARYA XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is super short but it's pretty important so enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. For reference. The smallest dragon is the size of Drogon in season three. The size order goes as follows from smallest to largest:  
>  Haelia's silver, Aerion, Frostfyre, Rhaegar's dragon, Meraxes, Jahaerion, Lyaxes

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Arya stood in the courtyard, almost a moon after Rhaegar died, watching the new king ride through the gates, two dragons flying behind him. Arya frowned. He should have secured them. She loved all the dragons, as much as a Stark girl could, but they were dangerous to others that were not Targaryen or carrying them. Jon helped Arya down to the ground as the pair kneeled to Aegon along with the lords of the Stormlands as the new king got off his horse. Arya watched as the two dragons landed behind him. They were large, the red and black one she knew to be Aegon's landed behind the king, and the other she recognised to be Rhaegar's landed next to his brother. Arya thought Aegon looked like his namesake, standing in front of them with a sombre expression, a crown on his head, and a pair of dragons behind him. Aegon strode to them and gestured for them to rise, which Arya did rather slowly even with Jon's assistance. Aegon's eyes darted to Rhaella and Gendry, who was standing next to Jon. He took the hand of Rhaella and squeezed it before releasing it and looking to Jon.

"I wish we could meet under better circumstances," Aegon began. Jon shook his head and looked down. He hadn't been quite the same since Rhaegar's death. Arya knew that it affected him more than he cared to admit. Arya sighed quietly, tapping her fingers against her own leg. 

"I'm glad you arrived when you did, your grace. He's almost here," Jon replied. He was not wrong. Viserys had written to them, like the stupid man he was and told them he was coming. Told them if they swore fealty to him, the one true king, he would not cut the babe from Arya's belly. Arya had scoffed at that. She would like to see him try. Arya frowned at the title her husband had bestowed upon his brother. 

"How far away?" Aegon asked, ignoring the title. Jon sighed loudly and ran a hand through his curly locks.

"Half a moons turn is what the scouts say. He claimed less."

"Then we will be prepared for both."

Jon nodded at that, Arya squinted. Aegon must have thought them stupid. They had been prepared for moons. The troops he bought, both Targaryen and Tyrell were only an addition, Arya thought. They had been prepared for this war for far too long. They had had no time to truly enjoy their life together. Arya felt a sharp kick to her stomach, she winced. Those were becoming more frequent in her large stomach. The painful kicks that had Arya groaning in pain sometimes. Her child would be just like their parents. A fighter. 

"We will. We have a plan. Perhaps we should go to my solar, and speak of this."

"Somewhere larger, we need to include all the lords."

"We don't know who we can trust," Jon insisted in a whisper. Aegon shook his head. He disagreed, clearly. 

"They are loyal to us, they pledged their loyalty. Arya told me so in a letter," Aegon replied, looking pointedly in her direction. Arya smiled sheepishly at her husband, who looked at her in a strange way. He knew what happened when he was mourning, but he did not like her reminding him. 

"Still, Viserys mentioned something. Something he could not know unless he had an informant."

Aegon nodded curtly. He, Jon, and Gendry then retreated. Arya stood in the middle, as the new arrivals unpacked and the rest of the castle moved around her. Arya stood, remained as the rest of the castle carried on. She wanted to scream, as the silence enveloped her. There was a silence nobody else could hear, and Arya fell. She fell where she stood, a silent scream protruding from her lips. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach for that's all she could do, as she fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

_Arya looked around. She was in Kings Landing. Why was she in Kings Landing?_

_She stepped forward. She felt lighter, she looked down. No stomach. No babe._

_She looked around the room. It was almost empty. It held the window and the mirror. It was dark outside, but the moonlight poured through. She looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped and stumbled back. This was not her. She was denied her own frustrating image. She closed her eyes. A dream, this was a dream. But when she opened them once more she was still in the room. She looked once more in the mirror. Her hair was a dark brown, but through it, almost blonde streaks. It was long, longer and thicker than anyone she had seen, even her mother. Her eyes, they were almost like her own. But bright. They were so bright. Shining. Silver._

_She looked at her figure. She was not Arya. She was someone else, and as she looked closer, she realised. The hair. It was just the same shade as Jon's. Her nose sloped the same way as this woman in front of her. A daughter. Her daughter. She looked out the window. Snow._

_Was this really Kings Landing?_

_Winter has come. An army was outside. The castle shook as the snow came harder. Arya caught her reflection once more. No longer silver, but blue eyes stared back._

_And she screamed._

* * *

 

Arya's eyes snapped open, she was panting. She was inside. An ache momentarily came to her, in her stomach. She cried out. It matched the feeling she would get there on her moon's blood, but worse, so much worse. Her mother had warned her. Arya registered the many faces staring down at her, but she ignored all but two.

"Are you okay, Arya?" Jon asked, his expression was quite terrified. Arya nodded. 

"I believe our daughter is coming," She replied calmly, as another pain hit her. She cried out once more. The maester suddenly appeared. He told her to breathe. The fool. She knew how to breathe. But even still, she did. She took deep breathes, in and out. She thought of Lyanna. She had a quick labour, Catelyn had said. Arya could not have helped but thought that it was because she knew she was going to die, and she did not want Haelia to face the same fate. 

Just as happened with Lyanna, they told her to breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

She lost track of how many times she had heard the word. And hours, it must have been hours, later they added another word. Push. Push. Push.

Jon held her hand, and she screamed. At him, at the child, at the maester, and at the women around her.

Breathe. Push. Breathe. Push. 

_Scream._ Arya wondered how women could suffer this so many times, but her thought did not last long. 

_"Push!"_  

And she did, she pushed once more, and she heard it. A piercing cry that filled the room, and she smiled. And Jon looked at her, and their child. Their daughter. But then she heard the anthem repeated. There was another. And Arya screamed, how could there be another? How could no-one know there was another?

Breathe. Push. Breathe. Push.  _Scream._

Arya cried, she wept as she never had before. This pain was more than anything she had ever felt.

"I cannot do this, Jon," She panted, it was too much. Too much screaming. Her voice was hoarse. He squeezed her hand.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Arya. You can do this."

She did, and the babe screamed as loud as she as it took its first breath.

_"A boy!"_ They called. Arya laughed in happiness, and she looked up at the pair that were being checked by two women. Arya's head rolled back. She had never been this tired.

"There's another!" A voice called, and Arya's head snapped. There could surely not be another. Three. Three heads of the dragon, Lyanna had whispered in her ear. In Rhaegar's. They were both dead now.

Breathe. Push. Breathe. Push.  _Scream._

As the last one was pulled from her, she felt empty. Truly empty. The room was silent. Arya opened her eyes, panting. The room was as silent as the babe pulled last from her womb, and they gave it to her. A girl. A dead girl, her body smaller than the other two. Arya cried, she wept. Jon pulled the babe from her arms. She screamed again, and the two that remained screamed with her. Crying for their third. 

Three heads of the dragon, Lyanna had whispered. A secret she had shared with Arya before telling her the name that she had bestowed upon Haelia. 

Only two remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happened. I'm sorry.
> 
> Any questions, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	40. JON XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the same as the last one but with Jon's perspective.
> 
> ALSO, WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW EPISODE AHHH

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Jon helped his lady wife onto the ground to kneel before their new king. Aegon was here. Jon did not know why. He should have stayed in Kings Landing with Rhaenys, Dany, and Elia. Jon replaced the carefree expression on his face with a sombre one. Danaerys had written to him, asking for forgiveness. She believed that she had a part to play in Rhaegars death. How? Jon knew not. She had told him about how he died, and Jon had found himself mourning the girl he once knew along with his father. It seemed everyone he loved was dying or being replaced with someone he did not recognise, like Aegon. The new king of Westeros, riding into his home with two dragons flying in after him. Jon shot a quick look at Rhaella and Gendry next to him, and then to Arya before looking towards his brother. Aegon gestured for them to rise, and they did so, one more slowly than the others.

"I wish we could meet under better circumstances," Aegon began. Jon shook his head and looked down. Aegon had no right to say that. He chose to be here. He chose to fight. The circumstances had nothing to do with it. Jon looked back up and met his brother's eye.

"I'm glad you arrived when you did, your grace. He's almost here," Jon replied. He briefly wondered what Aegon would do about the title that Jon had bestowed. In truth, Jon was glad Aegon was here, but he just could not get over the fact that he was here instead of Kings Landing. He was leaving the capital vulnerable. Viserys had written to him. He had told Jon that he was coming. Told them if they swore fealty to him, the one true king, he would not cut the babe from Arya's belly. Arya had scoffed at that. She would like to see him try. Arya frowned at the title her husband had bestowed upon his brother. 

"How far away?" Aegon asked, ignoring the title. Jon sighed loudly and ran a hand through his curly locks.

"Half a moons turn is what the scouts say. He claimed less." 

A week. Viserys would be here in a week, he said. He always wanted to think that he was one step ahead. He was not, he could not be this time.

"Then we will be prepared for both."

Jon nodded at that, he smiled thinly. They were prepared. Jon had ensured they were prepared whilst everyone around him took it as though it was not a job that they had to do but even so, Jon was grateful for Aegons support.

"We will. We have a plan. Perhaps we should go to my solar, and speak of this."

"Somewhere larger, we need to include all the lords."

Jon frowned. This was not possible. 

"We don't know who we can trust," Jon insisted, trying to keep his voice low. Aegon shook his head. Jon internally sighed. It was ridiculous. He did not know. He had not been here.

"They are loyal to us, they pledged their loyalty. Arya told me so in a letter," Aegon replied, looking pointedly in her direction. Arya smiled sheepishly at him. Jon screwed up his face. He knew that Arya had spoken to the lords but he did not know that Arya and Aegon spoke frequently.  

"Still, Viserys mentioned something. Something he could not know unless he had an informant."

Aegon nodded. Jon sighed, and he, Aegon, and Gendry then made their way to his solar. Jon sat in his seat, and Aegon looked at him in a strange way and took a seat next to Gendry across from Jon. 

"So. What is the plan?" Aegon asked, raising a brow at Jon. He looked at Gendry quickly before sighing. 

"We have our scouts, keeping watch at all possible ways to get here. We have several camps around Summerhall and troops protecting the town that is forming close by," Gendry began. Jon nodded. Gendry was someone he could trust. He knew that as clear as day. He knew he could trust his family. 

"Good, but what is the plan?" Aegon stressed, he stood from his seat, "Lord Tyrion wrote to me. Cersei is gone. She left in the night, we can expect her to be nearby. She is smarter than we give her credit for. We have Lady Myrcella here, she will not murder her. She is a stone-hearted bitch but she loves her child."

"You expect her to call it off just because Myrcella is here? I think not," Jon laughed

"No, but she won't take the castle when we are threatening her daughter's life."

Jon and Gendry exchanged looks. Jon saw the fire in Gendrys blue eyes and exhaled.

"You shall not threaten my sister's life!" Gendry yelled, standing quickly to face his contender. 

"We won't actually, but Cersei does not know that," Aegon replied, brushing Gendry off. Jon frowned. 

"Yes, she will! She knows how I feel for Myrcella. She knows!" Gendry replied. Jon stood and made his way between the two.

"Enough! We will not threaten an innocent girls life," Jon exhaled, and looked down, "Father would not want it. It is not right."

The room went silent at that, Aegon and Gendry both looked down. He knew how Aegon would be feeling right now. Ashamed. He knew what Aegon wanted. To be better than their father. Better than his mistakes. 

"Excuse me," Gendry finally said, and walked out of the room. Both Jon and Aegon slumped in seats across from one another. 

"Was it painful?" Jon finally asked in a whisper. Aegon looked up.

"He refused to drink milk of the poppy. He was in a small amount of pain."

Jon felt his chin wobbled slightly and he exhaled a shaky breath. He began to chew on his bottom lip.

"Did he... Did he say anything? About me?" 

"He said goodbye. He said that he is proud of you and that you will always be his son. Always be Jahaerys."

Jon felt tears sting at his eyes. Aegon took a breath and jumped off his seat.

"He told us to look in the storage rooms below Summerhall. He said Ser Jaime knows!" 

Jon snapped his head up. He hadn't really had time to explore the castle over the months. Jon stood and exited the room. Jaime was standing there, Bran by his side looking quite amused.

"May I help you?" Jaime asked, looking up. Jon looked back at Aegon, he nodded.

"Take us to the storage rooms, at the bottom of the castle. Please."

Jaime's eyes widened. He nodded and began walking. Jon and Aegon followed Bran and Jaime towards the stairs leading to the ground floor. Aegon and Jon exchanged glances, and then suddenly, Jon's maester appeared with wide eyes.

"My lord. Thank the Gods. Come quickly, it's Princess Arya. She's collapsed."

Jon's eyes widened, he looked at the group around him. Bran looked terrified. Jaime looked worried and Aegon had an impartial expression. 

"Go!" 

And Jon did, he rushed the maester to show him where Arya was. When he arrived at her rooms he rushed to her side, a series of troubling thoughts running through his brain. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. 

"Are you okay, Arya?" Jon asked, his tone panicked. Arya nodded and Jon sagged in relief. 

"I believe our daughter is coming," She replied calmly, Jon felt his eyes widen. Daughter? Sylis appeared, running through the door and to his wife. 

"Breathe, Arya," Sylis instructed. Arya cried out and clenched the features of her face. 

There were so many people rushing around, but Arya's grip on Jon was iron. He could not leave, even if he wanted to, but he did not. His child was coming. Gods, a father. A child. A daughter. Jon focused on Arya. He watched her pant, and push and breathe as they told her too, even if she was screaming profanities at the people around her. Jon smiled briefly at her, but it was not returned. She screamed. She pushed. Jon watched as Sylis put his hands between her legs and pull a screaming baby out.

"A girl!"

Jon looked at Arya in bewilderment. A babe. A girl. A daughter. He was a father. Gods. Arya smiled back at him, exhaustion seeping off of her, and then.

"There is another! Push!" 

Another? Oh Gods, two babes. Another daughter? Mayhaps a son?  Jon knew that he should have been watching his wife at that moment, but he was transfixed by his daughter, who was currently being checked by several women, but his watching was disturbed.

"I cannot do this, Jon," Arya panted, looking at Jon with a pained expression. Her voice was hoarse, fairly. He squeezed her hand and ran his thumb over her hand repetitively.

"You are the strongest woman I know, Arya. You can do this."

There was no lie in his words. She was so strong, and that was one of the things Jon loved about her. He looked at their daughter once more. He wondered. Would she be as strong as her mother? Be as wise as her grandfather? Be anything like their family? A scream from his lady wife filled the room, and the maesters hands darted between her legs once more, and a babe was pulled out. A boy. He had a son. An heir. Oh, gods. He had a son, a daughter. He looked at Arya and felt his heart fill with pride. They had created those babes. She had done that. But when Sylis called that there was another, Jon watched Arya's head snap and her eyes widen. His own did the same. He was astounded. How was this possible? Three. Oh, gods. Jon watched as Arya screamed, and the sweat rolled down her skin. He watched as Sylis pulled his final babe from Arya's belly. Watched as he pronounced the babe dead, his second daughter dead. He watched as Sylis placed the tiny, unmoving babe into Arya's arms. Watched as she wept. He could not watch anymore. He picked up the babe from Arya's arms and held her. He didn't know what to do. He only knew that his babe was dead, and he would move the heavens to see her live. To name her, to watch her grow. 

He knew that she was pulled from his arms and was replaced with the two screaming babes that calmed as soon as they were in his arms.

He knew their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Questions:
> 
> 1\. Okay, not about this but opinions on the new episode?!?!?!?!?
> 
> 2\. What do you reckon their names are gonna be?
> 
> 3\. What do you think is in the storage rooms?
> 
> 4\. What do you want to see in the following chapters?
> 
> 5\. Do you want me to explain the prophecies I create on notes or just naturally through the story?
> 
> Any other comments and kudos are very much appreciated xo


	41. ARYA / JON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double POV so enjoy :))

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Arya sat up quickly, a cold feeling running across her body. She took a deep breath and looked around the empty room. She frowned, why was she here? Arya looked down at her own body. There was blood on her legs. Her stomach... Oh gods, her children. Where were her children?

Arya moved to jump up but cried out in pain as a stabbing feeling shot through her. So, she did the only thing she could think of...

"JON!" 

She tried to scream her husband's name but her voice was hoarse and her scream came out quietly, but nevertheless, the door opened and Arya sighed with relief.

"Arya. I am glad to see you're awake," Jaime chuckled, stepping into the room but leaning onto the side of the door.

"Where's Jon?" She tried to force out, her lack of a voice frustrating her greatly. Jaime smiled lazily at her.

"With Aegon, under the castle, looking for something."

Arya frowned. He wasn't with their children? Three. She had three.

"Where are my children?" She asked instead. Jaime shrugged.

"I can take you to them if you'd like," Jaime suggested. Arya nodded, and suddenly Bran popped his head in.

"Arya!" he called happily. Arya grinned tiredly.

"Bran... Come help me?" She asked. The boy nodded and rushed to her side. She wrapped one arm around him, and the other around the knight who had just walked closer to the pair.

The pair helped Arya out of the door, and Arya tried her best not to wince at the pains shooting into her. They led her through a familiar hall, where Arya had spent much of her time preparing a nursery. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her... She had only set up the nursery for one. She frowned. Arya winced, Jaime shook his head and swooped her off her feet. Arya glared at the man but decided that this was much easier than walking. Bran walked along beside them as they arrived at the nursery. Bran opened the door for them and they all entered the room. Jaime set her down on a rocking chair that had been added into the room.

Bran went to the further crib and picked up the babe carefully. Arya felt as though she was walking on air as Bran placed the sleeping babe in her arms. 

Her girl, her first little girl. Arya felt her chin wobble as she looked at the beautiful girl in her arms. A head of thick brown hair already and the smallest body she had ever seen. 

"Did Jon name them?" Arya choked out. Bran and Jaime exchanged a look.

"He has, but I think he wants your opinion too," Bran explained. Arya felt a tear slip down her cheek. She placed her girl in the second crib and walked towards the first.

"What did he name them?" she whispered, standing painfully to look at her boy. When she got to her crib, she gasped in astonishment. The babe was blonde. Targaryen blonde almost.

"The girl, Lyanna. The boy, Rhaegar. Aegon gave permission for Rhaegar's name," Jaime told her. Arya looked up and nodded. The names were quite fitting. She wondered though, how in the seven hells one of her and Jon's children had the Targaryen traits. Jon didn't, and he was the direct descendant of Rhaegar.

"What about my other daughter? What is she named?" Arya asked, not realising that she was crying until she had to choke out those words. Jaime and Bran were silent, Arya turned towards them.

"Where is she?" Arya pressed.

"Arya-" Bran began. The pair looked uneasy. The door sprung open, and Jon entered.

"Arya, you're awake!" He smiled at her, and suddenly, the memories of childbed came rushing back to her. Her third died. She was so small, she could fit into the palm of Jon's hand. She looked so pale. The third head of the dragon, that's what Lyanna told her.

"Our daughter... Jon, where is she?" 

Jon looked nervous all of a sudden, as he walked towards her. He wrapped her in a hug.

"She's... She's dead, Arya," Jon muttered. Arya had never cried harder than that. She collapsed onto the ground, unable to get up. She briefly heard Jaime and Bran leave the room. She felt Jon's arms around her, holding her tightly as she cried for her lost child. 

* * *

Jon carried Arya to their bed. He had sat with her for hours whilst she cried. She screamed as loud as she could with her hoarse voice about the unfairness of it all. Jon had never seen Arya as a very maternal woman until then until she had screamed for their dead child's life. He walked back down to where he had come from when he found her initially. Someone had come and got him, told him that Arya was awake. He was with Aegon, just about to enter the depths of the castle. He had to do it before Viserys came. He quickly walked down the steps to find Aegon standing there.

"What took so long? I was about to leave," Aegon rolled his eyes. Jon shook his head.

"Arya remembered what happened," Jon snapped, he hadn't meant to snap at his brother but he had been in mourning for the three days that Arya had slept. He still was but with the scouts reporting that Viserys' army was getting closer, he figured he had to explore what his father instructed him too. Aegon picked up a lit torch from its holder and gestured for Jon to open the door. A large oaken door that looked as though it hadn't been opened in years beyond his own. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open, Aegon close behind him. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to find... nothing. There was nothing in the room. Aegon moved in front of him, attempting to light the whole room with a single torch. 

"There's nothing here!" he yelled, he threw the torch on the ground in frustration, and suddenly the room was alight. Jon and Aegon both jumped back into the doorway as the room went up in flames but the flames did not take long to extinguish, and in its place, the room was left full. There were portraits of Targaryens long past adorning the walls and another door now on the opposite side of the room. Aegon walked forward and picked up the torch that he had previously thrown and gestured to the new door with it.

The pair walked towards the door together, and after a quick glance at one another, Jon threw it open. The pair gasped. Eggs. There were so many eggs... All these years, Jon had thought that the dragon eggs were from Dragonstone but they were all here. Perhaps there were some at Dragonstone, and Rhaegar had not seen fit to tell them but there were so many here. He had been on top of the nest of a dragon for moons. Jon walked past Aegon to investigate the room further, moving carefully through the room. He bent down to pick up and egg, a purple and bronze one, but his hands went straight through it. Jon screwed up his face in confusion. He could see it but he seemed unable to touch it... But before he could investigate further, Aegon called him over.

"Jon, I found something!" Aegon yelled. Jon made his way over to his brother and his breath hitched at the sight.

"Is that?" Jon stopped, not being able to finish his own sentence but it didn't matter. Aegon knew what he meant. he answered with a nod.

"Father's armour," Aegon confirmed. 

"And-"

"Dark Sister and Blackfyre."

The two brothers stared at the scene in front of them. Jon couldn't keep one thought in his brain. He had so many questions that couldn't be answered. So many questions that he had for his father, even his mother. Jon looked at Aegon.

"You must wear the armour when we're fighting Viserys. Father never told anyone where that armour went. Don't you remember how Viserys would always ask for it?" Jon said. Aegon didn't move. He didn't reply.

"Aegon?"

"The swords. He told me something once, about going and finding the swords. When would he have had time for such a thing? Last it was heard, Dark Sister was lost beyond the wall and Blackfyre was across the Narrow Sea. It doesn't make sense, Jae."

Jon snapped his head up at the unfamiliar nickname. Aegon hadn't called him that since they were children. Suddenly, disrupting all thought and reason a horn sounded. Jon and Aegon both knew what that meant. They looked at one another. Viserys was coming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle next chapter. I've never written a battle, so I apologise in advance.
> 
> Reader questions:
> 
> 1\. What do you think of the kid's names?
> 
> 2\. How'd you like what Jon and Aegon found?
> 
> 3\. What do you think Viserys' army is gonna be like?
> 
> 4\. Who do you think will win the battle?
> 
> Kudos and any other comments are much appreciated!


	42. JON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has taken me so long, I'm so sorry. But I'm pretty much a B+ average student now so I will probably become more regular. Anyways, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy :)

**SUMMERHALL**

* * *

 

Jon sat mounted on the field, waiting. Aegon was beside him, in their father's armour. Jon gripped the legendary sword of their house. Blackfyre. Once wielded by Aegon the Conqueror. This should be Aegon's. But his brother had opted for the more slender blade of their house. Dark Sister. The pair sat together waiting, in front of their army. 15,000 men stood behind them. 10,000 men opposed them. The Golden Company stood there. Jon only saw their commander, he didn't see Viserys. Jon looked back at the castle in the near distance. Arya was in there, his children were in there. Rhaella and Haelia were there too. He had to protect them. He looked to his other side, Gendry sat with them and further on, every lord who was assisting them lined the army. They had a plan. They simply had to stick to it. 

"We've never fought in a war before, brother," Aegon breathed quietly, so only he could hear. Jon shook his head.

"This is not a war, simply a battle. We must win it."

The commander began riding forward, Jon and Aegon shared a wary look. Jon nodded at his brother and began riding forward to meet his foe, and suddenly, Aegon and Gendry were beside him. Jon took a breath. They met. In the middle of the field. The company looked dead, eerily still. 

"My lords, my name is Harry Strickland-"

"I don't care what your name is. Where is my uncle?" Aegon snapped. The man smiled.

"So, I suppose you are not going to bend the knee?" The man laughed. Aegon raised a brow as if to challenge him.

"You're speaking to a king, ser. Our fight is not with you. Leave our country, and we will seek no vengeance," Jon interrupted. Harry smiled again. 

"Four generations of my family have served in the Golden Company-"

"After rebelling against our family. Viserys is still a Targaryen. Would your family have wanted you to fight for either side? Go home," Jon pushed. Harry simply grinned, the turned his horse and began to trot off before pausing. He turned to face the three once more and raised his sword in the air slowly.

"Our word is as good as gold!" He yelled. His men were alive then. A scream filled the air.

"Beneath the gold, the bitter steel!"

The golden company took off, riding towards their men but then their men were running too, galloping and running towards their foe. Jon kicked his steed into action. He pulled his sword free from its sheath and swung, taking down a horse on which a member of the company was riding. He had to find Viserys. He had to protect his family. He saw arrows fly above his head from both sides, piercing the skin of many men around him. Jon dug his heels into his steed, pushing it to go faster. He needed to find the captain. Stickland would know where Viserys was. Jon saw a man in golden armour heading towards him with his sword raised. Jon's eyes widened slightly. He swung, aiming for the man himself. He hit his target, the man's body fell off his horse. He had just killed a man. He had just killed a man. 

Gods, he had just killed someone. He knew, of course, that that was what happened. But he had just done that, then. He continued though, he pushed his horse to go faster. He had to find Strickland. Suddenly, as soon as he had ridden away from the dead body he left in his wake, he fell off of his horse, tumbling into the dirt and grass below. He grunted, trying, in the mass of horses and men, to stand again. He finally succeeded, swinging his sword at the closest man with golden armour. He wondered if the men realised he was the prince of the seven kingdoms when they swung at him, or if they just wanted to kill. He decided the latter as a man went past him for a shot at another one of the Targaryen soldiers. Jon huffed, swinging another shot at the man who just went past him. Jon took a deep breath and ran. He ran as though his life depended on it because it very well did. He tried to look at his surroundings and assess them as he chased an unseen man. The fight seemed even. He couldn't tell who was winning. He couldn't tell who was losing. Jon moved to the left, avoiding another man who was coming towards him.

Finally, after weaving his way through swarms of men, and occasionally killing some, he found his target. Harry Strickland drew his sword through one of Jons' men as he turned to face him, as though sensing his presence.  

"Stickland. Where is Viserys?" Jon yelled, glaring at the man in front of him, walking a little closer. Stickland grinned.

"Not here," Stickland replied. Jon stopped. What did he mean? This was Viserys' war. Of course, he would be here.

"Then where is he?" 

"Taking his throne."

And with those words, Jon went pale. Rhaenys. Danaerys. Elia. Even Aegon's new wife, they were all in Kings Landing. Jon and Aegon were both here. The Keep was defenceless. Jon looked up at the man in front of him with fire in his eyes, and he charged. He swung at Stickland, the man deflecting Jon's blow. He had to be clever now, not brash. Stickland drew his blade back from Jons, and Jon could see the fear in his eyes. Jon suddenly realised something. As confident as this man was in discussion, he was a coward on the field. That's why he was running. Jon moved around him and swung again at his legs this time, Stickland quickly. Strickland swung wildly at Jon, and Valyrian steel met regular steel, the sound reverberating through the air. Jon pushed against Stickland's blade with all his might, pushing the older man into the mud. Jon pounced on his chance and held his sword to the man's throat whilst standing above him. 

"How many men did Viserys take to Kings Landing?" Jon asked, he felt the chill in his voice, his family was there. He would help save them. 

"Spare my life and I will tell you! I swear it!" Strickland gulped. Jon moved his sword, leaning down to pull Stickland up by his arm roughly. He replaced his sword so it was at the back of his neck.

"How many men?" Jon hissed. Strickland closed his eyes.

"A few hundred. Lannister men," Strickland mumbled. That was enough for Jon. Jon looked at the man in disgust, before throwing him to the ground once more.

"Call off your men, now," Jon commanded. The man nodded quickly and pulled a small war horn from his belt. He blew once, and suddenly, everything was still. Stricklands men were simply still from obedience and the Targaryen forces were still from confusion. Jon made eye contact with Aegon, who was still on his horse, and Aegon quickly made his way over.

"What is happening, Jon?" Aegon asked as he dismounted his horse and Jon noticed the blood in his brother silver hair. 

"Viserys isn't here. He's in Kings Landing," Jon informed his brother, looking down at the still cowering Strickland. Aegon went pale, his actions imitating those of Jons earlier one. But suddenly Aegon had his sword at the commander of the Golden Companys throat. 

"Command your men to leave this country. If you're lucky your head will not end up decorating my gates," Aegon hissed. Strickland nodded quickly again before moving out of the grip that Aegon's sword held on him and scurried away, blowing his horn once more. Aegon and Jon stood together watching as the Golden Company followed their cowering leader. Aegon turned to one of their men close by.

"Take some men, and follow them. Make sure they leave here, tonight," Aegon commanded, before turning away and walking quickly towards Summerhall. Jon stood. Looking at the dead on the ground. It felt as though they had only been fighting for a few minutes when in reality, the sun was going down and he was panting. He wondered how many of these men he had killed. He took a deep breath and followed his brother back to his home.

* * *

 

Jon entered his castle and before he could even get four steps in, he was jumped on by his small wife. He wrapped his arms around her in return and they stayed like that for a bit, wrapped in one another's arms.

"I am so glad you're okay," Arya breathed into his chest. Jon looked at her, tilting her chin so she was looking at him too.

"I promised I would come back to you," Jon replied. Arya nodded.

"Is Viserys dead?" She asked. The calm that she had induced just moments ago left his body, and he was once again filled with rage. 

"He wasn't here. He's in Kings Landing. Come, we must go see Aegon," Jon told her, pulling out of her grasp, and instead, pulling her along as he began walking to where he knew Aegon would be. As he and Arya stepped into his solar, they saw Aegon sitting with his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do Jon? He's got our family," Aegon breathed. Jon looked at Arya, before releasing her hand to go sit beside his brother.

"We save them, we must," Jon replied. Aegon was shaking. Jon knew Aegon doubted his own ability to be king, and this, Viserys having his family would not help. 

"How can I be king if I cannot even protect my own family when they need me?" 

"Elia and Rhaenys are stronger than you think. The Tyrells are still in the city, we don't know for sure that Viserys has taken the keep. Only that he's trying," Jon reassured his brother because he knew he had to try to make sure Aegon didn't doubt himself. He was clever but brash. 

"The dragons are not big enough to protect them either, ours were not even on the battlefield today. They have nothing," Aegon continued as if he had not heard Jon's words.

"They have both of you! And if you sit here moping then they will be in even more danger," Arya suddenly interrupted. The two men were now watching her as she looked at them fiercely. 

"We won't be able to get in the keep! Viserys knows who we are, everyone knows who we are," Aegon said slowly, and he and Arya shared a look that Jon didn't like.

"He doesn't know me," Arya pointed out. Jon stood.

"No! You gave birth only days ago. I forbid it!" Jon yelled, understanding what Arya meant. He could not lose her. He would not lose her.

"You cannot forbid me, you and Aegon won't be able to do anything. I've trained, Viserys won't suspect it," Arya replied simply. Jon could see that her mind was made up.

"It is clever," Aegon admitted. Arya nodded.

"No, I will not let you, you haven't trained in moons," Jon repeated, Arya raised a brow.

"I am not your property, I am your wife. And as for not having trained, I think we can sort that out," Arya smirked. Jon sighed.

"I'm coming with you," Jon claimed. He would not leave her alone, not there, not with Viserys. Arya nodded.

"I cannot sit here idly by whilst you two reclaim my throne," Aegon added. Jon thought for a moment.

"What about the children, and Haelia, they can't be without one of us," Jon pointed out.

"Rhaella, Myrcella, and Gendry will stay here," Arya countered. Jon thought about it for a moment and nodded. They were really going to do this. He looked at Arya.

"You have to get cleared with the maester first," Jon replied. Arya waved a hand and nodded. Gods, he hoped she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay, so sorry this is kinda shit. I have no idea how to write battle scenes at all.  
> Reader Questions:
> 
> 1\. how do you like the Viserys plot twist?
> 
> 2\. Do you think Arya will be able to kill Viserys?
> 
> 3\. Be honest, how shit was this chapter lmao
> 
> 4\. Season 8 reviews?
> 
> 5\. POV you want to see?


	43. VISERYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, I keep forgetting to save my chapters so this is the third time I've written this chapter. Go me!  
> Also, this is probably one of my shortest chapters but I didn't want to drag it on. I'm doing an intensive research project at school which means I have to do 10+ pages of research in 5 days, and then 2000 words and then another 1500 so I haven't really had much time but I really wanted to share this so happy birthday.

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

 

Viserys smirked as he watched the still castle. His idiot nephew barely left any guards here to protect his worthless mother, sister, and wife. Viserys waited, patiently for the first time in his life. He was about to get what he deserved. The Seven Kingdoms. He was his fathers only remaining legacy now that his soft brother had died. 

"It is time, your grace," A golden soldier said from ahead of him, suddenly appearing. Viserys nodded, as they walked through the passages. He remembered playing in these secret passages as a young child, and it was a good thing that he did, otherwise, this excellent plan would not have been able to play out properly. Viserys looked forward, a sense of pride playing on his features. The only problem would be the remaining Kingsguard.

"Did you block the White Tower off? We cannot afford the Sword of the Morning or some other pesky 'kingsguard' attempting to stop my reign before it has even begun," Viserys sneered, looking expectantly at the soldier. He nodded, and Viserys' sneer transformed into a smirk once more. Finally, after what felt like aeons, they arrived at the throne room, or at least, the door of the passage that led inside of the throne room. Viserys nodded at the soldier, who then proceeded to open said passage exit. And as Viserys stepped into the Throne Room, it was as though he had been reborn, it had been some time since he had been in here. Last time that he was, it was under his brother's reign. The eldest of the final three dragons. Now that was him and with his weak little sister, he would resume his rightful reign. His whore of a Dornish wife would remain that way. He was Aegon the Conqueror reborn, he could have as many wives as he wanted. As long as Danaerys produced his heirs. He looked at the throne. His throne. Towering above the rest, as was his right. A climb for power, his brother had said. And so he climbed. Viserys walked up the steps towards the base somewhat carefully, as though afraid he would bleed. It was glorious. He had dreamed of this. A thousand swords of Targaryen enemies. This was where he belonged. And then he was at the top, and he sat. He laughed, it echoed through the almost empty hall. Viserys looked down at the few soldiers that were with him.

"Gather my court. Make sure you bring them all. Drag them out if you must," Viserys called from above. The soldiers nodded their confirmation before walking out the door. Viserys waited. Sitting patiently as his court began to pour in, confusion etched onto their faces. But it was when his 'family' was dragged in that Viserys became alert. 

"Where is Aegon?" Rhaenys called up to Viserys, pulling herself out of the grasp of a golden guard and marching towards the bottom of the throne. Viserys smirked.

"Hopefully dead. I'm sure my men took care of him. The Northern Bastard too," Viserys replied, a dangerous smile playing on his features.

"Viserys-" Elia began

"Your grace," Viserys corrected, "I am your king now, good-sister."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a northern looking man walked in. Ned Stark, Viserys recognised. Even in age the man still looked like the man he last saw after the battle of the trident. 

"Lord Stark."

"Prince Viserys, what is the meaning of this?" Eddard asked stiffly.

"King Viserys. I am the last true dragon. Speaking of, where is my sister?" Viserys asked, standing from his throne and taking two steps down. His inner self smirked, waiting until the moment arrived that he could do what he had planned. His control mechanism.

"Dany is not here, uncle. We did not wish to risk you getting your filthy hands on her," Rhaenys spat. Everyone froze then. The whole court watching in a strange way as Viserys descended from his throne but much to everyone's surprise, Viserys turned towards his nephew's wife, who had been uncharacteristically quiet from all he had heard about the Tyrell whore.

"Lady Margaery. Tell me, where did they take my beloved sister," Viserys commanded. The girl stood tall, looking at Viserys with a strong expression. 

"My prince, I know not. My husband, the king, made that decision with his small council and the Princess Danaerys," The girl replied. Viserys noticed the respect radiating off of Rhaenys for her lack of giving into him. But Viserys knew better. He always knew better. So he turned to one of the small council members.

"Stark. Where is Danaerys? I will not ask again."

"I'm sorry. I cannot answer that," he replied. Viserys grinned and gestured to a guard to open the doors. Then in marched his favourite one of them all. Redman, a bravosii sellsword he had hired long before the golden company, marched into the room, pulling a frightened young girl by the arm.

"Father!" she called. That grabbed his attention. 

"Can you still not answer that?" Viserys asked coyly, as Redman pulled the red-headed girl towards Viserys. Eddard was alert then.

"Unhand my daughter!"

"Viserys, she's just a girl. Leave her be," Elia yelled. Another dornish whore. He did not listen. Instead of releasing her, Viserys pulled out his dagger and approached the girl slowly.

"Hmm. You're quite pretty. Maybe I'll marry you too, a northern whore just like my brother had," he grinned, running his blade along the girls throat slowly. She whimpered. 

"Summerhall," Ned yelled, stepping forward. Viserys smirked. The Starks, ever the same. At least he wouldn't have to go out of the red keep, his men were already at Summerhall. He 

"Excellent. Now. I think I'll keep this one for a short while. Redman, take Lord Stark to the black cells. He has outlived his purpose," Viserys smirked. Viserys watched as alarm filled the man's eyes, and listened to the pained cries of protest from his daughter. He was pulled from the hall by a pair of golden company soldiers and an echoing silence filled the room. 

"Anyone who I deem a traitor will join Lord Stark in the black cells. I am the last dragon. Defy me and you burn."

"Uncle, this is not right! You are not the king. You're not even first in line. Jon is, after Aegon. And now Jon has a son. You will never reign!" Rhaenys yelled. Viserys froze. The northern bastard had a son? He knew that his whore of a mother had died in childbed but now the bastards very own whore had bred a litter of wolf pups. 

"Dear niece, only true dragons can reign. Now be quiet, or I will show you what would have been if my father hadn't been slaughtered halfway through," Viserys snarled. He watched her eyes become fearful once more, and he watched the same expression unfold onto her mothers face.

"Viserys, you wouldn't-" Elia began

"I can do whatever I wish! I am your king!" he roared. These dornish bitches were getting on his last nerves. They had woken the dragon.

"We will never bow to you," Elia spat. Viserys stalked towards her, and raised his hand, he swung. Leaving a bright red hand print on Elia's dark skin.

"Have these four locked in a room together, constant guard," Viserys commanded, gesturing to Elia, Rhaenys, Margaery, and Sansa, "I will visit them all at some point or another."

As they were pulled from the room, Viserys smirked. Watching as they struggled against his men as they forced their exit. The rest of the court looked on in terror. Good. It was always better to rule through fear. The people had never loved anyone, not truly. He shouted his dismissal as he walked back up the stairs leading to the seat of his throne, and he ran a finger along the blades leading there. A dragon never bled. The last dragon would never bend from his rightful place. And as he sat, that's what he thought. He was the last dragon, and he would never leave his rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader questions:
> 
> 1\. What do you guys think Aerys did to Rhaenys and Elia way back when?  
> 2\. Theories for what's gonna go down in Kings Landing?  
> 3\. Did any of you notice Ned's little lie?  
> 4\. Who are you most scared for in the Red Keep?  
> 5\. would you guys be interested in me making an Instagram or snapchat or something where I can post updates and you can contact me and ask questions?


End file.
